Inverted Injustice
by adstyle17
Summary: Hermione cannot turn down a cry for help. Hermione cannot condone inequality. Hermione cannot stop her attractions for someone she shouldn’t be having. There’s a lot she can’t do, but one thing she won’t do is give up on Pansy. Hermione/Pansy vs Hermione/Ron Love triangle.
1. The Lion Meets The Siren

An; My first attempt at a Pansy/Hermione. Quite odd considering its one of my favourite pairings. Hope you enjoy. This is M rated so there is sex in this story, a lot of it actually, so be warned.

 _Day through night, I face the same fate,  
my flesh inches closer to its expiry date.A hell:  
my mind is at its limit,  
and my body; no longer mine.Each minute goes by, I pray to gods,  
every holy name, those i've never heard of,  
pray, pray with all my might -  
choose a different girl to feast on tonight_

#

#

Post-war was easily the best times of Hermione's life. All of them could say the same, and Harry deservedly was the most appreciative. He was leagues away from the miserable and borderline depressed Boy-Who-Lived; he had more joy these days than Ron...if Ron was having a bad day that is.

Away from Hogwarts and out of the darkness, everyday was a discovery of peace. Every happy moment was a well-cherished reward. They were living the dreams they had fought so hard for, with the people they fought and nearly died for.

It couldn't make them any more grateful.

Hermione especially had it good. A steady position in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, as part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Not exactly glamorous but Hermione would take it over the Auror department any day.

It was also a means to an end, for many accidental magic incidents are caused by Muggle-borns unknowingly tapping into their magic before they are made aware of it. Hermione regularly documents these incidents, her experiences going towards Hermione's future goal of stamping out pure-blood elitism once and for all.

Besides her job she had two loving parents living contently back in their homeland, memories and their lives restored. The Grangers, instead of being ripped apart or dysfunctional as Hermione feared, couldn't be closer as a family. Her parents keep reminding her of their pride and gratitude in their daughter; putting their lives before her own wasn't an ideal demonstration of Hermione's love, but it certainly proved how strong that love was. That incredible feat of love was the best gift her parents could receive.

Hermione had also finally succumbed to Ron's invitation into his apartment in Fulham. Well his and Harry's apartment, but Hermione sharing his bed. Hermione hadn't really been too against it, delaying her decision out of playfulness. She heeded Ginny's advice to make Ron wait a bit, enough so that he'd be more passionate and affectionate once she did agree. It worked a treat.

So she had a home, a good job with promising prospects for the future, a family, great friends and a devoted boyfriend. With her twenty-first birthday around the corner, she really would call this the golden age.

Soon the day was upon her and at such a significant age it had to be celebrated to the maximum. Presents galore, a wonderful three course meal consisting of her favourite food (courtesy of Molly) and a night-out in London to go anywhere and do anything she wanted, regardless of expense.

Hermione thought fondly of the day so far, her belly full and a permanent smile on her face.

Ron approached her lying form on the chaise lounge, stooping to kiss her cheek. "Good day?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "The best."

"Enjoy the meal?"

Hermione giggled "I'm still not fully over how wonderful it was, my belly is eternally grateful."

"Good."

Hermione acknowledged his brief comments and questions as nervousness. Rubbing his hand now with hers, she asked "everything alright?"

Ron defiantly replied "yeah, obviously. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione never bought into his nonchalance, and with a look she reminded him of this. "Ok fine. There's one more thing I need to give you."

Hermione's surprise was almost comical. "Another one. Oh Ron you shouldn't have, I have two gifts from you already, that's sweet enough."

"A multi-coloured inkpot and a Bathilda Bagshot biography; hardly even counts."

Hermione took on a stern tone "what isn't sweet about that? You know I love to read and write, and you got me things accordingly."

"The bloody gnomes know you like to read and write Mione. Those were appetizers for what I have for you now."

Hermione felt like lecturing him on how he doesn't give himself enough credit, but her curiosity won out. "What is it?"

He had an unusual sad look on his face. "Remember before Fred's funeral, where I was miserable the whole time, you and Harry tried multiple times to get me to cheer up? Remember the one time that it worked?"

Equally sad, Hermione replied "of course I do."

"Well, Harry recently told me he captured that moment on camera, and I asked if I could see it. I knew instantly when I saw it I wanted you to as well." Ron then drew a picture frame out from somewhere behind him.

Hermione sat up and her eyes never left his as she took the frame into her hands. Then she broke the gaze to look down at the photo. The surprised, cheek-splitting smile Hermione had, made Ron himself grin.

Hermione remembered the moment as she observed it here.

She sung the Chudley Cannon song, badly and incorrectly, which only made the sight more heartwarming for Ron. She was perched on his lap with an arm around his neck, waving the other about as she sang. Ron loved every second, and kept pulling her close to nuzzle her neck or squeeze her shoulders in his arms momentarily.

Back in the present, Hermione said through happy tears "it's perfect Ron. I love it. And I love you."

"Love you too Mione."

They sweetly kissed, and Hermione looked to deepen it but Ron surprisingly stopped her to say "aren't you seeing your parents soon?"

"Seven o'clock yeah."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I should, but that doesn't mean I want to quite yet."

"Oh, the Grangers aren't going to like this. The daughter they adore so much making them wait til she's done snogging." Rons playfulness was well and truly back.

"Is that your way of saying I should get going?"

"Sort of. But I'm not opposed to the snogging thing."

Hermione nudged him "too late, you've convinced me. Up you get."

Ron did so and Hermione cupped the photo to her chest. "I'm putting this straight on the bedside table."

"Don't go breaking it when you turn over at nights, your hands are as dangerous when asleep as they are awake."

Hermione didn't bother replying, rushing upstairs to place the photo in its rightful place, before getting ready to see her parents on her birthday. With her later plans she could only stay an hour, but her parents dismissed any fuss and were glad they were able to see her on her birthday.

The visit was short and sweet. Enough time for receiving more presents, a detailed report of the days events so far and the evening to come, finished up with a cheeky glass of wine. Towards the end Hermione promised her next non-working day to be a whole day with her parents; a post-birthday celebration just for them three.

When Hermione got back to the Burrow she immediately headed upstairs and had her room off-limits to anyone not a girl, for a solid hour of night-out preparation.

Ginny decided they'd all dress-up to look as if they were back in school. Which wasn't too hard to do with Hermione, having not really changed much in three years. A black hairband, white shirt and plimsolls was all she needed without over-doing it.

Ginny had slightly more trouble, having cut her hair down to her chin since graduating. She technically cheated with the magicked-on pigtails, but it worked with the red skirt and knee length socks.

Harry and Ron just wore what they wanted, completely uninterested in the dress code.

And Luna simply wore her Ravenclaw uniform, and nothing else needed to be done. Neville smarted up but didn't particularly have a schoolboy look despite his efforts.

Their night officially began at nine o'clock, and they started it off with a bit of a pubcrawl. From The Three Broomsticks they went to a muggle bar for a change of scenery, but when they got bored of the less-than-lively atmosphere they decided the clubs were the places to be tonight. So by ten o'clock they finally settled at the nation's best wizarding club in London.

The Siren's Call.

Then the party really started. You couldn't remove Hermione or Ginny from the dance floor, without a glass of gin in your hand.

Ron didn't even dance when drunk, and it was a good thing because Ron couldn't dance to save his life. But drunk he did get, and rather quickly. Harry followed him rapidly, but he was a drunk dancer, and his coordination was uncannily impressive for a guy who had none whatsoever sober.

Neville was a real comedian once he got a few vodkas down his gullet. And you really couldn't tell with Luna, except for her eyes that squinted ever so slightly. And occasionally a curse word.

There was no judgement going on here that's for sure, and absolutely nothing was held back.

When Ginny and Hermione's feet got too sore to continue, they all sat around a table and a game of 'I've never' began.

"I've never..." Neville tapped his chin in thought, and a cheeky smile preceded his next thought "...had a sexual fantasy involving or about a Hogwart's Professor."

Ginny and Hermione were the only ones to drink. Ron waved a wobbly finger at Ginny "Lockhart doesn't c-count."

"It wasn't Lockhart. I didn't even n-know what sex was the-then" Ginny countered.

"Same here." Hermione raised her glass at Ginny.

"Who then?" Neville asked.

Ginny flushed red, but remembering the stipulation for someone who didn't explain their answer, she hesitantly indulged. "It was o-only once. And it wasn't v-very nice. I dreamt that I...g-gave head to...S-Snape."

Every mouth simultaneously blurted out a disgusted noise. "I threw up the moment I woke" Ginny continued, shuddering.

"I should bloody 'ope so" Ron commented with disdain.

"And you 'Ermione?" Harry slurred.

It was Hermione's turn to flush red. "I 'ad two. Diff'rent professors that is. Both u'related to each other. The firs' like Ginny, was a dream. I kissed 'Agrid, an' 'e groped me a little. Tha' was it. The second was gen...gen-you... genuine fant'sy. An' it was with Professor Vector."

"She was a woman!" Ron cried out, completely oblivious to the tautology he used.

"I couldn' 'elp it. 'Er 'air was too nice. It did'n las' long though."

"You never said you were into girls Hermione?" Luna quizzed perfectly coherently.

"Do I look like a girl?" Ron's rhetorical question was asking for someone to answer in jest. Neville obliged "well, you certainly know how to throw a strop."

"Hey" exclaimed Ron's girlfriend, sister and himself simultaneously.

"An' for the record, no sod asked" Hermione continued in answering Luna's query.

"Well Ron, l-looks like you 'ave compition on two paying fields" Harry teased.

"She's attrac'ed to me so it don' change nuttin'"

Hermione enveloped him in a one-armed hug "of cors I am." Then she kissed him sloppily.

When she pulled away the sudden heaviness of her bladder made her groan uncomfortably. "Excuse me, loo break."

"Do you know the way?" Neville asked teasingly.

"Is a noo in a ligh'club, 'ow 'ard could it be to find?" she responded. A sober Hermione would tell herself that drunk Hermione would find a way to get lost, or end up somewhere she shouldn't be.

But her luck was in today. She just had to go to the flashing pink torches spelling out 'Witches', very adjacent to another set of blue torches spelling 'Wizards'. The doors beneath each gave confirmation to anyone too slow or drunk to understand the lights (although there were surely cases of extra slowness and intoxication that still fail to make the correct choice).

Once she stepped onto the other side of the door, the coolness of the room seemed to restore some bodily control. Hermione recognised sounds of sexual activity in one of the cubicles, so chose the farthest one from that. 'Honestly, couldn't they save it for the bedroom, if only for hygiene's sake'.

Hermione tried not to listen but there were clearly soundproof wards on the toilet facilities, because the room was silent besides the couples activities. There were particular sounds of sucking, groaning and the evident sound of a continuous up and down motion. Hermione could only cringe and endure until she finished her perfectly appropriate functions.

She flushed (the chain, not her cheeks) and escaped the cubicle. After briefly debating if she should sacrifice her hygiene, she decided against it and began washing her hands.

The guy in the cubicle groaned as if in pain, but the truth was quite the opposite, then released a large breath that evolved into smaller deep breaths. Hermione paused, waiting to hear any signs of the activities continuing, or worse intensifying.

The guy mumbled a simple "thanks for that", before the shuffling of his clothes.

The door unlocked and the guy stepped out. Hermione was pretending to be correcting her eye shadow. On his way out the guy lustfully gave Hermione's rear an ogling.

Hermione felt sickened by him. Did he really think she'd be interested after hearing what he was involved in only seconds beforehand, not to mention her much more satisfactory boyfriend wsiting just outside.

Hermione quickly finished up, at the same time that the second person exited the cubicle. There was a pause in the air, like she had halted this person in their tracks by simply being here. Yet before Hermione could look through the mirror to observe this person, the cubicle door slammed shut.

It startled and confused Hermione. The person had returned to the cubicle so suddenly. She found herself asking "is ev'rything 'kay in there". Well, she was still quite drunk evidently.

Not receiving a response, she persisted "Hello".

Nothing. So Hermione commented on what she thought this was about. "Look, you don' 'ave to be 'shamed. Is jus' sex, I'm no' judging. I'm drunk, you've 'ad sex. Who's the better person?"

Hermione didn't even know if she was being listened to, but for some reason she kept babbling on. "Is my birthday you know. I'm twen'y one. Ron says I 'ave to ge' drunk. I tol' him I wouldn'. Look at me now. Oh yeah, you can't."

"Please go away"

That voice was familiar to Hermione. "D-do I know you?"

"No. You're drunk. Just...go back to your friends and forget about me."

Hermione only continued. "You're a girl. 'ow many girls do I know 'gain? Luna and Ginny are out there. You're no' Fleur, she's french. An' married. Angelina? No, she's dating George." Hermione used her fingers "les see. Cho, Patil twins, Lavender, Hannah, Ali-"

"Oh Granger, just shut up!"

Hermione looked appalled. "'ow dare you, I'm jus' being frenly...an' you called me Granger"

Hermione heard a mumbled curse of frustration. Towards her or the yet-unknown girl, Hermione wasn't sure.

"Fine. Suit you'self. I'll no' bother nex- PARKINSON!"

It was more an exclamation of sudden realisation than an angry outburst. But the other girl became suddenly vocal in apology. "I'm sorry Granger. Forget I was here...please, go back to your friends."

Even drunk Hermione was speechless at this feeble response unbecoming of this girl.

"Look...Hermione. It's your birthday. Leave me and go enjoy it. I'm fine."

Hermione realised she should probably go, she had been an awfully long time for a simple bladder release. But something still concerned her. "Why did you 'ide?"

"I...I'm not hiding."

"You are. I know is you. You can come out now."

Pansy didn't respond this time, and she certainly wasn't making any attempt to leave the cubicle.

"It was jus' sex P...Par...Pan...it was jus' sex."

"It wasn't sex, I sucked the guy off, but technicalities" Pansy defensively replied.

"An' he was an arsehole. Wha' do you see in 'im?" Hermione asked, screwing her face up.

"I don't see anything in him. He was trollish ugly."

Hermione had to agree there. "Bu' why do that if you're not attrac'ed to 'im?"

"You've never been to this club before Hermione have you?"

Hermione shook her head, realising too late that Pansy couldn't see her. Pansy didn't need an answer though. "This is a bad choice for your birthday night-out Hermione."

"Is the mos' pop...poplular...poplar...nigh'club in En'land." Hermione stumbled.

"Yeah because it's in Sleazeball London where the majority of perverted wizards live."

"Why come 'ere if you don' like it?" Hermione was beginning to get frustrated with Pansy.

"I work here."

"Thas even worse. You can choos' where you work you know?"

Pansy's response was heavy in anger. "Not for an enemy of Harry Potter."

The way she said 'enemy' made it seem like a label. Like she was referring to someone calling her that, rather than referring to herself generally.

As if Pansy could sense Hermione's difficulty in understanding, the Slytherin sighed and said. "I was hoping to do this in a different setting but no time like the present. The Ministry is making us work in bullshit jobs nobody wants to do. Because apparently I 'fought for the wrong cause'".

Hermione understood that 'us' meant the people who sympathised with Voldemort, as his followers were all quickly being rounded up and imprisoned. Whilst Hermione agreed repercussions should come to those who actively supported the Dark Lord, punishing those who merely only shared some of his beliefs was something completely different.

If they didn't kill, torture, raid, terrorise or incriminate in his name or for blood supremacy, then they was no case to be made to grant such treatment. Her plans were against the ideals some pure-bloods shared, not some anti-pureblood movement.

However her past self was reminding her who she was talking to. Should she listen to the person who opted to hand over Harry to Voldemort three years prior. And just an untrustworthy person in general.

There was something about this Pansy that was different to the old one. Much of that was to be discovered along the way, but one thing was clear. This wasn't the Pansy of three years ago.

The lack of alcohol in the past few minutes, plus the cool air in the room, had started bringing Hermione back to her normal self.

Five minutes passed since either of them had spoke but Hermione soon broke it. "So, wha' work have the Min'stry enforced on you?"

"You just caught me doing it." Pansy answered, trying to spell it out to her.

Hermione was shocked back into silence. 'She didn't mean...no, this is a nightclub, completely different place to... those places. She probably meant...cleaning, yes cleaning.

The guy must've disturbed her and Pansy obliged him with fellatio for some reason. But why did he come in the women's loo anyway? Surely Pansy wouldn't have obliged some perverted peeping tom, would she?

Maybe she thought the brunette was going to grass her to the owner or boss. And the Ministry gave her a job cleaning toilets, nobody voluntarily wants to do that. But a jobs a job, and Pansy was definitely the type to make a drama out of very little.

Complete sense.

"Really Granger?" Pansy resorted back to her old habits, understanding that the usually quick girl was struggling with this seemingly simple conundrum that was Pansy's job. "Am I gonna have to spit it out? This nightclub earns most of its customers through my...service. People pay me and I'm at their beck and call for as long as the price rates allow. The charming guy from five minutes ago paid me seven sickles. The only thing I saw in him was those sickles. Heck, it's called the Sirens Call for a reason."

Hermione could not try to deny the blatantly obvious job description Pansy was explaining to her. "You're a..." but Hermione couldn't finish.

The unlocking of the door made Hermione jump, and then it swung open and what she saw made her freeze.

She was staring at the a beautiful woman. In the most skimpiest and eye-catching outfit she'd ever seen on a person. Curves a mile long, but a bit of flesh and firmness to her body. Pale skin cloaked by jet black hair that blended into the shadows. Midnight blue around the eyes, making the green of her irises impossible not to be noticed. And Hermione only got round to registering that this was Pansy Parkinson when the Slytherin girl spoke.

"I'm a prostitute Granger. Prostitute."

An; Good start I hope.

An2: Edited chapter under new name and story development.


	2. Payment Means Service

_Darkness scares me more than most_

 _My flashlight never turns off_

 _Places where you wouldn't think_

 _Can hide the light from me_

 _So instead of relying on eyes_

 _I let my ears guide where_

 _To hold my light_

Hermione had a report held right to her face. Nobody ever needed to be that close to read something, a telltale sign to any observant witness that none of it was actually being read. Instead her mind whirled for a completely different reason than to obsorb the information in front of her.

Dennis Creevey, the newest addition to the Accidental Magic team, popped his head around her office divider and enthusiastically chirped "Double Americano with sweetener?"

Dennis was not a quiet boy, especially in his happy voice, but Hermione didn't even flinch in response. He politely coughed, not wanting to make a bad impression.

Hermione hummed and sharply regarded Dennis as if she'd been paying attention all along. Dennis smiled shyly this time. "Your coffee?"

"Oh, I am sorry Dennis. Here," she takes the brown cup and sweetly smiled back "that's very sweet of you."

"Just trying to be helpful on my first day Maam" He shrugged modestly.

Hermione nearly yakked at being called "Maam". "Dennis, we went to school together, you can call me Hermione."

Dennis chuckled nervously "The great Hermione Granger and me on a first name basis, I must be dreaming."

Hermione regarded him patiently, had he not been the curious and respectful kid he'd always been Hermione would've been more harsh.

"Three bits of advice Dennis. Number one, never think my participation in the war was any more valuable than yours, and your brothers." She watched the boys eyes glisten sadly for a moment and when he composed himself again she continued. "Second, this is not the DMLE, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone here. And lastly, we're a team now, and I like to think we're friends too."

Dennis grinned "Cool."

"You see, a good sense of humour. Me and you will get along like a house on fire." Hermione commended him. Had he not been a Muggle-born like herself, she would be hastily explaining that expression to him.

Dennis nodded and was about to leave before the curious side of him made itself known. "Is there something troubling you...Hermione?"

Hermione sipped her coffee contently "Troubling me? Why would you think something's troubling me?"

"Err...you have always been a quick reader from what I've seen and heard...and you were reading that report when I came to offer you a drink...that was half an hour ago." He seemed to sound somewhat guilty, almost as if he felt he had done wrong and expected to be told such.

Hermione was just exasperated that she'd been so obvious. "Troubled? You could very well say that yes."

"Don't worry, I won't pry." Dennis replied, trying to discontinue the conversation now he felt he'd overstepped the mark.

Hermione wanted to let him go, after all he was clearly wet behind the ears and couldn't offer her much in terms of information or help. But she reconsidered when she realised that he was the perfect person to talk to, because of the reasons she'd just mentioned.

Hermione hadn't told a soul about who she bumped into in the nightclub lavatory two nights ago. How could she? No Gryffindor would show sympathy to a snake, especially Pansy Parkinson. Hermione didn't trust her either to be honest; her brain was outnumbered by her compassionate heart and trustworthy gut.

The first reaction her close loved ones would have is to double check Hermione wasn't harmed, and their second to worm every little detail out of her; trying to piece together some sinister plot the Slytherin 'obviously' had in mind.

Hermione didn't know too much about what Pansy was going through, which was a large part of Hermione's problem; what she did know for certain was that Pansy was as surprised to see Hermione that night as she was. And certainly had no desire to do so. No, Hermione didn't think Pansy was plotting anything at all, it doesn't mean the Slytherin was being honest about her situation though.

But the fact that there was a possibility of her telling the truth, was enough to get Hermione's ire heating up. If it was true, it meant the Ministry was knowingly sending people to work in demeaning and barbaric jobs for punishment. A Ministry trying to make up for its past failures by flipping the focus from Muggle-borns to the sympathisers of Voldemort. Singling them out and degrading them.

The sympathizers beliefs were wrong, Hermione wasn't denying that. But freedom of speech goes both ways; speaking out about what you belief is a right every person has, popular opinion or not. It might not be socially excusable anymore, but blood supremacy was still a choice and Hermione's goal was to sway that opinion, not enforce what she believed onto people.

She would not and could not condone treatment of this absurdity, if indeed that treatment was reported truthfully.

"It's just a Ministry matter Dennis. Very boring for such an excitable person like you."

Dennis replied with surprising wit "if so, wouldn't such a topic need some excitement?"

Hermione snickered and conceded. "Too shay".

Dennis smiled then fell back into his shell. "Just messing. If you don't wish to talk I can get on with my job instead of bothering you."

Hermione shook her head and craned her neck to the opposite chair from her. "I will try to simplify it and make it an enjoyable conversation as much as I can."

Dennis found residence in the offered chair and Hermione quickly began. "As a Muggle-born yourself you have almost certainly experienced your fair share of prejudice, am I right?"

Seeing him nod uncaringly told Hermione he'd outgrown the horrible feelings the prejudice can inflict in you. Meaning he must've experienced more than a "fair share" to be begin with. But swallowing her empathy for the moment, she continued "how would you feel if the prejudiced became the inflicted?"

His answer was important because the nature of his response determined how long this discussion would be.

"Well, relief at first. A part of me would be glad. But if I were to see it from the viewpoint of how they saw me all those times, I'd just see myself."

His honesty impressed, and resultingly achieved the continuation of the conversation. "That's commendable of you. Well, the very thing may not be happening generally, or at least publically. It might not be happening at all. However I've recently been told that in one aspect, certain individuals who may have condoned or been responsible for the discrimination of Muggle-borns; are themselves being mistreated by the Ministry."

Dennis looked surprised. "Who told you that?"

Hermione hesitated before revealing "do you remember a Slytherin girl, in my year? Pug-nosed, black hair, stuck to Malfoy like a leech?"

After laughing at her unflattering description, he answered "Piggy Parkinson. Yeah, I can't forget. I think you compliment her there, she was unbelievably ugly."

Hermione felt the sudden fire of annoyance creeping up. She summed it up to a disapproval of that sort of attitude. But if that baffled her momentarily, she was equally baffled as to why she said what she did next. "She's not that ugly girl any longer."

Dennis replied with more surprise than he showed before. "Not someone like Parkinson, how could she be anything but ugly?"

"All it would take Dennis," she said sharply "to have you going back on those words, is to see her once in person. And I have done. The problem is the conditions in which I met her, and what they mean."

Dennis showed heaps of confusion to which Hermione indulged. "It appears the Ministry are forcing pure-blood wizards and witches, who didn't oppose Voldemort, to do demeaning and soul-crushing jobs. Work none of us would ever be comfortable doing."

"And you believed her?"

Hermione snapped "you know what, maybe you should go back to work if you're gonna act like this."

Dennis apologised and slumped guiltily in his chair. Hermione got over most of her irritation, but a hard tone still remained in her voice. "I don't believe anything as of yet. I feel that if I ignore it and its true, I would be ashamed of myself. If I don't ignore it and I report it, I risk my career and reputation on a lie. I can't discuss this with anyone close to me, because of the person I'm referring to. And I'm also unsure whether Pansy wants me to report it."

Dennis disregarded his feelings towards the Slytherin as he focused on one of his hero's problems. "Does mentioning this to someone close to you, necessarily mean you need to provide names? What's wrong with keeping Parkinson anonymous?"

Hermione had thought of that, pondering on it for a good two hours. Couldn't she just twist the truth about the girls identity, or just reveal that the nightclub employs people to do those acts, by the decree of the Ministry. But if it got down to an official report or investigation, Hermione would be forced to reveal her dishonesty. She'd be forgiven for the dishonesty, but she wasn't sure about being forgiven for who she was protecting with it.

"No. If it's true then I will need her help and it will just come out anyway. No, the ones close to me cannot know...at least not yet. I won't let them talk me out of helping people like Pansy get control of their lives, by reminding me what sort of person she is."

Dennis nodded his head in understanding. "I've always liked that about you. Heart of a saint, even towards a demon girl."

Hermione smiled at the compliment "I won't be saint-like if I find she conjured all this up and my career is looking down the barrel."

"I don't think that would ever be a possibility, you losing your career."

"Well I'm not willing to face the possibility at all. Which is why I need more than Pansy's word, I need evidence. I need a team of individuals who can back her up, I need records, I need faces and names. I just don't know how to get it all." Hermione admitted all this before looking at an unconvinced young man with a knowing look in his eyes. "What, still doubting me?"

"No I'm not. You know exactly what to do. I think you knew before I even came along. Go see Parkinson again."

Hermione sighed. "I can't go back there. How would I explain it?"

"Just say..." he stopped in realisation "...what was Parkinson's job by the way?"

Hermione pondered about how to put this delicately, but she gave up trying to mince her words. "She works at The Siren's Call. She's a hook-up girl."

"A what?" Wow, still innocent was young Dennis.

"A p...pr...for Merlin's sake, she gets paid for sex. She's a prostitute."

She could tell Dennis wanted to laugh, his shining eyes and the signs of fight in his neutral expression. "I see what you mean now. The Ministry is forcing her to do a job that involves payment for sex. I can see the conflict of morality there. Well..."

Hermione was patiently waiting for his long pause to end, whilst his brain tried to construct an idea for going back there.

She did not predict the pause would end in him turning bright red and looking like a frightened mouse. "Dennis?"

"Ha ha...no I have no...idea."

"You're lying. Come on, spit it out."

Dennis became even more uncomfortable, he might've even fled had Hermione's chair not been in the way of the escape route. "It's a ridiculous idea, you'd kill me for even suggesting it."

"What's so bad about it?" Hermione asked. "My word, you'll blow a blood vessel if you carry on. Just tell me."

"Iwasthinkingyoushouldgoaskforherservices" he looked out of breath, for good reason.

Hermione's eyebrows hid behind her fringe. "Come again?"

With a deep breath he provided "Don't kill me. I think...you...should...go ask...for...Parkinson's...service."

Hermione already felt her body reacting to the suggestion. But for clarification "service as in...ask her for sex."

"You don't have to! Have sex that is! Just, get her alone to go over what she said and whatnot!" Dennis compromised with too much enthusiasm.

He just suggested Hermione to go back to the club, and ask to have 'private time' with Pansy Parkinson. How that helped explain why she'd been there to Ron was obvious, it didn't. It made it a million times worse.

But then, how else was she going to speak to her again? Wait in their toilet facilities until Pansy came in with another dog of a man? Wait for her to drain all the guys sexual energy before managing another very awkward conversation?

Even if Hermione did catch Pansy in a much different scenario, it wasn't a guarantee the Slytherin would speak to her again. At least with a private booking she got a decent chance.

There was an element of excitement about it that Hermione pointedly ignored.

"As mortifying as that idea is, it might be my best chance."

"Really?!" exclaimed Dennis, having not expect her to be as calm as she was. Let alone agreeing with his idea.

"I will meet her TO DISCUSS HER CLAIM, and see if she wants me to help her. I WILL NOT HAVE..." realising how loud she was being, she ended with a whisper "...sex with her."

"No. Of course. I would never suggest doing that." He clearly wanted immediate escape. "I'd best get back to work."

Hermione needed to ensure one last thing though before he got away. "Dennis...we never had this conversation. Got it?"

"I got it" he immediately replied "I got it".

Then he was gone. And Hermione's concentration was gone too.

#

#

Hermione must've stared at the front of The Siren's Call for a good fifteen minutes. The weird engraving of an incredibly beautiful lady with her bottom half unfinished beneath the curvy water line. On the end of her arm was a very concerned (but clearly aroused) man being coerced (dragged) into the water with the beauty.

Somehow images of the man moulding into a more feminine form with long curls came into her mind, alerting her to the craziness she was meddling in. It made her two different types of nervous.

The cover-up story she had to make up made her feel guilty; she always told Ron never to keep secrets or lie to her, and she couldn't be more hypocritical as she stood there unmoving. But hopefully it was this once and she'd never have to lie or deceive ever again.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the engraving and steeled her eyes. She could do this. Do it and get it over with. Get more information on Pansy, maybe find out about other victims and move onto them when she's gotten all she can from the Slytherin.

With her Gryffindor courage pushing her, she entered the club.

She'd arrived a little early, the club only being open twenty minutes, so it wasn't anywhere near as packed as the night before last. It was easy therefore to find her way to the bar.

She'd magically alter her facial features first. Then she'd start casually, enjoying a quick gin and orange and eventually enquiring about the Sirens. And she followed the plan to the word.

She was dressed in casual jeans and a black top. Looking her best without looking to be on a night out. She was about to hire a prostitute, she didn't want the added humiliation of hopeless men trying to flirt and fail at smooth-talking her.

She perhaps should've invited young Dennis just for the company or to discourage any sleazeballs approaching her. Then again Dennis wasn't exactly a macho man, Hermione herself probably weighed more. He also would die in discomfort at being asked out.

But most importantly, Pansy would refuse point blank to talk if she knew Hermione had blabbed. The way she hid when Ginny came looking for Hermione two nights prior, told her she wasn't willing to be discovered. It was bad enough that Hermione found out.

But alone, with a bit of secrecy, she might get some more out of Pansy.

"You finished that my dear?" the barwoman asked. Her hair fire red and looking like a housewife from the sixties.

Hermione checked her small glass where a small orange puddle swirled on the bottom. She hadn't even realised she'd been drinking it. "Er...yes just the one more."

The barwoman took her glass and brandished her wand at the shelf behind her. A large bottle of gin floated steadily towards the bar, and the woman's hand intercepted it. Her curious eyes regarded Hermione's slightly uncomfortable ones. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"If it's an inappropriate question yes." Hermione replied.

"Inappropriate" the woman found some hilarity in her use of that word "usually everything people ask for is inappropriate in here. And you are not here for a couple of drinks, I know that."

Hermione could see her point, Hermione herself was here for inappropriate reasons. "No, I'm not just here for the drinks."

"Or a night-out, you ain't getting drunk off your head in that attire. Which means you're only here for one other reason, am I right?"

Hermione nodded "Guilty as charged."

The barwoman topped her up and winked. "On the house, you can take it with you if you want some liquid courage."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione wasn't quite on the same wavelength.

"Our Siren girls? You can take it when you two are to get things started, you get me now?"

"Ah. Well...thank you very much." Hermione accepted the newly filled glass.

"It's been a while since a homocul girl came in here." The redhead stated.

"What's a homocul?"

"Dear me girl, you're a witch and still struggling with latin. Oculi Hominis. Man eyes. Homocul. You have the sexual gaze of a man." She explained as if obvious.

"I..." Hermione was about to deny the remark about her sexual orientation, but it was easier to go with it. It was half true. "Indeed."

"Each to their own. Got any of our girls in mind, or do you prefer spontaneity?"

Hermione nearly coughed on her drink "I have someone in mind."

"A favourite of yours?"

"Not exactly. Just what I'm seeking tonight." Hermione answered her.

"Well Wayne will be out shortly, he owns the service side of the business."

As she went to serve another punter and missed Hermione's low mumble of dissatisfaction.

Before her second glass was drained, a man stepped out from a doorway behind the bar. He had hair styled like a girls; all long, golden blonde and silky. His heavy brown eyebrows told you the hair was as real as a stuffed animal. His face was handsomely ruggish. His perfectly ironed shirt clashing horribly with his pink flared trousers. Hermione could escape momentarily from her awkwardness by hiding a chuckle behind her glass.

He went over to the redhead woman and they spoke in a formal discussion about something. As the interaction appeared to draw to a close, the barwoman pointed out Hermione and a smile that rivalled Lockharts came gliding over to her.

"Good evening Miss, how may we serve you tonight?"

Hermione instantly hated this man, and his voice. "I wish to hire a Siren please."

"Indeed. A female customer certainly is a refreshing change, would you like to see our catalogue?" He asked.

Hermione hated everything to do with this "service", its very nature dragged what it meant to be a woman through the dirt. A "catalogue" was where you looked for nice home furnishings or appliances, not sexual partners. Hermione had to swallow down all these feelings, and stomach it at least until she could speak with Pansy.

"That won't be necessary, I have someone in mind."

"You've met one of my Sirens before" he stated with approval.

"Yes. A girl by the name of Pansy."

"Ah, our precious dark flower, of course it is. She has the highest satisfaction ratings and most recommendations. I'll arrange for it shortly, but first your name?"

"Belinda Davies." Hermione's alias, an unsavoury character from the department of International Magical Cooperation, was actually a close match to Hermione physically. A good scapegoat for any checks the club staff may carry out.

He wrote the name down and smiled at her once finished. "She'll be with you shortly. She'll explain the rules, rates and choice of settings. Enjoy your night won't you?"

Hermione's fake smile fooled him. "I will."

She uncaringly glared daggers at his retreating back before her eyes rested on her drink.

Pansy would be here in moments, and as soon as she realised this, excitement took over her briefly.

Hermione had to be honest, she could've got much worser-looking girls than Pansy. How Pansy transformed from that horrid, scowling girl into someone so breath-taking; at least there was one pleasant surprise to come out of all this.

'It's just appreciation of what one finds appealing, seeing but never touching, Ron does it all the time. With me by his side I might add'

Hermione downed the rest of the drink and the empty glass was snatched from her grasp. "Who do you think you're fooling Granger?"

Hermione's eyes found such breath-taking beauty invading her personal space. "Er...excuse me?" Her panic at the possibility of Pansy having read her mind.

"Drop the act, don't worry I'm not gonna grass you up." She brought Hermione's glass to her lips and gulped the last remnants of the drink. "I'm certainly a bit surprised though, but also not."

"How did you know who I was, the alterations were working fine?" Hermione enquired.

"Belinda Davies. As if that stuck-up cow would ever have the guts to come to a place like this. And for a service like this. You could pass as her with little effort, the real you would've caused a media circus in here."

Hermione gave Pansy credit for her logical way of thinking and observational skills. "Well, aren't you glad I wasn't her?"

"Anyone beats her." Pansy scoffed "but what is intriguing beyond comprehension, is why you've taken such an interest in me."

Hermione held her gaze into those charcoal rim emerald eyes "I want it perfectly understood i'm not here for any shenanigans. I want to know more about your claims regarding your job circumstances and who else has been affected."

Pansy appeared bored but there was a flash of something else which she failed to disguise. "Just like you to not leave something alone."

Hermione regarded her disbelievingly "what did you expect me to do after telling me all that? Why tell me at all if you didn't want any action to be taken?"

"Your nosy drunken self wouldn't shut up." Pansy answered easily.

"And what about all the hiding, Ginny came in and you hid because you were ashamed. Same as you were with me."

Pansy then roughly yanked Hermione so she was pulled in close to her face. "Have you told them?"

"I haven't told anyone." Hermione lied.

"It better stay that way Granger. My life is a hellhole as it is without adding your lot to the long list of shit I have to deal with." Pansy warned.

Hermione ignored the threat "what stuff would that be?"

Pansy quickly pushed her back where she came from. Hermione missed the sweet perfume she couldn't help lose herself slightly to. "You know, information is not part of my service. I'm a prostitute, not an informant. Unless you pay me good, you will not be getting anything tonight."

Pansy turned to leave but Hermione stopped her. "Wait..." this was her only shot "...how much for an hour?"

An; more to come.

The heat starts to pick up next chapter, but no full on sex until a decent few chapters away.

Thanks for reading, and let me know if you're enjoying it so far

An2: I should edit past chapters more often, they read much better and it helps iron out wrinkles that I missed originally.


	3. The Pink Room

_Blissfully ignorant and supine,_

 _Lost in the economy line,_

 _voters don't have a clue_

 _that liberty is through._

Pansy dragged Hermione into a pink room that would make Umbridge swoon. A heart-shaped queen bed occupying the entire room, bar the space between the door and it. Drawers were fitted into the headboard, and whatever was inside them Hermione guessed wouldn't be conventionally seen in a normal household. Well, not hers anyway.

Even being in this room sent guilt throughout Hermione's body. How could she explain this as innocent, even when it truly was, whilst sharing the room with that bed and this person? It didn't sound innocent to Hermione, even though it technically was.

And she foolishly asked and paid for an hour. Questioning Pansy and getting all the information she needed, likely might take only fifteen minutes. Hermione felt like leaving but Pansy explained that doing so cut her wages. The boss believed "pre-mature finishes" meant the customer was unsatisfied and didn't get their money's worth.

Hermione didn't owe Pansy anything, but she couldn't be the reason Pansy gets severe pay deductions. That meant something had to occupy the rest of that hour. Maybe casual conversation, if they both could act civilly for that long.

Hermione was too distracted at first to notice Pansy opening one of the drawers on the headboard, scrummaging inside. Hermione became nervous as she asked "what are you looking for?"

Pansy replied without looking back "we have to make it look like we've been up to things in here; if there's no mess, there was no sex." Pansy was oblivious to how her skimpy skirt rose up at the back, her position on all fours opening up a view for Hermione to see milky firm thighs, glimpses of her black thong and the beginnings of smooth derriére skin.

'Great, even when she's not trying she still does her job well' Hermione internally tells herself.

Hermione thinks all this with her eyes glued to Pansy's barely concealed globes.

"This'll have to do" Pansy stated, pulling back onto her knees and hiding her assets once more. "You like wine don't you?"

Hermione breathed out at the same time Pansy's skirt shut closed, meaning she was out of breath when she replied. "Yeees. Ahem, yes I do. Although is that wise given...we're not actually going to do anything"

"It's only one glass of rosé, it's not Amortentia"

Guilt again. This room, the wine and a sex worker. The night is just inventing new things to help screw up Hermione's sanity. When Hermione did tell Ron about her investigation, all this will be changed indefinitely.

Pansy poured two glasses of rosé, handing Hermione hers and placing the bottle on the top of the headboard. She delved back into the drawer again. Then returned with a sleeping mask and, to Hermione's shock, pink fluffy handcuffs. "Are they really necessary?"

Pansy had her old mocking tone when she responded. "What's wrong Granger, Weasley not an adventurous one?"

Hermione stood her ground. "What me and my boyfriend get up to is none of your concern."

"Take that as a no" Pansy sniggered.

Hermione changed the subject rather harshly "You promised me information. I want your whole story."

Pansy brandished her wand in one hand and her glass of rosé in the other. "My whole story? Right, well I was born Pansy Parkinson, pure-blood, Slytherin. I'm a Sagittarius, and-"

"You know what I mean!" Hermione's irritation with Pansy already burning nicely. "How did you end up working here?"

Pansy finally took the question seriously, a huge gulp of wine for encouragement.

Pansy began to narrate how she graduated from Hogwarts to find auror's searching her home, for evidence that the Parkinson's had aided or supported the Dark Lord's cause. And finding something Pansy believed the Malfoys had planted on their Christmas visits.

The undisguised anger in her eyes regarding the Malfoy family was another startling surprise to Hermione. She remembered a time when Pansy would glare across the Great Hall at her for what a hippogriff did to Draco; like it was Hermione's fault he was an arrogant, ego-fed fool who took his chances with a dangerous beast, and lost. And their families seemed to come together like fish and chips.

Hermione was kicking herself for not bringing a notebook of some kind, but she resolved that issue by pausing every new bit of information and going back over it. "You think the Malfoy's deliberately left incriminating evidence in your home, with the intention of what?"

"The Malfoy's were scared shitless long before the Dark Lord fell. They were smart, saw the dangers that laid in wait should the Dark Lord be defeated by Potter and the Death Eaters hunted down. They either wanted our family to share the repercussions, or were hoping to use the evidence as blackmail, but never got the opportunity to use it."

Hermione recalled Lucius Malfoy's trial, and how he tried to say anything and everything to snitch on other Death Eater families. The Parkinson's were mentioned, but Hermione thought the aurors wouldn't have followed up the accusations based purely on his word. But clearly they had. "What was the incriminating evidence?"

"The Malfoy's left a wax-sealed envelope, with the family crest of Slytherin. The Dark Lord's seal. The message was conveniently missing but the envelope was evidence that the Parkinson's were in talks with The Dark Lord. But we weren't."

Out of curiosity, and a bit of disbelief, Hermione asked. "Why didn't your family join forces with him?"

Pansy scowled at Hermione. "You saying my family is capable of killing and torturing, on the basis that we once shared some of the same opinions?"

Hermione back-pedalled. "I-I just...it just seemed...you and the Malfoys were close."

"Listen here and listen good" Pansy ordered. "There's good and evil, and we all fall on one side of that. There's no inbetween because its rare to be evil. It takes a person without humanity to be evil. Only the evil can enjoy murder, torture and rape. I might not be nice, but it doesn't make me evil."

"I know that" Hermione insisted. "But the Malfoys-"

"I hate the Malfoys. Every. Last. One. But even they weren't evil. Who did they kill? Who did they torture? They were cowards, who did nothing to stop the evil they were involved in. But they did not commit the same evil acts, they were human which is the greatest compliment they deserve. That, Granger, is the difference between good and evil."

Hermione found it hard to agree with Pansy about the Malfoy's. But for the person who was tortured in the Malfoys home, it would be hard to convince them. But the way Pansy took offence made Hermione feel guilty. "I apologise for judging you so harshly. So your parents were not interested in joining Vol...The Dark Lord's forces, so you believe the Malfoys took offence and framed you?"

Pansy explained, having calmed down. "Yes. It was enough to have my parents a trial. My parents ended up winning the trial, but in spite the Ministry took all my familys estate away. We were homeless."

Hermione replied in shock and was clearly appalled by that admission "they can't do that."

"Well they can, cos they did." Pansy snarkily responded.

Hermione thought furiously "your parents won the case. And...you said this was your parents trial?"

"Yes."

"You weren't under suspicion?"

"No. I wasn't present that Christmas when the Malfoys came, I was at Hogwarts remember."

"Was your estate private? I mean, were you with an independent contractor?"

"No, we put our estate in the hands of the trustworthy. You'd have to be stupid or...muggle-born to not trust Gringotts with your properties." Pansy looked sheepish.

Hermione found it surprising and heart-warming that Pansy was trying her best to not unintentionally insult her. Hermione already knew what Pansy meant. Muggle-borns don't have their own vault, until they could open one when they come of age. Which means post-graduate muggle-borns weren't financially stable enough to purchase an estate and secure it, unless they were married to a half-blood or pure-blood. That's why Hermione lived at the Burrow before moving in with Ron and Harry.

Of course, there were other reasons behind that decision than financial ones.

Choosing not to comment on that, Hermione instead supplied. "So even if your parents had lost the case, the estate would remain yours. Heirs automatically inherit their parents estate whether through death or imprisonment, so that estate can't be taken away unless you were prosecuted too."

"You'll find that the Ministry can do anything. The law reforms are just code for 'punish pure-blood scum."" Pansy bad-mouthed.

Hermione's instinct was to defend the reforms. They were trying to make the wizarding community more equal. But the prosecution of the elder Parkinsons was very shady.

"So you were homeless, where did you go?" Hermione questioned.

"New place every night. Leaky Cauldron. Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Every new place cheaper than the previous, and therefore much rougher." Pansy answers were so indifferent, Hermione knew she was pretending she wasn't affected by any of this.

Her empty wine glass told a different story.

"How long did this go on for?"

Pansy explained how her parents got fed-up with dragging their daughter down with them, and gave Pansy every last knut they had to go on and live her life. Her eyes grew wistful at the part where she said she hadn't seen them since.

Hermione felt a huge deal of sympathy. Hell, had her side lost the war that might've been her life. Hermione didn't fight a war to put apparent neutrals in poverty. And she also knew how it felt to lose your parents... difference being she got hers back.

Hermione wanted to ask about Pansy's parents but she clearly would not enjoy answering that, and it wasn't what Hermione was here for. "When did the Ministry force you to work here?"

Pansy recovered from her distress to smirk and be irritating. "More wine?"

Hermione might not like it but she was the one who needed the answers. She paid for this opportunity. So Hermione was virtually a puppet of Pansy's for an hour, one that could only grumble and moan at the person with all the strings. At least though she was giving her answers.

Hermione held her glass out, requesting it to be filled wordlessly. Pansy did so, along with her own glass. "Where was I?"

"You were homeless and your parents gave you money" Hermione told her.

"Oh yeah. With that money I went to the only person I trust. Daphne has always been a sister to me, I was probably more a sister to her than her actual sister."

Hermione could safely say Daphne Greengrass was the most tolerable Slytherin. She was cold, a little pompous (but nowhere near Malfoys standard) and thought herself superior. Not in blood status though, in intelligence. And credit where it's due, she was very smart. But she wasn't superior to Hermione, and she resented the brunette because of that.

Pansy continued. "She allowed me to stay for as long as I needed, but she could only offer me the sofa. I took it, and soon found out that the Ministry was screwing with the Greengrass family as well."

Another pure-blood family, and they weren't associated with Voldemort either to Hermione's knowledge. "How?"

Pansy told her that Jebediah Greengrass, Daphne's father, was demoted at MACUSA after a scandal. The Ministry of Magic had warned the Head of the Treasury that Greengrass may have been affiliated with the Dark Lord, which very nearly cost him his job entirely. The Ministry revealed conveniently after the demotion that Greengrass was clean, but the Treasury never trusted him afterwards.

Hermione could see how slimy that may look of the Ministry, but it really could be a story of pre-maturity. Then again, it sounded as cliché as "my dog ate my homework".

Then something suddenly occurred to Hermione. "Why does a British pure-blood family choose politics in America?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and drawled "Because they are not fully British."

Hermione wasn't ashamed, her interest in pure-bloods was far off her list of priorities. "But they're one of the Sacred Twenty-eight?"

"Jebediah is American on his mother's side" Pansy explained as if teaching a toddler. "He and his wife moved away from the UK the moment Astoria left school."

Hermione huffed "I'm so sorry I don't follow every wizarding families lives, including those that have wronged me in the past."

"Forgive me, I was under the impression you knew everything. Apparently not." Pansy sarcastically replied.

Hermione resented that but now wasn't the time for defensiveness. "You still haven't told me how you ended up here?"

"A strongly-worded letter and a threat of deportation to a very unfriendly part of the wizarding world."

"Deportation? But you're British-born?"

Pansy laughed humourlessly "I'm not even a human being to the Ministry, my nationality is of no relevance to them. It was this job or that."

To Hermione these stories had reached such shocking heights, that she began to doubt them. After all, Hermione worked in the Ministry, she herself graduated the same year as Pansy did. She was on first name basis with the Minister of Magic for crying out loud. There was no way Kingsley would allow these policies, and if he did there is no way Hermione would've not found out about them until now.

And issues as big as that would stand out like a sore thumb in such a rumour mill of a Ministry. Or that's what Hermione thought.

"These claims are outlandish, you know that? I'm trying to believe you, I've given you my trust for the truth. But eviction? Libel? Deportation?"

Pansy just seemed to become more amused, but there was no deception as far as Hermione could tell. And with Parkinson, you can tell. "You think because you and Shacklebolt are war chums, he wouldn't hide things from you. He may be a former auror, but he's now a politician."

Hermione didn't like her accusatory tone "if you knew Kingsley like I do, you'd know he's a decent man. And once you're an auror the job never leaves you, no matter what heights you reach."

Pansy shook her head. She looked sorry for Hermione, what for exactly the brunette hadn't a clue. "You are going to be completely fucked up when you learn the truth. I will say nothing further on Shacklebolt, but I will give you some evidence to check out."

Whilst Pansy transfigured a scrap of paper, and strangely used her lipstick as a writing utensil, Hermione studied Pansy's words over and over in her head. Was Pansy this good of an actor? Again her brain said yes, but it was slowly being swayed.

Hermione wished that she'd learnt basic Legilimency, for moments like this. She wanted to trust her and something was telling her she should, but could she trust her own judgement. Was this still the infamous, Slytherin queen Pansy Parkinson? Or was this the struggling, demotivated, reluctant sex worker Pansy Parkinson? Were both the same behind the outer shell?

Pansy was soon enough shoving the slip of paper into Hermione's hand, ultimately ending the brunette's chaotic thoughts. Pansy didn't let go of the paper until Hermione was forced to meet her gaze. "Whatever you do, do not share these to anyone. I'd highly recommend you go solo on this whole thing, but if the shit gets real hard you don't let anyone know of these."

Hermione finally took full possession of the note. Hermione read and was surprised by what she saw.

"You won't find them where they're supposed to be. Shacklebolt will likely keep them close I should think."

"These are work registration numbers" Hermione confirmed.

"Well bless my soul, I had no idea" Pansy sarcastically remarked. "These are all the pure-blood workers who the Ministry are controlling. Some of them may have slight connections to the Dark Lord, but none of them were Death Eaters. Some names will really surprise you."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a Parkinson. I either know them personally, or know someone who knows them personally." Hermione thought that is the most plausible thing Pansy has said.

Hermione had everything she needed, whilst still not at all convinced. But she'd get it investigated no matter what. And it appears she'd have to do it herself, anonymously. "There's one more thing."

"You've got three quarters of an hour left, will it take that long?"

"No. I wish you told me about your wage situation before I paid."

Pansy smirked "Serves you right for jumping right in."

More to avoid her embarrassment Hermione asked her final question "why haven't you done anything about this until now?"

"You're the one asking, I'm just providing" Pansy shrugged. She was definitely hiding something, but was it wise to snoop into motives?

Hermione didn't need to know. She had the information, she had the evidence; fake or not they were all she needed. But if she told Hermione all that, why was she holding back on this?

Personal or not, Hermione needed to know. The Pansy from the women's toilets was crying out for help, this one was pretending to be normal but trying too hard. Something was going on with Pansy, and if she truly was in trouble then Hermione had to know.

"Pansy" Hermione softly began "we weren't both drunk the other night, you didn't need to tell me all that. You told me for a reason. Even now you're covering up for us and helping me find the truth. We may not exactly get along but I help those in need. You are in need of my help, and you wanted it since the moment you came out that cubicle the other night. So what I want to know is, why me?"

Pansy stared at Hermione full-on, and the brunette eagerly anticipated an answer. She eventually got one "you work in the Ministry, have your own reputation and Potter, and Weasley. If anyone could get me out of this, it's you."

Hermione might've guessed that actually. " Fair enough. If I'm to believe you, I will do everything in my power to expose all this and give all who's affected their freedom. I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, in exchange is there anything you haven't told me, something I need to know you might've missed?"

Silence from Pansy.

Hermione turned to leave. Yes, there was something she refused to indulge, but the dread that now poured from Pansy was undeniable. Hermione could wait another night regardless, too much at once was rather overwhelming. "Sorry about the cut wages, I'm sure you'll make up for your losses soon. You do have many recommendations after all."

Hermione had her hand on the handle and quickly found a large, rapid force pin her chest to the door. Her arms were at her side and her palms flattened against the wood by another set of hands. A warm, cushiony form squashed against her back and she could feel the sizeable set of mammaries flush against her shoulder blades.

The occurrence was forceful but not violent. Still it caught Hermione unawares and she momentarily lost all feeling. "Er...Parkinson?"

Just as suddenly Hermione squealed with another forceful attack from Pansy. She was spun via the waist to then be pinned against the door facing the Slytherin. Pansy interlocked her fingers into the brunette's and their bodies were bust-to-bust.

Pansy had an intense yet troubled expression. She stared into Hermione's eyes, unsettling her by the heat which she suspected was not anger. Their faces were so close they were breathing on each other, Hermione gawked and Pansy searched for something Hermione knew nothing about.

With a dry swallow Hermione tried again "what are you doing Parkinson?"

Pansy shook her head lightly "I don't know, I have no idea. What I'm doing, and what I'm going to do, I just can't let you go like that."

Hermione was confused beyond comprehension, "Why not?"

Pansy furrowed her brow heavily "I just can't."

Hermione felt an abundance of things, it was hard to identify them all. But she mainly picked out awkwardness, trepidation, and yes arousal.

Pansy finally gave in to something and she started moving again. One hand detached and slowly settled on her waist, Hermione's freed hand remained in its frozen position. The other hand then detached and cups her cheek.

Hermione finally was confident that the situation had gone to a place it really shouldn't be going, but no matter how much she told herself that, she couldn't physically stop it.

When Hermione didn't resist it gave Pansy full license and she leaned in. She surprisingly avoids Hermione's mouth, kissing and nibbling the skin underneath her ear. Pansy's thigh slithered between Hermione's legs, her sex flush against the groove of Pansy's upper-leg.

Hermione gasped at first, but soon started moaning. Her eyes closed as she began to give in entirely.

Then Pansy trailed her lips from her neck to the fluffy pink lips. They were barely connected for a single second when Hermione snapped back into control.

"No!" Hermione shoved Pansy back and it was her turn to be in shock. "What is wrong with you, you know I'm committed to Ron, I love him! I didn't come here for...that."

Pansy shrunk away and the regret and embarrassment was clear to see.

That was nothing compared to how Hermione felt. With her head spinning she left the room and the club without a word.

An; got there finally. A bit stop-and-start when writing this but it's finally the end of the chapter

AN2: Yeah, reading back I found some parts were nothing short of dumb. Hopefully they're gone now.


	4. Who Said Libraries Were Peaceful

_Stay, lady, stay, for mercy's sake,  
And hear a helpless orphan's tale,  
Ah! sure my looks must pity wake,  
'Tis want that makes my cheek so pale.  
Yet I was once a mother's pride,  
And my brave father's hope and joy,  
But in the Nile's proud fight he died,  
And I am now an orphan boy. _

Thank Merlin Ron hadn't been home before Hermione apparated in. Thank Merlin he and Harry were too preoccupied with the radio coverage of the Cannons match to notice Hermione's unusual haste and discomposure. Thank Merlin it carried on until late, in which Ron became too tired to notice much of anything.

Miraculously Hermione managed to get into bed without Ron knowing anything was amiss with her. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long, she needed to either deal with her problems or hide them better until she could forget all about them.

This was easier said than done of course, just looking at Ron with an adequate poker face highlighted the reason behind it. This is exactly why Hermione hadn't made any direct eye contact with him tonight, nor Harry. After all they both knew her best in the world, and she felt like an open book in front of them.

One problem, of many problems she now had, was that she had to decide very quickly if she was going to inform them of her investigation. Unfortunately Hermione couldn't simply turnaway from this important journey of discovery Pansy sent her on, even if she wanted to. After the near kiss, she definitely wanted to.

Pansy was still the callous pure-blood, and apparently a seductress, but Hermione still believed Pansy was speaking truthfully.

But there was absolutely no chance of Hermione going back to see Parkinson. She would gladly accept a life in which they'd never see one another again.

This wasn't melodrama, for the damage Pansy could've caused had Hermione spinning. She was infuriated at her for behaving in a fashion that could've impacted on her steady and committed relationship with her boyfriend. She was scared what Pansy would do should she act out of spite against her, hold something life-destroying over her.

Shamefully, there was another worrying thing that had the potential to do even more damage. Arousal.

Despite her rage, guilt and anxiety leaving her mind a wreck; there happened to be a large part of her body alight with an insatiable spike of curiosity, caused by Pansy.

When Hermione tried to stop worrying over everything, and stop her nerves from overloading, the image of Pansy pinning her to a wall and ravishing Hermione appeared. Then she'd fidget for a completely different reason.

Hermione cursed her sexuality, not for the first time either. She's never had her sexuality potentially threatening her situation before. In actual fact, she'd almost forgot her sexuality completely being absorbed into a Ron-only world, where he is virtually the only person her attractions have been for. He didn't even know about her sexuality until a drunken birthday party game got it out of her.

And as if activating it by speech, that night happened to be the beginnings of her current dilemmas with Pansy.

Laying on her side, facing away from Ron's side of the bed, all she could see was Pansy Parkinson and herself wrapped around each other. And whether through mental exhaustion or resignation, she allowed them in and explored.

Hermione and Pansy entwined naked on the fluffy pink bed, making use of those cuffs and blindfold.

Hermione crawling towards Pansy's gorgeous behind as she rummaged in the drawer, ripping her thong down her thighs and digging her tongue into the moist flesh found there.

Hermione even envisioned turning over in her and Ron's bed, and being pleasantly surprised to see Pansy laying there instead of Ron. Pansy would hold a finger to her lips and silently go to town on Hermione, whilst Ron continued to finish in the bathroom oblivious.

This was unfaithful, no matter what spin you put on it. Fantasies exist, but this was different. Where does it stop, was it simply masturbatory material or would the hunger not be satiated until it got the real thing? Experimenting was still cheating if you do it behind your partners back.

The saddening thing is Hermione could become one of those people if she couldn't control her sexual attractions towards another girl...more importantly, a girl she isn't involved with.

Ron caught Hermione with her hand in her knickers and teased "getting impatient are we?"

Hermione's hand shot out of her private area in alarm, making Ron chuckle "come on, you're not going to tell me you're embarrassed by being caught masturbating by your boyfriend. Really I'm the perfect person to catch you, at least you didn't get caught by all your siblings AND mother."

Ron cringed at his own admission "all on separate occasions."

Normally this would be a time for Hermione to laugh at his misfortune, or tease him by recommending a certain locking spell on his door. But tonight all he got was a deer in headlights.

"You...startled me is all."

Ron climbed into bed smirking saucily "I'm sorry, would you like me to start-le you back up?"

Hermione simply rolled onto an unprepared Ron' laying on top of his chest and straddling his hips. "Please do."

"O-kay then" Ron still smirks at her but there's genuine surprise as well.

Hermione rained kisses on his sensitive neck whilst simultaneously rolling her mound on his pelvis. She got a hard sign of arousal for her efforts and vigorously kept gyrating on him.

She started ripping the buttons on his pajama shirt quite animalistically, kissing every new inch of skin revealed to her. He made quick work of removing her top and handled her bare breasts.

She moaned as she sat upright on him, showing the impressive curve of her spine and presenting her perky breasts to the open air. There...he had done it. All thoughts of Pansy were gone, and she could satisfy her desires for Ron instead. Just how it should stay.

Completely lost in him, she fulfilled her needs and two hours later slept on the shoulder of her true lover. Untroubled and unhindered with thoughts of a Slytherin sex worker...at least for now.

Next Morning

Hermione was the last person to assemble into the on-duty team. An incident had occured at a muggle library, a magical accident of some sort involving a seven year old boy. The team was relatively large because of how public a location themagic occurred in. Possibly a number of witnesses may need to be obliviated, and some may have left the scene which meant tracking them down.

Dennis was on the team for his first assignment, he smiled warmly at Hermione as he saw her. She did not smile back. She knew he only wanted to help, but his help put her in all this mess. She'd speak to him again when she felt more composed.

Unfortunately she hadn't slept off the turmoil like she hoped.

Once the assigned members were ready, they all grabbed the portkey. A rubbish bin lid; despite it obviously not having any bin germs on it, Hermione instinctively did not want to touch it at first. She recovered in time though, just as the portkey activated.

They soon had feet back on solid ground, arriving in an empty car park behind the library. They were told to muggle up, and Hermione only needed to shrink her cloak and store it to achieve that. So did Dennis.

They made sure they had equipped their fake police badges and headed inside. The lights were all out, the entire library dimly illuminated by the autumn sky. It appeared to be closed understandably, and the staff were slightly concerned with how they got in.

"Oh the door was open, you must've forgot to lock it. Don't worry yourself though, we merely need to ask you a few questions."

The team leader, an Australian wizard by the name of Noah Jaxon, held his fake badge up to the two librarians. He was your usual friendly Aussie most of the time, unless you call him Jackson. For unknown reasons that seems to really rub him the wrong way.

He asked about the power problem. "Oh, I'm sure it was just a power surge" the lady librarian replied.

"Most probably. We're looking for a seven year old who was supposedly in here earlier?" he kindly questioned.

The male librarian answered this time, sternly looking over his glasses at them. "There were two, we had them swiftly removed. They were completely vandalising the furniture in their disrespectful wrath. I won't have that nonsense in this library."

"Did you notice anything unusual about these boys?" the senior witch on the team replied, Obelix Waddeobi, of Nigerian descent.

"They were just causing trouble. They had ceased their squabble by the time I went to remove them." The male librarian answered.

"The boy with him though looked white as a sheet, I don't know what the other kid did but it certainly frightened him" the woman added helpfully.

"Were these kids regular members of your library?" Noah ask.

"Not for much longer. Why, what's happened?" the man replied with concern.

"I'm afraid we cannot supply any details of an ongoing investigation, however its vital that we find these kids. Do you have any contact details regarding these troublemakers?" Noah enquired.

"We do, the two boys have the same home number so I believe they're related. But it's all on our system, we can't access it until the power comes back on." The woman tapped the monitor, willing it to whir alive so she can help them.

It's at this moment Hermione stepped up to Noah and suggested "I think you should take them into the back, we'll deal with things out here."

He nodded and repeated her suggestion to the muggle librarians, one happily and the other grumpily obliging.

Once they were lead away, Hermione turned to Dennis, all business. "There must still be magic affecting the circuits, if we find it and remove it the power should come back on."

"Right."

"Follow the ring main in the ceiling or walls, find the obstruction. I'll take the computer area, you search the aisles."

"Right. Er...Hermi-"

Hermione pointedly turned away "no time for chat Dennis, we've got work to do."

Dennis was the one who stumbled onto the scene of the incident, restoring the displaced furniture and books to a perfectly organised state. He called Hermione over. "This is where the accident happened."

Hermione nodded and incanted "Appare Vestigium." A gold, glistening bubble encompassed a large area of the room.

Immediately pictures were beginning to form in the exact places where magic had been detected in the past few hours.

Through the gold haze Hermione saw two boys sitting at the table, quietly reading.

One appeared to be taller, more unkempt and a year or so older than the company beside him. The latter was chubbier, had lighter hair and had some pretty heavy metal retainers on his teeth.

Hermione instantly knew these boys were brothers with Muggle parents. If the fact they were members of a non-magic library wasn't enough evidence of that, there was the obvious dentistry that wizards fear so much.

The scene continued on and Hermione quickly discovered the magical activity involved. It was very hard to notice with a naked eye but the older boy was unintentionally hovering, his chair rising higher with both boys oblivious.

The younger boy noticed first and he jolted back, mouth agape. The vision flickered to both boys standing and arguing. The older boy got progressively angrier, which made the objects around him hover as well.

The younger kid pushed the older in a clear attempt to simply make it stop. The older boy didn't take it very well, in retaliation he pushed back. The force was inhumanly strong and the younger boy was flung into the shelves with surely bruising impact.

Simultaneously the outburst of magic flickered the overhead lights out, and all the hovering objects fell to the ground with presumably a loud clatter.

The vision ended, then a section of the ceiling glowed a few aisles away. "The obstruction" Hermione stated confidently.

The gold haze disappeared and Hermione addressed Dennis. "This won't take a moment."

Leaving Dennis to wander off, Hermione removes the magical remnants blocking the circulation of electricity, a frown formed on her face when the lights remained lifeless.

There had to be a power switch or fusebox somewhere.

She briefly wondered why the staff hadn't thought to check it themselves, clearly they hadn't otherwise the room would be powered now the obstruction was removed.

Hermione decided it was best to allow the Muggles to deal with it, she'd rather not tamper with dangerous things she couldn't understand. She may be Muggle raised but she wasn't an electrician. It also wasn't what she was here for, the problem was no longer magic related.

She entered the small kitchen area exclusive to library staff, and fake detectives apparently. The amount of bodies in such a small room made her feel rather cramped for space. She awkwardly shimmied around Dennis who actually flushed at the slight contact.

Noah raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She supplied "the circuits are fine, perhaps we just need to reset the breaker."

The leader and senior member both looked at the librarians, hoping at least they understood what she just said. Fortunately they did.

"Ah, I thought so. I did tell you Brian...but who wanted to wait for 'qualified personnel?'" The woman admonished the so-called Brian.

"My point stands, she is NOT qualified to identify the problem is she." He defends.

Noah smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry we couldn't be of much help to you."

"Oh not to worry, we're sorry this little hiccup is halting your investigation." The woman dismissed kindly.

Hermione replied "Not at all, in fact I'm sure we can just leave one of us with you to take the kids names. In the meantime, we can pursue other lines of enquiry elsewhere."

Noah nodded his assent. "I agree, Dennis?"

"I'll stay...sarge?" He remembers to add.

"Great. Well it's been great speaking to you both, thank you for your co-operation." Obelix stands and shakes their hands, Noah closely following.

He whispers instructions into Dennis' ear as he leaves behind the girls. It didn't escape Dennis' attention that Hermione left rather abruptly.

Back out on the street Noah and Obelix huddled around Hermione then she began explaining what she found out.

"They were right that the boys are related, or at least are a close resemblance to each other. Brothers most likely. The older boy was responsible for the outburst, it was clearly not the first time the younger boy had witnessed his brothers magic."

"Never mind that for now, if the older boy is a Muggle-born wizard his brother will find out the truth in a couple of years. But did anyone else witness this?" Obelix asks.

"I didn't see anyone else, however I cannot say for sure. An onlooker could've been hidden, or a good distance away" Hermione admitted.

Noah frustratedly scratches the back of his head, glaring into space he says "the power problem really put us at a disadvantage."

"Why not just ask them who else was in the library at the time?" Obelix suggested.

Hermione and Noah shake their head and the latter replied "we don't want them to know anything happened in the library, as far as they're concerned we're simply tracking the boys down."

"They have surveillance, all Dennis needs to do is check the tapes once the power comes back on" Hermione stated.

"If there were muggles who witnessed it they'd be long gone by now. Just got to inform Muggle Relations and let them deal with it." Noah shrugged but the worry signs are there.

Hermione explained, knowing full well he was thinking of the punishments coming his way "the magic involved was very subtle, from a distance I think any Muggle could doubt what they saw. It's not going to turn into a major enquiry."

Noah relaxed a little. With another friendly smile he exclaimed "I think we've earned a cup of tea don't you think. I've briefed Dennis to obliviate the librarians just to be sure, and bring the tapes back to the office. Perhaps you Hermione can help him go through them."

It wasn't really a suggestion, more of an expectation, but he was her superior so she reluctantly affirmed.

The office, two hours later

Dennis jumped at Hermione clearing her throat. She knew he'd been back a while but she invented enough excuses to stay away. But the excuses were becoming silly, and she wasn't going to get a disciplnary for disobeying her team leader. So she found herself here.

"So...they got the power back on then?" Hermione awkwardly asked.

"Just like you said, they reset the breaker. I've got the names of the boys..." He trailed off, unsure whether to proceed.

"Well, their names?" Hermione impatiently asked.

"Maybe you should be sitting down for this" he suggested.

"What on earth for?"

"Well it shocked me when I discovered it...and with everything that's been going on with you and 'her', I'm sure you'll be having a more extreme reaction" he explained, watching Hermione carefully.

Hermione heeded his advice, calmly taking the seat opposite him. "I'm sitting. Now what were their names?"

"Robert and Frank Parkinson."

Hermione scowled and berated "don't be ridiculous."

"That's what they were signed in the library as, if it's an alias it's a very peculiar choice don't you think?" Dennis replied.

"Dennis, I spoke to Parkinson just last night. She basically told me her whole life from sixth year to present day. There were many mentions of her parents and of herself. But never did she once say she had a sibling, let alone two."

Dennis shook his head "They are not siblings. They're cousins."

Hermione countered. "She never mentioned an aunt or an uncle either."

"Maybe not. Perhaps the fact her aunt and uncle died years ago means they're not necessary a factor in Pansy's recent history." Hermione would in another context approve of Dennis' confidence to use sarcasm. But being aimed towards her was not appreciated.

"Ok, so they're cousins. If they are cousins to a pure-blood, surely that means they are at least half-blood. Therefore, why are half-blood or pure-blood boys hanging out in Muggle libraries?"

"That I don't know. The contact details the library had were all forged. However I think I know someone who might" Dennis informed her.

Hermione snarled "if you even suggest I try speaking to Parkinson again, you'll have the film from these VHS tapes wrapped round your neck."

"Firstly, I gather last night really didn't go to plan. Not surprising. And secondly, don't be so presumptuous, I wasn't actually referring to Parkinson." Dennis swiveled the computer monitor around so she could see the visuals on screen. Hermione saw a greyscale version of the event from a different angle and distance. Because of this new distance Hermione was able to see another figure in shot.

A girl about three aisles away from the boys. Clutching books to her chest, she seemed to be searching through the shelves. But the unnatural way her head didn't so much as slightly pan across the books, it was a clear sign she wasn't actually looking through them.

Her head remained in exactly the right direction to be a girl observing the unsuspecting boys through the gaps of the shelves. Hermione ought to know the behaviour traits people use in libraries, and this girl was a clear example of an onlooker not wishing to be seen.

She didn't sense malice from the girl, or suspicion, or even curiosity. It was almost like this stranger knew what was happening, and was looking on in concern for the boys. She was no Muggle either.

"Who is she?"

Dennis rose an eyebrow "you don't recognise her?"

Hermione squinted and focused fully on the mysterious girl hiding in the aisles. She definitely recognised her from somewhere. She was blonde, that was obvious even in black and white. She was slim, quite tall. Hermione knew she was a looker too, with a nice body.

Great, that's all Hermione needed, another forbidden fantasy.

The more she looked though the more she knew the girl, but her name wasn't coming to mind. Then like a freight train bursting through a quiet train station, it came to her. "Daphne Greengrass."

"Yeah, that was shock number two" Dennis commented.

Hermione knew what was to happen now. Hermione intended to visit the girl on personal business, it just so happened that her professional business helped that to happen. But the best friend of the migraine inducing, heart-ache fueling, gut-splinching and arousal-inflicting nightmare. Life was really out to get her now


	5. War Of Words

_When confusion sets  
And you lose your bets  
The world blinks in stone;  
When guardians fail  
And morals pale  
You think you're all alone.  
When leaders fall  
And sickness crawls  
You begin to lose your will;  
When children cry  
And birds won't fly  
You think you've had your fill._

The average time frame that a team member gains promotion is three to four years after completing the training program. Hermione was offered a promotion three months before but had stalled on excepting because she'd only been here two years. Ron and Harry both experienced really brief auror programs compared to other trainees, and Harry was looking at a promotion a year. They were treated like gods in their department, and were congratulated for cases that they weren't even involved in.

Ron unsurprisingly was reaping the benefits, and Harry was just as guilty of making the most of it, even if he refused to ever admit it. Granted Harry did have a limit, he's being a bit firmer to dissuade the favouritism, and is thinking of outright declining every offer of promotion for the next ten years unless there's a legitimate reason for it. Ron though was proud to take every advantage, regardless of credibility.

Hermione simply was not like that. She abhorred the idea of being superior, because it's the "superior" debate that causes so many wizarding and muggle wars. Hermione grew up inferior to other muggle children, inferior to wizards and witches of a better magical heritage. The public seemed to think the wizarding war was a battle of power, but there was only one army fighting for superiority. That's exactly why that side lost. Dumbledore himself told Harry that they had one thing Voldemort didn't, and that was something more worthy to fight for.

So when Hermione was offered a promotion to senior team member so early in her career, she initially and vehemently declined. The entire department had known by then to never treat Hermione like royalty, because she would hex your arse off if you went there. But the management did not, and Hermione could tell the moment she entered that board room that they were promoting Hermione Granger the war heroine, not Hermione Granger the employee. They didn't even make up some bullshit list of recommendations to hide it, they literally just said "we're promoting you" like it was already too long in coming.

They all had very comical expressions when she declined in the manner that she did, which was still a private joke she shared amongst the team members. The fact that they overlooked her behaviour so quickly frustrated Hermione even more, she literally could not do anything wrong.

Hermione declined over and over, it eventually meant the department head at the time was sacked and Carlito Lavarri was appointed head of department. The management completely missed the point, they thought she had a problem with department management, so they would rather change how the department is run than accept Hermione's refusal.

Thankfully Mr Lavarri was actually completely understanding of her reluctance, and he helped demonstrate that her work here is worthy of reward. This is what has been slowly bringing Hermione round to accepting. Lavarri completely understood Hermione's feelings towards her fame, and shared her opinion of how the ministry simply jumps on the band wagon of any popular figure that comes along, evil or good.

Hermione was pondering on this decision and started feeling proud of herself, until she bumped into Dennis in the corridor. And the bucket of nerves returned full to the brim.

There's not many people Hermione has the strength to knock over with bare minimum force, but Dennis was one of them.

"Honestly, have you heard of a phenomena known as eating before?" Hermione rhetorically asked.

Dennis frowned up at her, taking her offered hand "I think you're supposed to say "sorry Dennis, didn't see you there"

Once she pulled him to his feet she tried again "Sorry Dennis, didn't see you there. Now come on, I need your 'assistance'"

"If you promise to not ignore me the whole time, sure." Hermione detected his bitterness, and she had to admit she had been terribly hurtful to him today for no real reason.

"Look Dennis, I'm sorry I've been so horrible today, you're right last night went catastrophically. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He smiled reassuringly "it's alright, I just know never to suggest something like that again. So you didn't learn nothing then?"

Hermione was unsure wherever to tell him or not, but he already knew who was involved, and she needed backup.

"Actually, there's a lot that Parkinson told me that was really concerning, she's provided leads as well and I really do believe she needs help. Those boys today plus Greengrass, I think we need to really consider the possibility that something is indeed not all sunshine and rainbows with the Ministry."

"I think I agree with you, after all we can't pin forgery of information on two little boys."

"Parkinson said Greengrass was a victim too. She lives with her at the Greengrass estate. Mr Lavarri wants me to get a witness account from Greengrass by the end of the day. So I thought we'd kill two birds with one stone." Hermione informed, leading him down the corridor.

"Sorry, we?"

"Come on Rookie" Hermione teased, stepping around him and casually waiting for him to follow.

/

It seemed eviction hadn't happened for Greengrass like it apparently did to Parkinson, The House Of Grus was still very much an estate of Greengrass, even if only one technically lived there.

Hermione's eyes rolled when she saw the large iron gates of a very well kept pathway leading up to a multi-storey property. It had perfectly trimmed hedges of cranes that would magically ruffle their feathers and move around naturally, without ever leaving their positions in the ground. Iron cranes were also on and around the iron gate, clearly the family loved cranes.

It was a lovely looking place without much soul. Historical and a little lifeless, like a very sophisticated and strict boarding school. It was her typical image of Daphne Greengrass if Hermione had to choose a place that best described her. Well-dressed up, but cold inside.

But this image of Greengrass was a bias and old one, so Hermione tried hard not to think so judgmentally.

"Shall we go in?" Dennis suggested.

"Hold on" Hermione warned, halting his progress forward. "You know what they say about pure-blood estates, don't you?"

"Obsessively big and full of bigots."

Hermione almost laughed but remembered herself "where on earth did you hear that from?"

Dennis did enjoy a small chuckle "a lot of stuff got said in the Gryffindor common room where people we don't like were mentioned, mainly Slytherins."

"Gryffindors can be just as bad sometimes. Anyway, I was on about the security measures. To ensure unwanted guests can't just walk onto their estate unchallenged."

"In other words Mudbloods" Dennis stated naturally.

"Not necessarily" Hermione sniped.

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure a pure-blood would know exactly how to enter the grounds unchallenged. Neither of us even come close."

Hermione surveyed the gate, looking for clues. 'Think like a pure-blood', something smart that could be lethal should something go wrong. Hermione envisioned the cranes springing of the gate or from the earth and pecking at their eyes. They had to get this right.

"Can't we just alert Greengrass that we're here on Ministry business?" Dennis asked. Even if she was co-operative with them there was no guarantee that the estate itself didn't have any automatic blood-detection wards. But then Hermione remembered a law banning those sort of home security defenses, so Hermione assumed it would be ok.

Dennis nudged Hermione and pointed at a particular crane engraved in railing. It had a gaping black hole in it suspiciously looking like something that required speaking into. The jeweled eyes also glistened, and not from outdoor light, which indicated a substitute for a peephole.

Hermione approached it and inspected it more closely. Running over the rim of the cranes beak were the words 'Where the cranes fly home'. An activation or unlocking method perhaps. It was worth a shot.

Hermione cleared her voice and spoke slow and concisely into the cranes mouth, looking quite undignified she imagined. "Where the cranes fly home".

Hermione waited for a response or something to happen, but nothing immediately did. Hermione huffed and added "look, we're here on Ministry business, we need to get access to-"

"Just come in Granger, the gates open. Nothing's gonna happen to you." The words came directly from the cranes mouth, loud and abruptly, if Hermione's ear was where her mouth had been she'd have been deafened.

Whilst Hermione stood there recovering from shock and irritation Dennis pulled at the gate and it opened. He was holding back laughter, which earned him a glare when Hermione passed by.

They maintained silence on the journey from the gate to the front door, which opened as they approached it. Inside the place looked incredibly classy and expensive, but dark too. Only the white walls and the outdoor sunshine lit the place up enough to see where they were.

Just as Hermione was about to verbalise the question, a voice answered it from the stairwell. "At one time seven people lived here at once, thirteen to sixteen would visit on holidays, now just two live here at all times. The more people leave the more the magic of the place fades."

Daphne sauntered strode towards them and proceeded to close the door they just entered. It appeared a struggle so Hermione and Dennis helped her shut it. Now closed Daphne brushed her hands off and said "again, the magic fades."

Was this stereotypical of a pure-blood estate, or was the House Of Grus simply it's own unique thing? Hermione couldn't ask that question as Daphne wanted to get straight to business. "Right, you said something about Ministry business?"

Hermione's curious expression morphed and her professional face was on. "Yes, we have evidence to suggest you witnessed a bout of accidental magic in a muggle environment. It involved two boys in a muggle library and you were seen on surveillance cameras to be in the vicinity at the time of the incident."

"Right. And you want to...arrest me? Interrogate me? What is it you want?"

Hermione frowned "We just need your eye witness account, we know you're highly unlikely to inform the wrong people of the incident, but we have to check."

"I see. Did you bring Veritaserum?"

Hermione was completely understanding by her perception that they were here to punish her. Pansy had to comply by the Ministry, and so too did Daphne if their situations were identical. Herself and Dennis worked for the Ministry. "That won't be necessary, just your account will do."

"How do you know I won't lie to you?"

Hermione countered "Are you thinking of lying to me?"

"If you're not using Veritaserum you'll never know, unless there are alternate methods."

Hermione felt she was handling this rather badly, she hoped Dennis wasn't taking this part on-board. "Under special circumstances we may require a memory sample, but those are for occasions where our sources are not trustworthy. The majority of the time we take the witnesses word-for-word unless information comes in contradicting them."

"Am I trustworthy?"

"I like to believe you are, unless you have something to hide?" Hermione already knew she did, far too defensive.

"You'll be requiring a memory sample" Daphne revealed. "Shall we take this into the living room?"

She turned before they could respond, and they rushed to follow her. Daphne fancied the sofa, leaving Hermione and Dennis to take the two armchairs. A coffee table separated them from Daphne who lounged lazily.

"Well, we should explain how this works, I will interview you on your story and Dennis will record the conversation via scribe and audio documentation. Then you read the written document over and verify that the record was correct by signing your name. I will then sign it too for added verification." Hermione explained all this slightly irked. Daphne didn't look at all attentive, laying there playing with her blonde hair and inspecting her nails.

Daphne looked up when it was apparent Hermione had finished her explanation, casually asking "and what of the memory sample?"

"We will take that at the end to be verified, if it backs up your story to a satisfactory standard then you need not worry. If not, we'll deal with it accordingly, you'll be fined and you're name transferred to the Auror department for further investigation." If Greengrass wanted to be mistrusted, who was Hermione to oppose it.

Daphne nodded once before inspecting her nails. Hermione knew Daphne was not as vain as she was making out, which meant it was a tactic to irritate them. It was working. "I'm ready when you are."

Hermione hid her disbelief and nodded at Dennis. He muttered into his wand and placed it on the dining table pointing at Daphne. The wand tip blinked with an occasional white light, letting them know it was recording sound. Dennis also got a pen and parchment ready, the only time muggle stationery was required for faster documentation than quill and ink.

"Eye witness to the Nuneaton Library incident, the twenty second of September, two thousand." Hermione supplied the date and labelled the audio recording. "Team member Hermione Jean Granger and trainee team member Dennis Edmund Creevey documenting the account of Daphne Charlene Greengrass."

Hermione allowed a brief pause before beginning the interview. "Can you confirm or disclaim that you witnessed a bout of accidental magic that occured earlier today?"

"I can." Daphne's tone was bored and non-committed.

"Can you please describe what you saw?"

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

Daphne sighed. "My view was obstructed."

"How much of the incident could you see?"

Daphne's body language hadn't changed but her answers were becoming gradually more detailed. "I could see the table they sat at, and the glimpses of a struggle."

"Could you hear what the squirmish was about?"

Daphne scoffed "if we're here talking about a bout of accidental magic at a public muggle library, I think you know what it was about."

"Please answer the question."

"One boy didn't like the other boys magic."

Hermione remembered how shortly before seeing the male librarian appear on the tape to banish the boys, Daphne made a successful escape unseen. "Where did you go after the incident?"

"I left and came directly home."

"Can you tell inform us of any person uninvolved in the incident, that may have knowledge of it?"

Daphne sniffed. "You think I blabbed."

Hermione kept any defensive tone out of her response "absolutely not, I'm referring to any scenario that you can recall in which a unknown civilian may have received news of the incident. And if so, whether they are magical or non-magical."

Daphne for the first time looked uncomfortable and hesitant. "As it happens, I did alert someone to the library incident. But they are not muggle, and I reserve the right to keep their name off-record."

Hermione knew she was lucky to get that bit of information.

But Hermione was almost certain she knew exactly who Daphne may have told. "Is there anything else you think is important to the incident that we haven't covered?"

"No."

Hermione sighed, uncaring if she was punished for it being recorded. "End recording."

Dennis retrieved his wand, not before flicking it once to deactivate the recording spell. His expression was grim and suspicious. He full-heartedly thinks Daphne is hiding something incriminating, which therefore means both her and Pansy were the real schemers.

She didn't see it at all that way. Perhaps he was blinded by old misconceptions, but Hermione saw Daphne's actions in a completely different light. The boys were Parkinsons, it was pretty clear she was looking out for the boys, perhaps on Pansy's behalf.

Hermione predicted that perhaps the Ministry were unaware of these boys, perhaps they lived in Muggle society with Muggle foster parents. Or the Ministry was searching for them, which is why Greengrass had forged their library details and watches over them. Making sure they can't be traced or snatched.

Hermione found that heart-warming, painted Daphne in a very good light. She didn't know Hermione was on her side. But Hermione had to help her somehow.

But then there was the memory sample to deal with.

'Complete professionalism' Mr Lavarri had said.

Hermione internally told herself. "Do you know how to extract a memory sample?"

"I stick my wand up my arse...right?" Daphne responded flippantly.

Hermione glowered and irritably said "I have to ask, there's no need to be so incorrigibile."

"There's no need to ask pointless questions." She looked at Hermione with clear distaste. "You're so high and mighty, you never change."

Right. If this was getting personal Hermione was going to give Daphne a verbal fight to remember. "Me? That's rich. The only reason you don't physically spit on people is because you think your saliva is more valuable."

"And you're a spoilt brat, everything has fallen in your lap, has done since you were eleven years old" Daphne added. "You really think you'd have got this wonderful reputation had you just stayed an annoying, buck-toothed, know-it-all. Your NEWTs would've been worth nothing, you'd only be good for shining the shoes of the most disgusting men in the world."

Hermione had been insulted for her blood status more times than she's had hot dinners. She could handle that all day everyday. She was criticized and mocked on her appearance, which took a slight toll to this day on her confidence. She'd learnt to disregard those people and focus on the opinions she cared about, and those who cared for her.

But this was the first time someone had attacked her like this. Basically saying she was only relevant because of who she was friends with, and that she had done nothing to deserve the freedom she now lived in. That stung a lot.

After a long pause, Hermione retaliated in a very steely, very low voice "there are many things I could show you that I damn well know you'd soil your filthy knickers at seeing. If you dare insult my right to be where I am again, I will gladly show you some of them."

Daphne laughed and sat forward, showing actual interest in this back-and-forth "you can't threaten me, Granger, with anything I haven't already been threatened with."

Hermione had a heated comeback ready to spring from her lips, but a mediator named Dennis stepped in. "Hey, not what we're here for. Don't let her get to you."

"Listen to your colleague Granger, at least someone has their head screwed on." Hermione refused to rise to the baited dig, at least she should get through the business proceedings before fully engaging in personal verbal warfare.

"The memory sample...if you would be so kind" She demanded.

Daphne serenely completed the task, extracting the long silver strand out of her temple. Dennis supplied a glass container to store the memory in, which she carefully emptied the thread into. Dennis sealed it in and returned the container to his pocket, trying to ignore the staredown the two witches were engaged in.

Hermione glared with contempt, whilst the blonde witch fought it with amusement and challenge.

Once everything was signed and settled, Dennis supplies "Right then that concludes our business, right Hermione?"

Hermione broke the staredown to meet his insistent gaze, and smiled at him sweetly. "Right indeed Dennis."

He turned to Daphne and respectfully said "we'll see ourselves out, thank you for speaking to us Miss Greengrass."

Hermione spoke over Daphne's "you're welcome", correcting the newbie. "I agreed that's the end of professional proceedings Dennis. But I'm not leaving until Greengrass admits the truth."

Dennis groaned at her pleadingly "Hermione". He knew she needed to take advantage of this opportunity, to help get a better picture of what is happening to the pure-bloods, if anything. But the way the interview went was a good indicator that Daphne was not up for chatting, and the hostility between the witches was uncomfortable for him to be in the middle of.

But Hermione didn't care, she would get the answers out of Daphne, if she had to duel it out of her she would gladly do so. If Daphne wanted to get rid of her so quickly, she'd answer Hermione's questions as helpfully as possible.

"Isn't that what the memory sample is for?" Daphne returned confidently.

"It will back up your statement certainly, but we both know there's more to it than that" Hermione returned.

Daphne gradually stood up "if this isn't business, then I don't have anything to say to you. Now can you kindly leave."

"Make me."

"If you insist" Daphne slowly draws her wand.

"It's almost Gryffindor of you Greengrass. Unfortunately for you, I'm Slytherin enough to take advantage of that." And suddenly Hermione's wand whipped towards her. Daphne could not fight the force binding her arms behind her, nor dodge the force that propelled her back onto the sofa, with an impact that would surely be painful if it wasn't a sofa she crashed onto.

Dennis' mouth gaped and a whimper of shock escaped. "Huh...huhm, Hermione? What did...?"

Hermione calmly returned her wand to her pocket. "She deserved it for insulting me."

"Bu..Bu-"

Daphne laughed, more amused than anything else. "What now then? Attack me in my own home, what happens next?"

"We talk Daphne. No mocking, insulting, cursing or disrespecting each other. After all, if what I've heard is true, then I'm actually here to help you."

Daphne couldn't hide the confusion behind her smirk "You? Help me? Flattering. So what is it you've 'heard'?"

Either Daphne was bluffing or she really didn't know what she was referring to. Pansy hadn't told her, which sounded right to be fair. Who would brag to anyone that they spoke to a former enemy, tried to seduce them and failed on top? But Pansy surely knew Hermione would try to corroborate all this with Daphne, surely she'd tell her friend to expect her visit.

Then again perhaps she thought Hermione had abandoned this whole thing after the previous night's fiasco. 'Admittedly that almost did happen' Hermione added internally.

"I've heard that pure-bloods are being mistreated, forced into work and lifestyles that nobody would choose. Are you included in that?" Hermione questioned.

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked back.

Hermione replied "I care for the freedom we fought a war to get, and that includes the innocent people trapped on the wrong side of the war. You shouldn't be punished based on your blood status, the same way I shouldn't be punished for mine."

"And who do you know that is being punished? I'm assuming you have met a pure-blood that told you all this?"

"The same person you share this roof with."

Daphne appeared agitated, but it strangely didn't look to be aimed at Hermione. "Am I to believe that Pansy happened to coincidentally meet you, and then gibber on about her private life to a person she despises?"

"How else would I know Greengrass? Why else would I be here getting your version of things? We did meet coincidentally, and with a push she did tell me all about this so-called anti-pureblood conspiracy. What I want to know is was she telling the truth?" Hermione explained.

Daphne had an angered face, and if she wasn't bound she'd be furiously pacing. She was speaking to Pansy with her response, despite her absence. "I can't believe you did that. You know the risks. And of all people, her."

Hermione looked at Dennis, who seemed to enjoy almost being forgotten in this conversation, but he met her eyes once wondering the same thing. "So she was right then?"

Daphne nearly snapped her neck to glare at the pair of them. "Don't even think of doing anything, I'm warning you. Leave this very much alone, got that. Forget about the whole thing."

"How can we do that?"

"Very easily Granger. Untie me, get out and never speak of it again to anyone. Ever. Or would you rather me obliviate you both?" Daphne threatened.

"Seeing as you're bound and without your wand, threatening us with magic is unlikely to work" Hermione stated, more adamant than ever that they weren't going anywhere until she was satisfied.

"You dumb cow, let me go! Get out!" She cried, making Dennis flinch. Hermione just grew with confidence though.

"You've been so defensive since the moment we stepped through that door. Frankly, we knew there was more going on from the start, but we kept it off-record. We're on your side."

"I couldn't give a monkeys toss"

Hermione was toying with Daphne now, and the Slytherin hated it. "I could just wait until Pansy gets here, get her to tell me. She's been SO helpful thus far." Actually Hermione would hate that more than anything, but her poker face was on.

"You'll be waiting a long time."

"I've got a long time on hand." Lie, that recording and memory sample had to be handed in before the department closed for the day. It wasn't wise to bluff to a Slytherin, but she was doing it and getting away with it.

Silence. Dennis rallied his eyes back and forth between the girls like a tennis spectator, anticipating something momentous to happen. Hermione was now the one lounging lazily, overdoing the carefree act. You could see idea after idea whirring through the Slytherin, one that would put her back in control.

"Does your little groupie know you're here?" Was the question Daphne aimed at Hermione, breaking the hiatus.

Hermione hid her surprise well. "By groupie you mean my friends and loved ones? Yes."

"So you told them as well?"

"I did."

Daphne smirked. "You're lying. Otherwise they'd be here too, and you would've barged your way in."

"We don't do things the way we used to. They know I can handle a gobby Slytherin like you." Hermione was proud of her improvisation.

"Well, if you have then you've doomed every pure-blood even remotely linked with the Dark Lord" Daphne stated, and there was only sincerity in her mint green eyes.

"Why's that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. The big guys aren't just going to let their dirty secret be unravelled for the whole country to see." Daphne snickered. "They don't know do they, which means you would prefer them not knowing for some reason."

Hermione hated that the tables had turned again.

"Let me see..." She studied Hermione like her body would give her the answers, and she found them apparently "...helping two Slytherins, one your sworn enemy since the moment you were both sorted at Hogwarts. They wouldn't understand. They'd interfere, and you want this all to go smoothly. You want this to be brought to attention, but gradually and without the Ministry getting suspicious of what you're up to."

Hermione nervously bit her lip. But she had one last weapon to fire back her way. "Maybe you're right. We've both got secrets we'd rather keep to ourselves. Secrets like...protecting the identity of two young Parkinson boys causing mischief in a muggle library."

Daphne's eyes blazed. Hermione was scared by it, she had never seen the girl so angry. It may have confirmed a lot of things, but Hermione suddenly felt like perhaps she'd gone too far in her desire to outwit her. This was something Daphne cared for so deeply, which means all her defensiveness was justifiable. She was protecting the boys with her life, and here Hermione was spilling her secrets so tactlessly.

"D...Daphne...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck your apologies! You've stuck your nose in where it shouldn't belong, and now you've got what you wanted! No you didn't, YOU ALREADY FUCKING HAD WHAT YOU WANTED! I hope you're all smug and satisfied! YOU'LL BE THE ONE EXPLAINING TO THE BOYS WHY THE MINISTRY IS STEALING THEIR LIVES AWAY."

Hermione shuddered at her wrath and tried to babble a response, but Daphne cut over her. "The boys are living in an orphanage. The Ministry have control of them. They have promised that any intervention from either me or Pansy, will result in their expulsion from the wizarding world. No memories of magic or Hogwarts letter. They will be nothing more than muggles. THAT is what is at stake if this secret comes out. I'm already going to be punished for being caught today, so thanks, you're a great help Granger?"

The brunette gulped and exchanged a nervous look with Dennis. Is that what uncovering the truth will cost? Two innocent boys used as weapons against the people who care for them. It was dispicable and wrong in many ways. And Hermione was going to do her best to make sure the expulsion doesn't happen. "I'm sorry Daphne"

Daphne was released from her bindings, not that it mattered since she was still and unmoving regardless. Downtrodden and defeated she warned "for the last time, can you please get out of my home?"

Two lions with their tails between their legs, retrieve the documentation and quietly make their exit. Dennis tried to give Hermione a combination look; saying "I warned you", whilst also trying to be sympathetic.

Hermione didn't lift her head up until they were back the other side of the gates, where she also looked back and stared morosely at the cold iron bars.

Dennis piped up from her other side. "It couldn't be avoided you know. You can't magic Greengrass off the surveillance tapes, she was there and unfortunately she was caught by us."

"We can't let this happen Dennis" Hermione told him still staring at the gates. "If we hand these reports in we're denying those boys a chance to experience a world they are completely entitled to."

"We can't tamper with evidence Hermione, we'll lose our jobs. And if this is a Ministry conspiracy, we might end up just like Parkinson and Greengrass, if they even suspect we know anything" Dennis fretted.

Hermione spun round and gazed at him heatedly. "Our jobs? Our job as decent human beings is to-" Then something clicked in her brain. "Our jobs. My job. That's why they've been trying to make me take the promotion. I thought it was my reputation, but it's worse than that."

"What's your promotion got to do with this?"

"The senior staff only orchestrate the magic reversals, they still go out in the field but are told to leave any investigative work to the lower level staff. 'Opportunities for growth' and all that. They've been desperate to promote me because they don't want me to personally investigate into something _they_ are trying to cover-up."

"That's a bit speculative don't you think?" He questioned.

"We're talking about conspiracy here Dennis, where there is one cockroach there's hundreds more."

"Okay, let's say you're right, does that mean Lavarri is in on it?"

Hermione has never thought about the possibility of him being a bad egg in his four months as head. But if her Hogwarts years taught her anything it's that people are never who they appear to be. "I don't know, but I'm not going to chance it. We have to think of something that rules out the surveillance tapes as evidence."

"Nothing other than destroying them would suffice" Dennis replied.

Hermione huffed in frustration "the minute Lavarri sees those boys it's over. We could get rid of the memory sample easily enough, it was Daphne who wanted it not Lavarri. But he knows about the tapes, and that Greengrass is on them."

Then it was Dennis' turn to have a revelation. "But he doesn't know the boys names."

Hermione frowned "what?"

"I never told him their names. I completely forgot that." He looked pleased at something that in another context he'd be much less thrilled about.

"But if he sees the tapes he might recognise them" Hermione replied. "The Ministry must arrange their visits to the library, therefore he may already know the boys were there."

"If he did, why would he send us to get her witness statement? He'd make sure you were nowhere near to this great cover-up, right?"

Hermione agreed, she'd be nowhere near this place if Lavarri had prior knowledge of the boys and Daphne's close proximity earlier that day. "Still he might recognise them."

Dennis stuffed his hands in his pockets, not liking what he was about to suggest. "Alright look, we've explored every possible way out, but these tapes have got our hands tied. In order to prevent the risk of hell turning up on Greengrass' doorstep, these have to accidentally get destroyed."

He held the very tapes in his hands, looking at them with part disdain, and part reluctance.

"I can do it" Hermione offered.

"No, I'll take the fall. I'm a rookie it'll be a rookies mistake. They're more likely to believe I screwed up, rather than you."

Hermione was uncomfortable with that "they're more likely to forgive me. Like you said, you'd get the sack for this."

"That's a risk I'm prepared to take" Dennis revealed. "Besides we'd be doing them a favour, they don't want us seeing into this, so it's as much of a threat to their secret as it is to Greengrass."

Hermione was proudly astounded at his bravery and brains in simultaneous harmony, a guy after her heart if it wasn't already occupied. She threw her arms around him, making him blush and splutter. "You're brilliant Dennis, you're brother would be proud of you."

His voice caught in his throat and she felt her own heart tug. "How do we go about destroying it big shot?" Hermione asked with playfulness.

"Leave that to me" he confidently replied.

An: dragged, perhaps got carried away with it because I desperately needed this chapter up before my busy schedule kicks in. But there it is.

An2: really went to work editing this chapter, to make it more airtight against discrepancies and logical flaws. It's practically a new chapter telling the same plot as the old one.


	6. Pansy or Parkinson

_I have seen those that suffer  
At the hands of their own make  
Thinking problem solved if they could all  
Just up and move awayBut they don't know what comes will go  
With you to the place you are  
Unless you change your attitude  
And have a change of heartBecause problems will all follow you  
Whether or not you want them to  
You can break the chains and let them loose  
But with no change of heart they'll do what they doSo before you plan out your escape  
Thinking to run and start anew  
It's not the ones you hang out with  
But what hangs out inside of youYou can try a brand new landscape  
Where no one knows who or where you are  
But all will stay the same unless you take  
_

 _With you a change of heart_

Whilst the shared apartment in Fulham was incredibly cosy, and reasonably affordable, there were often befuddling clashes of culture that can sometimes kick-start a bout of bickering. All three occupants were indeed magical but all three had different blood status and upbringings. A pure-blood Ron, who didn't know a kettle from a hair-dryer. A half-blood Harry, who even though was raised in a Muggle fashion, much preferred magic seeing as the environment he was raised in forced the Muggle lifestyle, rather than encouraged. And a Muggle-born Hermione who always tried the Muggle way first unless pressed for time.

Sometimes this worked. Liked after dinner Hermione would serenely get down to washing the dishes by hand whilst the boys watched the match, then with a little prodding she'd make the boys dry up the magical way. It was a good routine, especially if she got the boys up and about to give their bums a rest.

Sometimes it really didn't work.

One of these key issues had been the lack of a fireplace. Ron simply abhorred having to walk down three flights of stairs (he was frightened of the lifts somehow, that move much less eratically than the ones at the Ministry which he doesn't seem to mind) to go outside before he could apparate. Hermione insisted on protecting their flat with anti-apparation wards, something she grilled Harry for with his infamous attraction to danger.

When Ron suggested a fireplace Hermione initially declined it, seeing as this was Muggle housing and they had a Muggle landlord. There would be more than just raised eyebrows when Jeremy Cloggs found out they'd installed a fireplace without his consent. There's also the problem of this being a flat on the third floor of a seven storey building, a fireplace needs a chimney that they didn't have, and there's very much no chance of that changing if they want to keep living here.

Ron sulked for days, which only irked Hermione more. Every time he grumbled a complaint she retaliated with something like "you should have thought about this before you moved in Ronald Weasley, why do you always forget that Muggles don't have or do the things we do? Like using the fireplace as a transportation method."

So why then did Hermione give in? Because Harry, of all people, had a solution. He pointed out that there are such things as gas fires, which they could use to disguise the real fireplace that they'll put in and hide magically.

And that's the story of how they managed to have a Floo connection in their Muggle apartment.

Hermione suddenly rued that idea though when she heard the fireplace roar and then die down again. Followed by the sound of metal scraping as the gas fire shifted aside to let the incomer through. She was dressed up and ready to head out the door, hoping to avoid being here when Ron or Harry got back. Not that she was doing anything wrong, after all it was just a nice drink with a work colleague, she didn't need anybody's permission to do that. But questions would be asked, and Hermione was not liking the idea of lying to them.

Now though she had no choice, if they asked anything too specific she'd have to lie to whoever stepped through. Hermione kept her back to the fireplace so she didn't know who it was who stepped through, probably Ron as he always took his fame advantage and asked to go home earlier than he should. Either way she knew the first question out of their mouth without them even needing to speak.

"I'm going for a nice drink with some co-workers."

"Well hello Love, my day was great thanks for asking, how about yours?" Ron sarcastically greeted Hermione.

Hermione instinctively turned as he neared. She quickly drew him close by the leather jacket she'd bought him for Valentine's day, and she kissed him on the stubbly chin. "I would've asked that had I not known full well that you were gonna ask 'where do you think you're going'"?

Ron frowned lightly as he held her "Errgh, little know-it-all". He kissed her properly on the mouth and squeezed her hip, making her squeal shrilly "and for the record I was actually gonna ask where you off to?"

Hermione swatted his pinching hand scaldingly and then stepped out of his embrace, heading to the sofa with her nice shoes in hand. "Dinner is in the fridge, nothing too special just lasagne. Yours AND Harry's, I don't want you guzzling up both plates leaving poor Harry to starve."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ron replied. "But as it happens Harry is eating out as well...food that is, not Ginny...tonight."

Hermione recoiled and wrinkled her face up. "I really didn't need to know that."

"Hey, I thought you were bisexual, neither Harry nor Ginny should be unappealing to you." He joked

"Right, because bisexual means I'm attracted to everyone doesn't it? I completely forgot". Maybe in another mind frame Hermione might've admonished him further, but the phrase "eating out" made her revisit her torturous sexual fantasy with a particular Slytherin.

Hermione screwed her eyes closed rapidly as she finished getting her shoes on. Ron laughed it off and walked over to the fridge. "The co-workers? I bet Jaxon, Pinkley and Hoggart, am I right?"

"No" Hermione answered simply, summoning her coat.

"Hmm, Obelix?"

"Nope."

"Not Roman, he's a tosspot according to you. I'm stumped" Ron declared, taking one plate of lasagne out of the fridge. "Who is it then?"

There was no harm in mentioning his name was there. "Dennis Creevey."

"Wee Dennis, in Magical Accidents...actually that makes sense."

Hermione tied a scarf around her neck to finish off the attire. "Yes, he's a rookie, I offered to take off some of that pressure he puts on himself with a nice night-out."

Ron placed his meal down on the table, wincing at Hermione's words as he took his seat. "'Dennis Creevey' and 'night out' are two things never to exist in the same sentence."

"Well they do, and it does." Hermione had everything accounted for and eagerly rose out of her seat. "Right, remember keep the place clean. Feed Crookshanks, you'll have to brave the scratch marks tonight. I'll be back by ten o'clock."

She saw him attempt to reply with a mouthful of cheese and communicated to him through her eyes to chew and swallow first. He gulped the mouthful down sheepishly. "Be clean. Kill-sorry, FEED the cat. Back by ten. Got it, see ya in a bit."

Ron can be charming when he wants to be...just never when he's eating. "See you later" then Hermione opened the door and left the apartment swiftly.

Hermione called for the lift and looked up at the ceiling as she waited. She was conflicted with herself. One side of her was itching to get the boys involved, it did her conscience a world of good and it was just instinctual. What made the trio relationship so strong was how well they work as a team. They all complemented each other brilliantly, and each brought their own unique skills into every situation. There has been nothing thus far that has defeated them. The locket horcrux came close to beating them but they prevailed in the end.

But as great of a team they made, their inclusion at such an early stage of this particular mystery caused more problems than it solved. It wasn't about trust, because Hermione had an infinite supply of it with the boys. She also believed that she'd only have to mention the word "secret" and they would understand.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the persons involved, she knew the boys trusted her judgement. It would take convincing, but she'd easily persuade the boys on the issue with time.

It was for practicality. To protect further grief being thrown the way of the two Slytherin girls, and to protect the well-being of those Parkinson boys who were being denied a birthright. At such an early stage, so much was dependant on silence. With eyes and ears everywhere in the Ministry, and their fame, it was risky even if complete secrecy was kept. The more numbers got involved the harder the secrecy will be to keep.

Once Hermione had built a platform where they were sure they were ready to strike at the heart of this injustice, she would except everyone and anyone in which they trusted completely to fight this fight with her. Harry and Ron were the first two on that list.

Dennis was waiting at the agreed meeting place, and immediately read her troubled expression from his leaning position against the wall. "I've never seen you so jittery."

"Great, then you know I mean business." Hermione looked up at the front of the Siren's Call, dreading to go in for one reason, but itching to get inside for another more important one. "You survived then?"

"Sure did. Lavarri is either an incredibly gifted actor and can hide his true emotions expertly, or he is as clueless as we were."

"We couldn't take that risk, we have to be seriously convinced to trust anybody higher up the power ladder" Hermione reminded him.

Dennis hummed his agreement then clucked his tongue "you ready then?"

"Absolutely. A drink, that's all we're here for." Hermione hated having to remind herself of that. She might not even see Parkinson in there; she was not here to see her, she doesn't care if she does. It's one of the few places where the press were banned, and the security was always on the lookout for those few reporters who took their chances. Perfect for shady folks eager for a good time and a bit of freedom...or in this case, a place for people to go unnoticed.

A small voice inside her was able to successfully list hundreds of places that met those requirements or even bettered them. Hermione outright blanked that voice.

"Let's go." Hermione finally quit stalling and Dennis accompanied her inside.

It was a very busy night, which was even better for them. They could find the furthest corner and say whatever and nobody would hear them over the loud music, or easily pick them out through an incredibly dense crowd.

When they found a suitable spot they quickly sat and immediately grabbed for the order menu. This consisted of multiple different alcohol brands and cocktails, which they could order from their table and have it delivered. All without the need for a waitor or waitress; a huge advantage.

Hermione selected a strawberry liqueur, and Dennis chose a glass of Ogden's with ice. And in minutes their drinks appeared out of thin air and plonked onto their respective coasters.

They sat in casual silence, taking sips of their drink and getting themselves settled. Hermione specifically needed a few moments to block out memories of her last visit here, and get her nerves in check.

Five minutes passed and Hermione was finally composed enough to talk. "Okay, firstly Dennis I have to commend you once again for what you did today, you took a bullet for people who, in truth, haven't earned your support. That takes incredible courage and integrity."

He flushed at her flattery, "I didn't do it for Parkinson or Greengrass. I did it for those boys."

Hermione beamed and took a sip of her drink. His next comment made her splutter it out again "I suppose this means I'm fighting the Ministry too now, right?"

Dennis let her recover her breath so she could respond. "Errr...it's not really up to me, I shouldn't have really told you. All this was meant to be confidential. Pansy's request was specifically for me to go it alone."

"She can't expect that, you need help to uncover the truth. I'm not saying we should start up a rebellion or anything, but without the knowledge of what you told me yesterday and what happened today, how long would it have taken to find out about Parkinson's cousins?" Dennis countered.

"I agree with your argument, but this is risky stuff. I'm expecting warnings and threats coming my way any day now, I may have already attracted their attention. Merlin, there could be a conspirator or two in this club right now, reporting our little chinwag to Kingsley himself. The more people involved the more it'll attract attention. This investigation demands results through anonymity."

Dennis smiled fondly. "I was born to be anonymous. I'm the least popular, recognisable and younger twin brother. I had no subject at school that I excelled in, and neither do I have a subject I completely sucked at. McGonagall even mispronounced my middle name when she handed me my graduation certificate. I'm easily forgettable."

Hermione was ready to correct him, but he shook his head. "It's not a negative, not in this scenario. I'm just suggesting that if it's anonymous you want, then I'm the perfect guy for you."

As saddening as that thought was, it was true nevertheless. Nobody else in the department ever spoke to him except professionally on assignments. So nothing he could do could really arouse suspicion, he's almost permanently under mostly everyone's radar. A huge contrast to someone like Harry or Ron.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Dennis" Hermione reassured.

Dennis smiled and raised his glass. "Then I'm in, on the condition that the drinks are on you tonight."

Hermione light-heartedly rolled her eyes, having no real objection to counter with. They didn't have to be so formal, this was just like any other night out, except they would be strategizing alongside the drinking.

Then again, benefits of the drinking also included quenching the nervousness Hermione felt being in this place three times in a week. And after what nearly transpired in the last visit, it was understandable that she'd be nervous of a repeat.

The mathematics and logical viewpoints all favour the fact that seeing Pansy tonight would be heavily unlucky for her. But Hermione's luck has been a rare performer, especially of late.

How would she explain this if Parkinson did somehow discover them? Did the return of Hermione, despite her panicked escape during their last encounter, encourage the Slytherin to try again? Why did that scare her so?

Maybe Parkinson would stay away, after all bringing up the subject in the presence of Dennis wouldn't be very bright.

Yeah, that's it. As long as Dennis was here, Pansy would keep her distance. Unless...Greengrass had told Pansy all about the heated mess that occurred earlier in the day. Then Pansy would know that Dennis knew.

And Pansy would be incredibly angry, therefore...still wouldn't come over, and Hermione would never hear from her again. Such a situation would be a bittersweet affair; the joys of Hermione escaping her mental torture, conflicting with the true fact that along the way Pansy's help will be vital in their cause.

And some part of her _did_ want to see Pansy again.

Hermione guzzled at her drink, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. As refreshing as the drink was, it had no effect on her overloading nerves. An uncomfortable heat pressed on her. The feeling of distant eyes from a place Hermione couldn't see, was that paranoia or something legitimate?

Could it be just some punter ogling up her 'goods' from a distance? That would be a relief, although not completely appreciated. The more daunting prospect was the eyes belonging to a conspirator Hermione had referenced moments ago?

Of course, it could be someone who made Hermione feel both relieved _and_ anxious at the same time?

If Dennis sensed her nervousness he didn't acknowledge it, he just chewed Hermione's ear off with mundane little things Hermione only half-listened to.

They just ordered their second drink when Dennis suddenly ceased talking mid-sentence. His body went rigid, as if someone put a live wire into his spine. Hermione's concern was immediate and she was already scanning his facial features and body language to decipher what was happening. "Dennis?"

Dennis was taking huge, frantic breaths, and when his eyes weren't completely agape they were tightly closed. "Ppp-pins and Nnnn-needles...in my..."

Hermione was glad he discontinued, not wishing to know the details of what area of his body was in discomfort. "Right, well...do you want to walk it off. I'll come with you."

"Iiiit's fine. I'll ppp-pop to the GENTS!" The last sharp word triggered him to stand. He sheepishly, and painfully, smiled at her in a redundant attempt at reassurance. He quickly pivoted and limped away, his leg and rear muscles taut inwards. Something told Hermione that 'pins and needles' wasn't the right diagnosis of his sudden condition.

Hermione barely had time to suspect anything, before the culprit stepped forward from the crowd. Black sleek hair, red eye shadow tonight and a strangely attractive face of thunder. Hermione involuntarily gulped just as the newcomer reached her table.

She put on the fakest smile Hermione had ever seen (quite a feet considering it was a mistress of snarkiness she was looking at) and folded her arms right under her bossum, pushing them up and making Hermione gulp again.

"Enjoying your evening?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, before second guessing herself and shaking her head. Where did her ability to speak go?

"I bet you are, after what must've been a very eventful day for you I'm sure."

Pansy's vague confirmation about Hermione's actions only a handful of hours ago, returned Hermione's voicebox. She immediately tried explaining herself. "Look, Parkinson-"

"Oh it's Parkinson now is it. Well Granger, what brings you back here once again? I thought you made it abundantly clear that you had no intention of coming back. You ought to be careful, Weasley might jump to all sorts of conclusions."

Hermione glowered back which only seemed to amuse Pansy. Chuckling the Slytherin continued "but of course, he doesn't know."

Hermione slammed her glass down. "You told me to not tell anyone!"

"And predictably you didn't listen. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Having a drink. Is that a crime?" Hermione returned irritably.

"Here of all places, don't tell me this is now your local? I've got you like a yo-yo haven't I?" Pansy was so full of herself that Hermione was one step away from strangling her.

"Don't flatter yourself, and I don't intend on booking you out tonight or ever again. Your lucky I'm so against inequality, because after what you did last night I almost walked away completely."

"And here you are, back again despite my _terrible_ actions last night. Wow, you even went to where I am living, that's how much you want to avoid me." She was really beginning to get on Hermione's nerves.

"It was for professional reasons."

"So professional you ended up in a verbal spat that pissed Daphne off so much that she has been in her house library all afternoon to cool down."

"She verbally attacked me first, and was blatantly unhelpful in clearing up a simple accidental magic incident". Hermione refused to be in the hotseat over something she was not responsible for starting. It was about time she put Pansy on the backfoot. "Why didn't you tell me about your cousins?"

Hermione briefly regretted asking that, remembering Daphne's reaction from earlier, and the boys weren't even related to her. But Pansy at least has a sturdier wall than Daphne, for she returns calmly "you know perfectly well why."

"Are you at all aware of what could've happened if Daphne was caught today? You should be thanking us for risking our careers to prevent god knows what happening to those boys, and indeed yourself" Hermione pointed out.

Pansy paused, this indeed being breaking news for her, "And err...how exactly did you manage that? She was trying to sound indifferent, but even she couldn't hide the huge wave of relief over avoiding a disastrous punishment.

"We had no choice. We had to destroy the tape" Hermione didn't think Pansy deserved the brunettes sympathetic tone, after having such a...Slytherin attitude towards her.

Pansy begrudgingly softened up "Thank you."

"I will accept that as an apology then" Hermione stated sternly. "You should be thanking Dennis actually, he took the fall."

"I can't believe you told Dennis flipping Creevey." Pansy's bad attitude was back once again.

"I didn't _tell_ Dennis. He was the one who discovered the boys names, before I even knew they existed." Hermione informed her, deliberately missing out the fact she had spoke with him about the issue the day previous.

"But he goes for a drink with you, to the place you shouldn't be. I'm not stupid Granger, what did I say about going solo on this?" This was the most agitated response Hermione had received from Pansy so far.

So that's what her anger is all about, she didn't seem to care that Hermione knew about her cousins, she probably wanted her to know on some level but didn't want to risk revealing it out loud. But she does care that Dennis knows. She doesn't like his involvement in this investigation full stop.

"If you want discreet Parkinson who would be a better option. Harry and Ron, Golden Trio, most recognisable faces in the world. Or Dennis Creevey, the guy nobody speaks to or gives a damn about."

Pansy shakes her head. "Perfect opportunity to change that don't you think. Get his own back on the evil Pansy Parkinson."

"So he's not your biggest fan, hardly surprising, but he's not doing this for you. He's not really doing it for me either. He's doing it for his late brother, for those boys, and because as a Muggle-born like me he understands what discrimination feels like, and rightfully hates it in every form." Hermione could see she was getting through to Pansy, logically that did sound like a motive to trust.

But there was just no trust in Pansy for the guy, Hermione could hype him up and tie it with a bow, and Pansy would not trust him.

Hermione sighed, if they weren't going to argue anymore they'd best get it over with. At least it distracted from the major elephant in the room, being the weird sexual tension Hermione was so nervous about before. "Look why don't you sit down, you did after all personally evict Dennis from his chair, might as well occupy it in his absence."

Pansy smirked as she followed Hermione's suggestion, sitting in a very sophisticated, if not flirtatious, manner. "He might be gone all night, I might've gone a bit overboard."

Hermione used the tone she only really uses with Ron when he's up to no good. "What did you do?"

"Dennis needed an emergent comfort break, may or may not have put too much intensity into the spell, may or may not have been deliberate."

"Ewwww...couldn't you have come up with something a little more mature, pins and needles would've been a better alternative." Hermione balked, trying to forget all about the expression she saw on his face, and what she now knew caused it.

"All ifs and buts, don't matter now. I needed a little girl-on-girl, if you know what I mean, and now I've got it." It was such an obvious baited comment, yet Hermione still got wound up by it.

A few moments pass, with Pansy eyeing Hermione and enjoying every little twitch of agitation. Then Pansy laughed "Granger, you are so easy, but boy do you look hot when you're annoyed."

Hermione was caught between embarrassment and flustered, both of which made her cheeks light up. "Pansy, I will leave right now if you carry on."

"And now it's Pansy again. That's the type of girl you are, who alternates between official and preferred names depending on your mood. I like that." Pansy couldn't look more happy, it was driving Hermione mad in two completely different ways.

"You are persistent aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who keeps coming back."

"Completely for convenience I assure you" Hermione stated firmly.

"I'm sure."

Hermione holds Pansy's gaze for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. Hermione couldn't deny anymore that as much as she found Pansy annoying, a part of her enjoyed this. A part of her wanted to keep doing this and never stop. A part of her wanted it to lead to something more.

But that just could not happen, and it won't.

Hermione looked down and composed herself. "I'm here to discuss a strategy with Dennis without my face in the Prophet tomorrow. As he's not present and you're not going anywhere, I might as well run my ideas by you."

Thankfully Pansy was no longer interested in teasing Hermione to death, and for a solid two hours they discussed everything. From how Hermione could sneak into Kingsley's office, to how they could assemble all the pure-bloods together and get them onboard, to planning the basic steps in freeing the Parkinson boys from the Ministry's grasp.

Hermione did most of the talking, going through every step meticulously, and Pansy hung on every word, providing pure-blood know-how and answering Hermione's questions. It was a surreal moment because the daunting thing was that if they could talk like this now, they should've been capable of it years ago. Hermione remembered how the night before she thought that Pansy hadn't changed from the Pansy of a few years ago, and was only speaking to her because she needed Hermione's help. But this didn't feel like that, it didn't feel put on, it was the most natural conversation Hermione had with anyone in a long time. A sharp contrast to the conversation in the pink room. There was no doubt that Pansy was more receptive this time.

The hours ticked by. Hermione drank herself tipsy but mainly was drunk on the conversation with Pansy, going back over her ideas just to prolong the good feeling of getting along with the girl leagues apart from the bitch from all those years ago.

Then Dennis returned, wincing and appearing very disgruntled, especially when he saw who sat with Hermione in his spot. His mood was very sour and he wanted out of here.

"It's getting late anyway, we've done what we came to do" Hermione said finishing up her last drink.

"Really? Because I don't think I came here to be stuck on the lavatory for hours" Dennis moaned.

Pansy hid her smirk in her hand whilst Hermione glared at her. "You could at least apologize."

Pansy held her hands up "I apologize."

Dennis huffed, not willing to give in so easily. "If you wanted to speak alone to her, all you had to do was ask."

"Creevey, I just spent these last few hours covering for your absence and probably helping Hermione far better than you could. Not being mean, just stating the truth. Your lengthy toilet break was not in vain." Pansy had a neutral tone but Hermione saw there was a lack of respect in her words.

Dennis gave up on getting a proper apology and instead asked Hermione "can we go now, before I reconsider helping out this hag here."

Pansy sniffed off the insult, but Hermione saw the warning look directed her way. Pansy was basically trusting Hermione to make sure Dennis was trustworthy.

"Fine, wait out front, I'll be only a minute" Hermione directed him. Without another word, and a slight limp, he turned and left the nightclub. He really has had a rough day, thanks to Hermione first and Pansy to finish it.

Hermione turned to a smirking Pansy "he really didn't deserve that, and he did deserve a better apology than the one you gave him."

"He'll get over it, and it's like I said you have benefited in his absence. Half of what we spoke he wouldn't know a clue about" Pansy defended.

"That doesn't change the fact what you did was mean, and if you want us to help you then you're going the right way to having the opposite. And I'm not just talking about Dennis' long toilet break. You've got to show us both respect for what we are trying to do for you, and your family and friends, otherwise there's no deal."

Pansy sighed "I know, I'm trying. I know it doesn't look that way but I didn't mean anything by my little prank, which was nothing compared to what your jokester friends pulled at school. What I'm trying to say is this isn't natural to me, asking for help is not the Slytherin way and we don't do gratitude. I'm trying."

Hermione nodded, perhaps she was making up excuses but that didn't bother Hermione as long as Pansy was indeed trying to not...well, be the old Pansy. "Alright then. And thank you for your help, I appreciate it. If you'd like I could give you a patronus call during the week to get the ball moving."

Pansy was shaking her head. "No can-do, Daphne's place is heavily surveilled. We can't communicate by owl, patronus or Floo powder. We'll have to meet up, and I'm afraid to say it'll have be here."

Hermione suspected as such. It's fine now, there's an understanding between them. Pansy knew where she stood and they proved they can get along. Hermione would just have to be more creative with her alibis.

"Fine. What's your schedule like?"

Pansy opened her arms out, gesturing at the workplace around her. "All night every night."

"I see" Hermione replied. "So wait, where you today then? You weren't home earlier."

"Hotel across the road, sleeping off a busy night as you can imagine."

Hermione understood, all night meant from dusk to dawn, Pansy had practically a nocturnal life. "Ok then, Friday's good for me. I'll run that by Dennis if he's available, but if not..."

"It's just you and me" Pansy finished warmly. "Well, I wish you a good night Hermione, and I'll see you Friday."

A slightly hesitant Hermione said her goodbyes too, but as halfway from the exit she turned with a smile and called out. "It's Hermione now is it?"

 **An2: I apologise to you readers as I'm editing my way back through the story, which is why after this things might not link up and somethings might not make sense. Just bear with me. If you don't see a poem at the start, then I haven't edited that chapter yet.**


	7. Fear

_Everything  
that it creates  
is filth._

 _It's whole essence_

 _breeds pain and hate  
within our minds;  
it is the reason for fear,  
the justification for torture,  
the death of a nation._

 _Spattering hate,  
it infects the world with fear,  
and begins all wars;_

 _Because it is the anger,_

 _and death is it's whore_

Dennis wasn't a coffee person really. He had no clue why coffee had to taste different. Coffee with no milk with different names, coffee that was all milk with even more names. People just invent new names for the same drink, only making it more expensive.

Coffee was ridiculous, over-hyped and confusing. Tea was the way. Yes, you can get all the posh stuff, Chamomile and Earl Grey, Herbal tea. Sure, but not everyone is a Duchess or Duke, the common folk are always content with a simple teabag in a cup. Tea is universally good exactly the way it is, the only extras being a nice scone or biscuit to go with it.

Sadly tea does nothing for your raccous head after a night of drinking, so here was Dennis sharing a coffee with Hermione at a local Starbucks. Dennis had to drink his foul mood away after his terrible night-out in the gents.

A whistle from one of the cafe coffee machines was set off, and there goes his head in a million pieces. "Ahhhh, bloody Parkinson. I'll kill her."

Hermione broke out of her reverie. "Huh, who are you killing?"

"You-Know-Who, version two" Dennis displayed the exact number of fingers, unaware that he had flipped Hermione off in the process. She fortunately took no offense.

"Oh Dennis, Pansy didn't mean anything. She just has problems with people she doesn't trust, and doesn't show the right amount of respect. She's working on all that."

"Is that what she told you?"

Hermione pointedly raised her eyebrows "I happen to believe her through her actions. I got a decent conversation out of her, and you got an apology of some degree. That's a lot more than what you'd have got three years ago, albeit still not enough."

"Right, I'm so grateful she's working on it, everytime she makes a mockery of me I'll just think how much nicer she's being." Dennis was really Mr Sour Grapes today.

Hermione couldn't blame him, Pansy had really humiliated him for no real reason. Hermione herself felt guilty, particularly for how quickly she forgot about Dennis the night before. She invited _him_ for drinks, yet all she did was spend the night talking to Pansy.

But it wasn't mindless chatter, and a lot of progress was made. That's why she invited Dennis for coffee, to fill him in on what he unfortunately missed.

"So you're breaking into the Minister's office?" he asked for confirmation.

This was heavy muggle territory and he was barely audible over the whistling pipes behind the counters. But Hermione still did a quick scan around, eye-balling the general public for any signs of someone overhearing. Satisfied she hissed back "not breaking in, more like taking an opportunity and improvising from there."

"Improvising? I thought you had a plan" Dennis pointed out.

"It shouldn't be hard for me to improvise with Kingsley, he trusts my morals too much. The plan is more about how to keep him away once I'm alone in there. For that, I'll need a distraction".

Hermione was merely explaining her strategy, yet Dennis was already jumping ahead. "A job for Dennis to once again make a fool of himself."

"You will simply keep the Minister occupied for a solid half hour, I don't require something outlandish. You won't have to sacrifice any dignity." Hermione's reassurance came on deaf ears.

"You're not doing my image any favours. People will go from never noticing me, to recognising me as that guy who did that crazy thing in the atrium." Dennis cringed at all the possible things he could do to gather such unwanted attention.

"You're being way too dramatic about this Dennis, all I'm asking you to do is distract the man. Just keep him talking or something, I don't care how you do it."

"Why can't I be the sneak and you the distraction?" he asked.

"You could, if there was ever a likely reason for you to be called in to see the Minister of Magic. I'm a safer option on the basis that I'm closer to him personally" Hermione justified.

"You'd be better though at thinking up ideas to distract him."

"What if I help you with ideas, will that do you?" Hermione gulped a mouthful of coffee before leaning across the table. "Look, we've got to get the ball rolling, gather hard evidence not just word of mouth. If we attempt a rescue with Pansy and Daphne too early we risk...well, we could exacerbate the problem."

Dennis peeked between his fingers that clawed at his pounding head. "Just a distraction?"

"A distraction, nothing more." Hermione put her hands together, mildly begging.

Dennis sighed "Ok, I will be your distraction."

Hermione clapped twice excitedly and patted Dennis' wrist. "Thank you Dennis, we've got work in ten minutes so we'll begin preparations at lunch. Meet back here?"

Dennis watched Hermione collect her handbag and stand from the table. He rolled his eyes and contemplated how he'd be able to focus on the job with his brain busting out of his skull. "Yeah, let's hope it's just paperwork today."

Hermione and Dennis side-along apparate the moment that they found an unpopulated area, and landed in the Ministry atrium. They entered one of the elevators and a hazardous nest of raven black hair greeted them.

"Harry!" Hermione chirped in surprise.

The man, wearing his smart auror robes rather shabbily, smiled at them. "Mione, Dennis, good morning to you both."

Dennis grumbled, still rubbing his temples. "Is it now?"

"Oh yeah, Ron said you two had gone out last night."

"Merlin, I regret everything" Dennis assured.

"I feel ya, me and Ron have those regretful nights almost weekly, eh Mione?" Harry winked.

"Yes Harry, you do indeed, to my complete displeasure" Hermione replied.

"And how did your night's drinking go Hermione?" Harry asked with a mischievious eye.

"I didn't get hammered thank you, I had an enjoyable evening as a matter of fact."

"Much better than mine" Dennis complained.

"Honestly Dennis, the hard-done-by attitude doesn't work on you." Hermione felt annoyed, too annoyed. She reigned herself in quick, hoping they wouldn't question her on her sudden outburst.

"You two went to, the uhh, Siren's Club right?" Harry asked.

Hermione automatically corrected "Siren's Call, who said we went back there, I didn't tell Ron where I was going?"

"Well there was an incident last night, and I happened to spot you guys in there" Harry answered and Hermione's heart froze.

"W-what incident was this?"

"A guy on our wanted list of illegal potion supply, apparently he has been spotted in there a few times. Here, you didn't see anything going on did you?" Harry piped enthusiastically.

"Errr, no. What-what time was this?" Hermione glanced at Dennis who also appeared to be nervous.

"Eleven, eleven-fifteen."

Hermione was still talking to Dennis at that time and she breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I didn't notice anything like that going on Harry."

"No worries, but yeah, didn't think that place was your scene Hermione?"

"No, well the press can't get in so that's a huge pro for me" Hermione had recovered from her narrow escape.

"Still, that place has issues, one of these days it may even be forced out of business. By the way did you know Parkinson was there last night?"

Now Hermione wouldn't have felt so cautious to answer if she didn't know Harry's abilities as an auror. Harry had a technique of appearing to be curious when already knowing the answers. It was almost impossible to decipher whether he had genuine interest or was performing a convincing role.

Harry may well know a lot more than he was letting on. He could've been scouting Hermione's reaction and internally wittling out any lies in her response. Harry told her about these techniques, and would actually be disappointed if Hermione believed his false curiosity.

She realised the longer she remained silent the more guilty she'd become in his eyes. He may know that she spoke at length with Pansy at the club, but he wanted to know whether she'd been involved in some trouble. On the other hand, he may know nothing. She needed a quick response that didn't compromise their plans, but would not risk her lies being exposed.

"Yeah I did, she found me in fact. We had a bit of a jibe at each other but it turned into a civil conversation for once. It appears she's putting in the effort to be nice."

Harry raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Draco Malfoy did the same with me after the trial. Still you can never fully trust their intentions simply on their word. What did you talk about?"

"Hogwarts of old, you know the parts where me and her didn't clash, as rare as those moments seemed to be." Hermione looked at Dennis, who looked ready to blow a blood vessel to keep the wrong things from coming out his open mouth. He'd be mincemeat in an actual interrogation.

"Weird, Malfoy just awkwardly wished me luck and thanked me for my testimony. Do you really think they're genuinely turning over a new leaf?" Harry asked.

Hermione's inner smile was a mile wide, if Harry could be that positive on his own then perhaps winning him over with this investigation would be easier than she thought. "I don't know about Malfoy, but I get the feeling that Pansy was just fed up of rivalries and grudges. She wants harmony like the rest of us."

The elevator shuddered to a stop at the auror department, clicking Harry back into attention. "Right anyway, so see you at home Hermione, and I'll see you around Dennis. Duty calls."

Hermione nudged him lightly on his way out. "See you later Harry, don't overwork yourself alright?"

"Says Hermione Granger, " Harry sent a cheeky smile back at her on his way out, and in a swoop he was gone.

Dennis observed Hermione closely "that was good right?"

Hermione hummed in uncertainty. "You really can't know for sure, I'll likely only find out when I get home and not have a suspicious duo bombarding me the moment I step through the door."

It was this uncertainty that haunted Hermione throughout the day.

#

#

#

The period after lunch was a bit of a bore, even for a hermit writer like Hermione. With other more pressing issues that were waiting to be addressed, the enthusiasm for wrapping up a report of yesterday's call-out was non-existent.

Even with Dennis' argument to the contrary, Hermione believed he lucked out being on today's investigation team. His hangover aside, at least he had the benefit of an active mind and body. It was fair though, for Hermione had been on three consecutive call-outs and Lavarri refused favouritism.

With her thoughts hindering the progress of her report, Hermione decided enough was enough. She never took breaks away from the office even though employees were entitled to a fifteen minute period every working day. But if Hermione could remove one of the items from her list of personal concerns, it might satisfy her enough to focus on getting her work done on time.

With barely a hesitation, Hermione shot up from her desk and made a bee-line for the department head office. Knocking on the door three times, she waited only a few moments before Lavarri answered "come in."

Hermione opened the door, leaning into the room but not entering. "Hey, I am about to take a personal break, if I'm not needed for anything that is?"

Lavarri looked up from his reading, his glasses reflected the candleflame on his desk. He adjusted them to see Hermione better, and only then did he fully register what she said. "Well bless my soul, you are human after all. I require nothing urgent from you Miss Granger, but if such a matter occurred I will swiftly let you know."

"Understood, and thank you sir."

Before Hermione could close the door Lavarri quickly halted her. "Actually, before you go I want to talk about yesterday's witness statement."

Hermione suppressed a nervous gulp, even though she expected this conversation she'll still prayed that it would just get overlooked. But this was Lavarri; not a person to leave loose ends untied. "Yes sir."

"After reading through Mr Creevey's recorded script and audio sample it was apparent that Greengrass was unhelpful and very hostile. But more alarmingly, she comes across very defensive, which makes me dubious of any honesty in her statement."

Hermione nodded, internally dreading to think what possible action he may take. After all she didn't know if he _did_ know the true identity of the boys, he may have enough evidence in the statement and recording to conclude that punishment was indeed coming the Slytherin's way. He certainly knew Greengrass was hiding something, and it looked suspiciously illegal.

She summoned the nerve to ask him the question that could drastically affect the compromising position both Pansy and Daphne were locked in. "So what do you think we should do?"

Lavarri did not sense the nervous lilt to her voice. He scratched his chin and pondered a few seconds, before making eye contact with her again. "You were the senior investigator, what do you think?"

She felt a small wave of relief sweep through her body, but it only numbed her anxiety to a more managable level. On one hand she had control of the circumstances, on the other she had to be logical in order to not appear suspicious herself. "I wouldn't look too far into Greengrass' statement, neither of us really saw eye-to-eye at Hogwarts, that clearly affected her attitude towards our questions. And the library incident was not criminal in nature so I highly doubt there's anything she could be hiding that would be worth investigating."

Lavarri nodded but was not yet convinced. "You're adamant that any issues Greengrass had with the statement, pertained to your own relationship with her? Nothing else?"

Hermione steeled her expression, preparing to conceal such a huge lie. "I'm positive sir."

Lavarri looked at a paper on his desk, which Hermione knew had the written recording of the interview, before resolving himself to a decision. "Then on that note I will not be contacting the auror department regarding the issue. I only hope that your instincts are accurate."

Hermione made a mental note to take a huge breath of gratitude once she was in private. His words represented finality to the issue as a whole, and she felt incredibly proud that herself and Dennis were able to deny certain pain and torment, for what she hoped was the last time that threat was imposed on the pureblood victims.

"May I go now sir?"

Lavarri smiled apologetically "of course, enjoy your break. That's an order."

Hermione thanked him one more time, closed the door and left the department with purpose. She was in desperate need for a sobering drink, one that cleared her head of worries and stress. Refreshment was her top-most desire at that moment, she cursed the workplace for not having any water dispensers.

Despite the good news, Hermione was soon overcome with the severity of what was happening. No longer was she skeptical, no longer was she merely sympathetic to the former Slytherins. When Lavarri had called her in and questioned her, she wasn't prepared for the riding flood of fear that encompassed her.

That's not to say Hermione never took the matter seriously before, far from it. From the moment that Pansy confessed to her, and enhanced by the visit to Daphne's home, she was disappointed that past lessons were still not learnt within Wizarding Britain.

She was angry too. If it wasn't bad enough that it takes war and darkness to eradicate these issues, they were worsened, in actual fact they still weren't enough.

It wasn't until that aforementioned fear that nearly took over her in Lavarri's office, that she realised how truly invested she was in this. And Hermione was pretty certain that Daphne and Pansy were not responsible for it. Sure, they added to it, and deserved their rights just as much as anyone. But when you drag innocent children and merciless manipulation into these things, you know this is not just bad. It's evil.

And if this was only the tip of the iceberg, they were dealing with something par to what Voldemort was achieving merely two years ago.

 _Two years._ The only thing that had changed was the inversion of the oppression.

Oppression made people scared and angry. When it isn't stopped it only grows stronger. Eventually when you take so much away, the victims have far less to lose. The fear begins to fade and transforms into vengeance. Vengeance leads to rebellion. Rebellion causes conflict and violence. Before you know it you're in a civil war.

And Hermione couldn't bear the thought of fighting another war in her lifetime, let alone only a couple of years after the previous one. It penetrated to her very soul; a phobia of war, that was bound to reach the heights of the one that destroyed too many lives even in victory.

Hermione headed towards the ladies and hurled herself at the first sink basin she saw. Her breathing was heavy and her nerves tingling uncomfortably. She was itching inside, unable to relax and the ailement leaving her so flustered would soon seriously start to affect her professional livelihood.

'Not an ailement' she corrected herself. 'A phobia'.

Hermione washed her face with chilling tap water, helping to numb the agitated nerves. It made little difference.

She stared down her reflection, as if trying to will herself back to mental stability through the stimulus of her own determination staring straight back at her. But that wasn't enough, she needed guidance not motivation.

Her track record hadn't been good since the war in terms of progression. Her greatest failure to this day was her house-elf campaign, S.P.E.W, in which Hermione swore to revisit once she got her name on a desk in Magical Creatures.

That was years away at this point in time. But had it not been for Kreacher, Hermione might've made a big blunder with the house-elf campaign. The organisation was meant for the welfare of all house-elves, as the acronym states, yet Hermione focused on freedom from house-elf slavery and believed that would improve elvish welfare.

Liberation to the house-elves was not a reward, but a punishment. The achilles heel of the house-elf way of life has always been their loyalty. Only extreme cases like a famous wizarding hero labelled as The-Boy-Who-Lived, inviting a house-elf he just met to take a seat, was a powerful enough incentive to overall his loyalty. And even then no wizarding family has ever treated house-elves as cruelly as the Malfoys. Even the Blacks treated Kreacher with some level of respect.

Hermione came to realise that freedom comes in many different forms. Being rewarded for good work instead of being denied it, was a liberation house-elves appreciated.

So after learning that Hermione felt so demotivated that she put the foundation on hold until she had a decent position and political influence.

Hermione had always taken failure hard, in a perfect world she'd succeed at everything. But when you surrender once it becomes easier to surrender the next time something got on top of her. That was cowardice and weakness, and Hermione refused to ever be associated with them.

Of course, this being a blood status issue made it more personal. But that didn't really matter in truth, at least not as much as she thought it would.

As far as Hermione was concerned, she was right to fight against oppression that involved individuals at the opposite end of the blood purity spectrum. But was it a motivation as such? Hermione begged to differ.

After all, she wasn't beside herself when it was her own blood status that was under attack, and even though Hermione understood what the abused pure-bloods were experiencing, she wasn't the one experiencing it first hand.

So if she couldn't use willpower, or personal encouragement, how could she find the strength to fight again? Without Harry or Ron (at least for now) who could be Hermione's crutch to lean on when things got tough?

Hermione cleared her mind, closed her eyes and evened her breathing to a very slow pace. She let the near silence of the ladies room consume her, halting her hectic thoughts.

With a deep breath she asked herself the question. "Who can help me get through this?"

The very first thought that followed, the name she knew immediately was the perfect choice . Was Pansy.

Before Hermione could do anything else, the silence was broken by a hum of a conversation outside. It came closer to the door, the people involved were about to enter which snapped Hermione back into focus.

The door creaked open and their voices cleared up enough to be understood. "They'll find him sooner or later. We've got spies everywhere. It was only last Tuesday that he was spotted in Bermuda."

"He's smart though, it won't be long before he's onto us. He'll start taking precautions then, and who knows where Sca-" the second speaker sounded like he was nudged in the ribs suddenly.

Hermione looked at them and noticed they were looking back at her warily. They tried acting casual and dispersed into two separate cubicles, but Hermione already knew her presence interrupted there conversation for some reason.

She had interrupted something they didn't want her to hear. Hermione's mind was back to full health for the time being.

Hermione twisted the tap shut and calmly dried her hands. She strode in a normal manner towards the exit, not too fast but not blatantly slow either.

She opened the door, allowing the full squeak of its hinges to resound through the room. Her shoes had soft soles which reduced their noise over the tiled floor. Ideal for sneaking around.

Instead of walking out she let the door close and took silent, tentative strides to the far corner. She waited for the door to finish squeaking and waited on silently. A full minute passed and Hermione feared the two women would just come out of the cubicles to leave and see her standing there.

Hermione didn't dare to disillusion herself, even silently, for the moment her wand clattered or her clothes shifted it would be heard in the virtually silent room.

She might have no real reason to spy on them anyway, these could just be aurors unwilling to openly speak about the details of a case with staff from another department overhearing.

But Hermione discounted that, she knew many in the auror department, and they weren't wearing the right robes for a start. They didn't look the type who worked in the Wizengamot either, far too casual.

Over than that who else could possibly talk so conspiratorially? People with something to hide.

Hermione began to think they weren't going to speak at all. But then one of the girls did speak. "We need to be more careful Chlo, the Minister will skin us if someone finds out about this"

"I don't see why Shacklebolt can't use Grampa Scamander. We know he follows his grandsons travels closely" the other woman replied.

"Everyone knows he doesn't trust the Ministry, I don't think he ever has." A toilet was flushed followed by another, Hermione needed an escape quick. She used the loud sloshing of water to disillusion herself.

But Hermione didn't walk off, there was more to be heard. She heard the cubicles open and the conversation continue from the other side of the door. "We could threaten him, he's well past his prime."

"Oh nice one, disrespect a national treasure on behalf of the Ministry. That really is great thinking Chlo."

"You're just soft on him because you've read his book a bigillion times."

"It's Newt Scamander, the guy knows everything about magical creatures, what's not to like about him?"

"Shame that protectiveness doesn't extend to his grandson" the girl named Chlo (short for Chloe perhaps) responded in pretense.

Hermione couldn't move without giving herself away. She was not even breathing as the girls passed within feet of her.

"It's not as bad as your obsession with Gilderoy Lockhart was. What was it you said to him, 'please sir, I have a boob waiting for your name on it'" The first girl teased in an unflattering imitation of the girl called Chlo.

"I did not say that, and I was fifteen remember, I'd have been happy with Filch signing my chest."

"Eww, don't put that image in my head."

Hermione went unnoticed as the womens conversation became too distant to hear, and completely off topic by now. But Hermione remained against the wall, trying to make sense of what she just heard.

The Ministry were secretly after Rolf Scamander, but what she couldn't get her head around is why? Was it anything to do with the pureblood issue, or something unrelated?

Rolf was a pureblood, but he'd never been even closely connected to the Death Eaters, had he? Hermione didn't see much of him but Luna narrated an entire encyclopedia of the man every time she returned to England visiting her friends.

Rolf was extremely introverted, but that's simply in his nature. "Entirely innocent timidness" Luna would describe him.

Newt was as much as a beacon of light as Dumbledore had been, so it's easy to picture his grandson following in his footsteps. Did this mean he was fighting this oppression just like the Slytherin's herself, despite not necessarily being a target? Or was the Ministry's agenda against particular pure-bloods broader than just their links to Voldemort?

Hermione was surprised Luna hasn't mentioned this at her birthday celebration, then again perhaps she didn't want to spoil the atmosphere or was sworn to secrecy by Rolf himself.

Hermione wanted to head up to the auror department to make sure she wasn't about to waltz into perhaps an undercover case, or compromise the two girls as Auror informants. But questions would certainly be asked, and not even her fame could save her if she aroused unwanted suspicion.

The only option Hermione had was a behind-the-scenes investigation of her own. If Rolf Scamander was connected to the pureblood scandal, Hermione would find out how.


	8. Blind Trust

_Must we go on believing_

 _

That the best is yet to come

When we both know for certain

All there ever was is done?

Because whatever we were meant to be

We never had a prayer;

You weren't where you said you'd be

_

 _And I was never there._

The week slowly progresses towards a climax, with little to no progress made on the pure-blood conspiracy. With new information fresh on her mind, Hermione decided it was best to push the office break-in back a week more. Hermione wasn't going to get to see Kingsley in office without an appointment, no matter who you are. The waiting period was at least five days.

So the week plondered on with Hermione completely out of her mind, and not just professionally. She was out of sorts at home too, and it was never more obvious come Thursday night after work.

An argument with Ron could last days on-and-off, with breaks in-between spells of yelling and immaturity.

You might think that's unhealthy, but it's far from it. The arguments were never vicious, and a lot of what was said in the heat of the moment was taken with a pinch of salt every time. They strangely connect the best when they are fighting, they knew how to get under each other's skin so well, it was like a competition. They were actually quite fun to reflect on when everything was said and done.

The make-up sex was always fantastic as well.

Usually Hermione would have a pop at Ron and he would take offense. But that role was Ron's on this occasion. Ron had an issue with the constant ability to misplace his socks when washing clothes the muggle way.

Hermione would defend herself to the hilt, if it's not in the machine when he emptied it then it hadn't been in there to start with. Washing machines don't eat your clothing, contrary to Ron's insistence.

The argument on this occasion began normally, and branched off into an argument about washing clothes with magic versus washing clothes in the machine. Ron argued that cleaning the entire laundry would take seconds with magic, whilst Hermione insisted that the detergent makes clothes cleaner for longer than magical methods.

It was going well...until Ron mentioned how purebloods love simplicity, and she just completely disengaged. That word was like a tranquiliser dart, disturbing her momentum and interrupting her train of thought.

Hermione sighed in feeble defeat "you know what, you're right. Let's forget about it, I'll do it your way."

Ron wasn't a stranger to winning an argument by any means, as battle-hardy as they both were Ron has always been the more stubborn. However this was far too simple, and it visibly derailed Ron's own momentum. "Why was that so easy?"

"Ron, what can I say" Hermione replies softly. " We're debating lost socks, that we can summon to us every time they get misplaced. It's not worth the energy arguing over."

Ron fidgeted, uncomfortable with this turn of events. "It's not meant to go this way...oh, I get it. You're tricking me so you can be the reasonable one."

Hermione laughs and walks out of the room, confusing Ron more than ever. "It's not going to work!" he called after her, but Hermione was not listening at that point.

The saga continued throughout the day, with Ron pulling every trick to try and get under Hermione's skin. He deliberately said spew instead of S.P.E.W. He called Crookshanks an abomination of an animal. He even went as far as to threaten her with burning all her school books, starting with _Hogwarts: a History._

But Hermione did not react to any of his tactics. This was not a deliberate plan, his voice just happened to be background noise to the storms raging in her head.

Hermione was lost in a frenzy of issues including the Parkinsons, the Minister, the Scamanders and all other possible pureblood victims. Everytime she'd finish she'd loop back to an hour previous, and begin the cycle all over again.

Ron was losing his mind and when Hermione was distracted enough to burn the dinner to a crisp, Ron broke. "Okay Hermione, you win, there I said it. No socks in the washing machine, got it."

Hermione didn't hear his words, her response was an unrelated suggestion disguising her impatient urge to leave. "How about we order dinner tonight?"

Ron was still clearly anxious regarding her casual tone of voice, but answered "yeah, if-if you're offering."

"There's a Thai place just around the block, never tried Thai have we? Shouldn't knock what I haven't tried" she was already making a beeline for the coatstand. "Or I'll get us fish and chips."

At that moment Harry and Ginny stumble into the apartment, both drunk on love after spending the whole day together. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, we are home." Harry bellowed, mimicking Julius Caesar.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny" Hermione cloaked herself in her winter coat.

"Hermione we don't have to walk, we can order on the phone" Ron reminded.

"The fresh air will do me good."

"Then give me get my cloak, I'll come with" He made a grabbing gesture at the coat rack behind her right shoulder.

"No" Hermione couldn't have Ron following her, "gotta cool off a bit, you know."

"Cool off, but we barely argued at all, and you seem perfectly calm now?" Ron was thoroughly confused, trying to work out if he was being dense, and unable to tell if she had truly forgiven him or was simply letting the matter slide.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked, the voice of someone who had intervened in far too many tiffs between the couple in front of her.

"We were arguing, but then we weren't. She burnt dinner, and now she's going out to order food" Ron spoke as if those events were in fact clues to a riddle that he couldn't piece together.

"Okay, why is that unusual?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Because..." Ron himself was struggling to explain exactly how it confused him "it was just weird that it stopped so suddenly...like she was cursed or something"

Immediately Harry had his wand pointed straight at Hermione with severity and authority, "Finite Incantatem."

Nothing changed, just like Hermione knew would happen. Almost boredly, but also nervous at having to answer questions she didn't much feel comfortable with, she casually rolled her eyes.

Harry wasn't satisfied yet. "What was the name of the person Hermione Granger intended to transform into during our second year, and what was wrong with the potion?"

Hermione was glad he went for an identification question, rather than quizzing her on her recent activities. "Millicent Bulstrode, and the hair I used to transform belonged to her cat."

Ron sighed as Harry begrudgingly lowered his wand "She was completely herself earlier so I doubt she's being impersonated, and I've been with her all day so I'd know if she'd been cursed."

"Ha ha, you guys love to be overdramatic. I fancy fish and chips actually, I won't be too long." Hermione obviously had no intention of going to the fish and chip shop, she had a different destination in mind.

Before she could be questioned more she ran out the front door and got into the empty lift, apparating from there...she hoped there wasn't anybody watching the security monitors tonight.

She almost barged Dennis' door down as she pounded on it. "Dennis, Dennis open the door."

On the third repetition, the door swung open causing Hermione to fall through it. She quickly recovered, standing up and clutching Dennis by his dressing gown. "Thanks, we haven't got long, I've got to return home with fish and chips in roughly ten minutes."

"What on earth Hermione, are you insane?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, I need a meeting RIGHT NOW."

"Hermione, we agreed on a meeting Friday, we won't be able to contact Parkinson at such short notice as this."

"I know it's only Thursday, but Dennis I will burst if I don't do something NOW." Hermione had barely caught her breath since stumbling through the door.

"What's happened, did you find out something else?" Dennis asked, thinking that was why she was being so manic.

"No, nothing new, I've just got so much going on in my head right now I can barely function" Hermione explained, learning how to breathe properly finally.

"This is an obsession. You'll lose yourself if you don't tone it down a bit. You'll compromise everything, and just make matters worse. Believe in what we're doing, it'll all work if we are patient about it."

It was that solid reasoning that calmed Hermione down, regaining rationality. She let go of his gown and stepped back, "you're right. Sorry about that, I got extremely carried away. I've just never been so invested in something like this before. Other than the war of course. And all this has a potential war written all over it."

"You're invested in something because the very idea of war scares you, and you want results quickly. It just doesn't work that way, not when you're dealing with a government conspiracy and working in secret. The Ministry don't even know we're onto them yet, don't ruin this before it's even begun."

Hermione felt depleted of energy all of a sudden, she had to be helped to a nice comfy armchair. "I'm so scared."

"It scares me that it scares you" He chuckled. "Try being the one with a crazed lunatic bashing his front door down."

Hermione chuckled, part embarrassment part disbelief. "I'm so sorry about that...oh god, I've been a zombie all day."

"Yeah, I was wondering how Ron Weasley was handling you if you went to extremes like this" Dennis adds.

"We were having an argument and he mentioned the 'P' word."

"Christ, she's in your head isn't she" Dennis murmured.

"Ye-No, no I didn't mean Pansy. I meant he mentioned 'pureblood', and that was it, I was no longer there."

"And what's this about fish and chips, why do you have to make me so hungry just as I was heading to bed early?" Dennis teased.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, of course you're in your dressing gown. I should be going."

"Go to the chippie across the road okay" he said as she got up and he lead her to the door. Holding it open for her he added "have a good night's sleep too if you can. Tomorrow will get here quicker and hopefully you will be much more yourself."

"Thank you Dennis" Hermione hugged him, finding it interesting that she could finally hug a friend who was smaller than her for a change. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't opened up to you last week."

"Probably be carted off as we speak to St Mungo's psychiatric unit" He joked, patting Hermione's back. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Dennis"

 _The next night_

The behaviour from all four of them was like a bag of Revels. Some as unsavoury as Bertie Bott's beans.

The two Slytherins and two Gryffindors sat at a round table in the back of the nightclub, all sporting a different reaction to Hermione's news on Rolf Scamander.

Pansy was completely blaise, although surprised. She had no idea Rolf Scamander may have been involved in what they were going through, but it was mild surprise because she didn't believe for a second that he _did_ have anything to do with this.

Dennis had already heard about the news Hermione shared after the discovery. He was just super nervous being between two Slytherins.

Greengrass insisted on coming, adamant that if nobody was intelligent enough to realise the damage they could cause, then she had to make sure what they were planning was safe. She wasn't happy about this whole thing, but the Scamander news just made it worse.

Hermione had a sad expression, over Rolf possibly not being the great man Luna made him out to be. After all they didn't know for sure if his alignment, he might be being hunted down by the Ministry for legitimate reasons.

That doesn't explain why the Auror department wasn't involved, but then again they might. Harry and Ron usually tell her the basics of a small case, but one of larger magnitude not so much.

But if it involved a close friend then they wouldn't hesitate to tell her. Or that's what she believed they'd do. Then again, it was wise for them not to tell Hermione, especially when it regards a friend.

If Scamander was actually a crook, that might make Luna an accomplice. She had no doubt Luna was uninvolved in any such business if it were true, but that won't necessarily save her.

Hermione had confirmed with Pansy that Rolf had not been one of the individuals on the list of work registration numbers, so Rolf was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Hermione.

"Pansy, stop scoffing like a pig for five seconds will you?" Daphne growls at her dearest friend.

"Oh Daph, chill out, they might be Gryffindor's but they don't bite. Except maybe this one..." Pansy giggled nudging Hermione.

"Do you realise our lives are in jeopardy just by talking about all of this. You won't be laughing when Frank and Rob are gone" the blonde answered, ignoring the latter comment.

"That's not going to happen" Pansy replied more seriously. "You think I'll allow that, I'd resort to killing Shacklebolt myself if any of his Ministry douches get anywhere near those boys."

"Right, that makes total sense Pans" Daphne remarked sarcastically, then turned to Hermione. "And what have you got to be so miserable about, you're the only person here who may actually survive this if it all goes tits up?"

"Screw you Greengrass, if you're so proud to do nothing why did you bother coming?" Hermione grumbled dispassionately.

"Excuse me, who's the one going down to a library every week to see if the boys are okay, and trying to figure out a plan to help them."

Pansy scoffed. "And what exactly have you achieved in doing that so far, besides getting your collar felt?"

"If Dennis hadn't recognised you on the security footage, someone else in Accidental Magic would have. Then where would you be?" Hermione interjected.

"At least you two creeps would be out of my hair" Daphne replied.

"Hey" Dennis protested.

"Thank you Daph, we've all heard enough. Can we get to discussing this Scamander guy?" Pansy cut off the constant cycle of insults and arguments.

"The spies mentioned Bermuda being his last spotted location" Hermione answered. "But I know he doesn't stay put in one place for long. He could be anywhere by now."

"Doesn't answer the question Granger, we don't need to know where he's not." Daphne told me in a condescending tone.

"I know someone who will know where he is, the problem is she is with him and therefore also being closely watched."

"Can't you ask to meet with her? Surely Shacklebolt knows you and her are friends, what's wrong with you two meeting up for an old chinwag?" Pansy enquired.

"That's the obvious solution, but she might not be aware of any of this. We might cause alarm or distress where it's not necessary."

Greengrass groans in frustration "you've got to be kidding me, you're giving up on potentially good leads just because you might hurt some airhead's feelings."

"Whether this is pureblood related or not, it doesn't change the fact we could potentially ruin the life of a close friend of mine. I don't particulary care about Rolf, or his bloodline; it's Luna who I want to protect." Hermione's impression of Greengrass back at Hogwarts was wrong, she was actually a lot worse than she thought.

"It can't be helped Hermione, I get what you're saying but there's no other conceivable way in finding Scamander before the Ministry do. We might lead them right to him, then we'd all be buggered." Pansy was right, Luna was the only option, the golden opportunity to get answers with minimal risk.

"Alright, I'll ask to meet her. But we still have to safeguard it, I can't just ask her out the blue to meet privately, it's too out of character. And don't forget we'll need to speak to Scamander himself, so we're not out of the woods yet on that."

Dennis gave her an encouraging nod. Pansy smiled at her, eager for action. Greengrass still looked like she didn't want to be there.

Hermione began by bouncing ideas around about what excuse they could use to get Luna to meet, the least outlandish the better. They eventually decided to go with a magical creature Hermione needed help identifying. She was pretty sure she could invent a description of a creature from thin air, who knows Luna might actually know such a creature.

They decided Hermione couldn't do it alone, for as open-minded as Luna is she'd need more than Hermione's word to go on. Pansy had to be there, and Dennis too for the trust factor.

Pansy fortunately had a job that can cover her disappearance, Greengrass did not. Both of them going missing simultaneously was a huge red flag. She had to use a secret passage and make it look like she was in bed asleep, just to be there discussing this.

Pansy suggested holding the meeting in her hotel room across the road from the club, as the Ministry for now were not watching that place very extensively.

The huger problem of meeting with Scamander would have to be handled with Luna's help, which meant they had to do a good job with the meeting.

"And when do we have this meeting?" Pansy asked.

"Tomorrow" Hermione answered.

"Tomorrow? How's that gonna work?" Daphne aggressively challenged.

"We have a day-off tomorrow, me and Dennis. Pansy will already be in the hotel sleeping off this night's work. You are not involved in the meeting so can remain at home."

"What about Lovegood?"

"If I owl her tonight she'll be here by tomorrow. That's how she works when a friend is in need."

Greengrass sniffed in skepticism, Pansy was also skeptical but was prepared to take the risk. "I hope you're right."

"Trust me" Hermione and Pansy share a look in which the brunette was asking and the night-haired girl was giving.

Dennis watched very closely.

#

#

The best place for the meeting had to be somewhere Luna would expect to meet Hermione without too much pause for thought. There was no place more perfect than Diagon Alley. The emporium was Luna's favourite shop so the decision to meet there couldn't be more ideal.

Hermione also happened to be interested in getting Ron a decent owl. Harry had managed to connect with a small black and white pgymy owl, his first since Hedwig.

She always thought Hades was a very misunderstood name, like the god of the same name and what he rules over. Harry agreed, which is why he kept it. To him the owl was a reminder that death wasn't an enemy, more of a friend that accompanies you through life until you're ready to embrace him.

He's taken the _Tale_ _Of The Three Brothers_ way too seriously since he found out he's related to them.

Ginny and Ron were not so keen on the name, nor were they fans of the bird in general. Ron has famously said, rather cleverly, that the birds deathly stare is the same one that's responsible for why he'll never forget powdered asphodel and an infusion of wormwood.

So Hermione has been on the lookout for an owl he can share with Ginny (for Hermione had no problem with Hades), at least until someone finally moves out.

This was an excellent way to pass the time waiting for the blonde to arrive. She had confirmed that she'll be there, saying she was "pleasantly relieved that Hermione would embrace her versions of the unknown, and share it with her".

'Trust me Luna' Hermione thought. 'This unknown is something you _don't want_ to embrace.'

Hermione saw Luna in the reflection of the shop window, her wintery hat and raincoat drawing heavy public attention, on a record-breaking hot summers day.

Where she came from didn't look to be the sort of environment for winter attire either, if that gorgeous new tan was anything to go by. Seriously Hermione only knew it was Luna because she'd recognise that airy smile anywhere.

She came alongside Hermione, who forgot to turn around to greet her friend but that didn't matter to Luna. She greeted Hermione's reflection with hers. "Good afternoon Hermione."

"Hello Luna" Hermione replied to the reflection, still unsure why she was doing so. "Sorry to bother you on your travels with Rolf."

"It's no bother, home is always welcome, especially when friends are there to greet me" Luna was so adorably kind-hearted, Hermione couldn't help not feeling sick at the news she was here to share. "Flourish Blotts is usually extra quiet this time of year, even for the relatively quiet store it is all year round."

"But wouldn't you like to have a look in here first? You might find that winged companion your searching for" Hermione offered, the more comfortable Luna felt the more likely she'll be to react in a more calm fashion. That's the theory anyway.

"I'd like nothing more to find that special feathered someone, other than helping another special someone with her urgent problem. And she would feel more comfortable sharing in a quiet place and complete privacy."

Of course Luna saw right through Hermione's cover, if she was honest with herself Hermione knew she would see through such a lacklustre excuse. Luna was too intelligent, too observant, if she could see through you when you were genuine, she could easily see through your lies.

And Hermione knew it wouldn't have changed anything, because a friend in need was even more important than an unidentified creature. With Luna, that is saying something. Hermione's letter was effectively just a coded message.

Hermione was surprised a little when Luna took her hand, leading her away from the owl emporium. "Don't look so worried Hermione, I'm a very discreet person you know."

True, very true. Bold but very tactful and unobtrusive. She wouldn't tell a soul anything you didn't want her telling, even to yourself on some occasions. She'd know about some of them without you needing to say it out loud, but she'd rarely say them back to you unless you needed to hear it.

But this time it wasn't about Hermione. If this was the other way around Hermione knew that version of herself would react rather negatively. She'd initially think that Luna is throwing around accusations and then, finding out she was working with known enemies, she'd consider a betrayal.

Luna was a better person than Hermione, it was no news to the brunette. But was she inhuman enough to take all this in her stride?

"Luna, I don't think the bookstore is the best place to talk about this. You will be confused and unsure of what's going on, but I'll explain to the best of my ability. Nobody knows I'm doing this except those involved, and that does not include Harry or Ron."

"Hermione would not hide information from her own, unless she had the best of intentions. I trust her."

Hermione wanted to slap her and hug her at the same time. Luna couldn't make this any more difficult, her reassurances are only making Hermione more nervous.

Hermione decided not to say anymore until they were alone, if she was even capable. She took Luna through the bricks into the Leaky Cauldron. The blonde exchanged a chipper greeting with Tom, forcing Hermione to reciprocate a less enthusiastic greeting of her own, and took a handful of Floo powder.

In front of the fireplace, Hermione turned to face Luna. "I'll go first so you'll know what to say. But don't take too long behind me, its a busy connection."

"I understand, see you very soon."

Hermione stepped under the mantle, she locked eyes with Luna for a few moments, then kept the eye contact as she declared her destination. "Trafalgar Square".

In moments, Hermione found herself surrounded by people. Kids in muggle school uniform, visiting the art gallery. Tourists taking pictures of the tall podium she had just stepped out from, Horatio Nelson proudly positioned on top. This whole area was Hermione's favourite place in London.

On this occasion, Hermione cared nothing for it.

Luna promptly followed Hermione out, stumbling into the brunette. "Oh how wonderful, Horatio was a great man wasn't he?"

Hermione ignored her comment to explain why she brought them here. "This is the closest Floo connection, that is monitored by the Ministry anyway."

"But I don't quite understand, I assumed from your nervous caution that you did not want to be located?" Luna said questioningly.

"I don't want them knowing where we are going, that's correct. But I don't want them to not know where we've gone, if that makes sense."

Luna managed to understand something Hermione thought was indecipherable. "Perfect sense. You would rather the Ministry think we've journeyed into London for the day, then not know where we are."

Hermione just proved she couldn't have said it better herself. Even though Hermione was not under scrutiny, Luna could very well be. Hermione thought it best to cover her friend's tracks, as well as Pansy's, Daphne's and herself.

"It's not far to walk, apparating in such a heavy muggle-populated area isn't a wise move, ever. It's lucky the Floo connection we just used is heavily concealed and regulated." Hermione explained this as they walked, trying to distract her own mind from the magnitude of the situation.

Luna replied in kind, trying to reroute the conversation to the topic of the history and operations of the national art gallery. Hermione would normally be an avid participant in that conversation, and she did participate to some degree, but her usual exuberance to learning was a little lacking.

Still, it made the minutes and distance to their destination pass rapidly.

Hermione saw the neon signs of the Siren's Call and that boulder of dread dropped back into her stomach. She approached the hotel opposite, also acknowledging Luna's silence.

Hermione found the room keys from reception, and took the lift to Pansy's room on the fourth floor. Her breathing wobbled the closer they got to the room. Luna's silence persisted, perhaps the first sign of the blonde's nervousness.

Hermione's hand shook as she tried to manipulate the key into the door, taking a few attempts. But then they were both inside, immediately greeted by Pansy and Dennis.

If Luna had any confusion or trepidation, she didn't let on. She eagerly offered them her hand, surprising both hosts profusely. "Dennis Creevey and Pansy Parkinson, it's been incredibly long since we last met. Too long."

Dennis recovered first, and accepted the offered hand. "Yeah, my brother's funeral."

"I wouldn't have missed saying goodbye to him for anything Dennis. Colin was a very curious, brave and happy soul, he deserves all of our respect and admiration."

"Thanks, I wish I could be more like him" Dennis revealed in melancholic contemplation.

"You're every bit like him Dennis, I know he's proud of you and he should be."

He smiled warmly at her words, but he didn't believe them. He was only a new recruit, in a department of little regard, with a name ninety percent of the world has never heard of, or given the time of day. This was not a legacy Colin would want from his little brother, but as Hermione told him whenever he brought the subject up, you've got to start somewhere.

Luna turned to the Slytherin girl now, presenting her hand again. Pansy hesitated but took it. "Yeah, the last time we met I tried to hand your black-haired friend over to moldy face" she said flatly, expecting a completely different response from Luna.

"No, that is untrue. We have met since then. And you're not half the monster people think you are, you never really have been."

Pansy was perplexed. "Err...alright, when was this for I've forgotten?"

Hermione listened intently, very curious to learn more. "You went to the Battle of Hogwarts memorial did you not?"

Pansy tensed and nervously clutched herself. "Yes."

Hermione did not recall seeing her, and she thought she spoke to everyone that night. The blonde continued "although I don't think too many people noticed. You looked ever so jumpy, trying to sneak about and not draw attention."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she locked eyes with a guilty-eyed Pansy. "Really, you came to the memorial?"

Luna answered for the speechless Pansy. "I believe there was a lot of regret involved. Pansy was too prideful to say it publically so she wanted to apologize directly to those who wouldn't judge her, the dead."

"How do you know all this?" Pansy spoke quietly, she's never spoken so weakly before in Hermione's recollection.

"You bumped into me remember. I was going to say 'it was nice to see you' but you apologized to me in such a big panic, then left rather abruptly. I know now it must've been a blur for you."

Pansy remembered this exchange by the looks of it. For some reason she slowly met Hermione's eyes again, full of trepidation.

Hermione didn't look away, didn't know how to feel, but she knew she'd eventually get the answers she wanted another time.

"You see, Pansy is no monster" Luna reminded them that there were still two other individuals sharing their room space. "But I believe Hermione wanted to tell me something."

Hermione stepped forward and offered Luna to sit. She occupied the armchair with Hermione perched on the coffee table directly in front. Pansy and Dennis remained standing.

"Luna, we need to ask you something very important. We need to get this out of the way before I tell you anything. Are you aware that Rolf is being tailed by the Ministry of Magic?"

Luna suddenly seemed uneasy. "I did not, no. We just finished a hike in the Himalayas, I was looking for Flumbugs and Rolf is trying to save Yeti's from extinction."

"Do you have any idea as to why they looking for him" Hermione continued her interview.

"He does bend international laws a little, but not for evil or often."

"He wouldn't hide things from you would he?"

"Truthfully it'll be hard to hide anything from me, even if he wanted to, I'm with him all the time...except for breaks like right now. But he doesn't believe in secrets anyhow."

Pansy grumbled "evidently he does, you don't avoid the Ministry of Magic so successfully by accident."

Luna was wounded, but a touch more disbelieving. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

Hermione met eyes with the other two, huge alarm bells were ringing, particularly when Luna herself was oblivious. Insanely hard to deceive her as it was, the fact she travelled with Scamander himself and still had no knowledge of any ulterior motives, it wasn't looking good for Rolf.

"Okay Luna, we needed to ask because...well, the Ministry isn't what we believe it to be. In actual fact, it's no better than it was before the war, just inverted."

"Inverted how?" Luna asked, a hallowed expression on her face, the same one ahe displays every time the war is openly discussed.

Pansy answered evenly. "Instead of Muggle-borns being targeted, a large number of purebloods are being abused and manipulated. Purebloods like myself, Daphne Greengrass and potentially your partner Rolf Scamander."

"Even though all prejudice is wrong, it's quite logical for the Ministry to target your family and all those who are presumed to have connected to the Dark Lord. But Rolf has no such connection, he did not even fight in the war" Luna explained urgently.

"I'm not trying to stir anything or offend you, but have you ever considered why? Newt Scamander's grandson, did not follow in his grandfather's footsteps to aid the light" Pansy suggested calmly.

Hermione gave her a sharp look. "Rolf is perfectly innocent as far as we know, we agreed to treat him as a lead for now, not a criminal."

Pansy sighed and fell into silence.

Hermione turned to Luna again. "It is true however that many purebloods appear to have been mistreated for no apparent reason. Not all of them can be linked to Voldemort or his sympathisers."

"And you think Rolf is one of them?"

"All we know is he's being tracked down in secret. Whether that being on behalf of the Auror department or the Minister himself. We may be able to eliminate Rolf from the pureblood conspiracy with your help."

Luna stared Hermione down blankly. "But either way, Rolf is a target?"

"Yes, we're fairly certain of that."

"Rolf has not told me about this, I want to know how you found out" Luna showed a much clearer sign of distress.

Hermione automatically took her friends hand in comfort. "I overheard two girls speaking about it, they didn't know I was there. This was not a misunderstanding, they spoke specifically about the Scamanders, and what they were planning to do."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I-" The brunette knew she couldn't accept eavesdropping as a basis for such a wild theory, so Hermione interrupted her. "He was spotted in Bermuda."

Luna recoiled, clearly the information was correct, how recent was still to be determined. "We were only there a few days. Just for a contact Rolf said."

Luna's distress grew, inevitably beginning to realise what Rolf was hiding from her. "He's never been dishonest before, I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me."

Hermione assured "he might be trying to protect you." Her heart believed that, yet her brain said otherwise. It doesn't defend why he's not been up front with her regardless of his motives, if she's in danger she deserves to know. The person who loves him so dearly.

"We'd like to get answers from him to clear everything up, but that's where our problem is. He cannot come back to the UK if he wants to remain a free man. We need someone who can take us directly to him" Pansy took over from Hermione.

Luna did something out-of-character for her, but appropriate to the conventional reaction of someone completely loyal. She flat out refused. "No. I trust you Hermione, but I trust nobody more than Rolf. I will not endanger him."

"But he'll endanger you" Pansy piped, no longer keeping up her nicey-nicey attitude. "You trust him, but he can't mention the possibility of you being in harm's way. If he's got your best interests at heart, how did it take us to tell you of this very real, very dangerous threat to your life?"

"Obviously he knows she'd want to stand and fight, perhaps he thinks that only survival is the key to freedom" Hermione defended Luna.

"What makes you such an expert on Rolf Scamander?" Pansy snapped frustratedly. "We're talking about a man who goes missing during a freaking war, and is more than happy to go on the run without telling his significant other of the danger."

"You have the gall to speak about the war, when you actively tried to hand over the saviour of the wizarding world to the Dark Lord." Hermione's anger at the Slytherin rocketed. "You haven't even met the man, and you're looking down your nose on him, just like the Parkinson of old."

"And you never change do you, how many people have your little trio trusted who turned out to be arseholes? How many people have you suspected of doing things they were not responsible for? You're blinded by you're personal attachments all the time."

"If I did that Parkinson, we wouldn't be on talking terms. I wouldn't be putting my friendships on the line to help out a childhood enemy."

Pansy snarled at that. "Well-"

"I agree with Parkinson...begrudgingly" Dennis intervened, scowling at Hermione. "She's seeing the same thing I'm seeing. We're not emotionally involved, so why don't you actually listen to what she's trying to tell you, instead of being all protective."

Hermione didn't care about being surprised by his outburst, she only wanted to rip into him just like she did with Pansy.

"Hermione" Luna stopped her softly. "They're right, it's unfair to disregard their opinions, even if you don't agree with them. A blank canvas can paint a better picture than a canvas already stained."

Hermione tempered the storm, just capable of nodding her compliance.

Pansy stared at Hermione with an unreadable expression before coming to an internal decision.

"Lovegood, Hermione didn't have to do this. She didn't have to arrange this meeting with you. There were several other options to take. She came here with the intention of protecting you from the same ordeal I have had. That is somebody who cares for your wellbeing." Pansy's words soothed Hermione's anger, making the brunette break into a smile.

Pansy continued "that is how you know she's telling the truth. The Ministry is after Scamander, and regardless of if it's related to the conspiracy or not, every minute you're with him puts you at risk. You have the right to know the truth. The Ministry probably has no beef with you at all, cause you did fight for the right side. There is no excuse for him not to tell you. The fact he hasn't done makes me very suspicious."

Hermione was glad she was talked down, because it was clear to her now that Pansy made complete sense, just by stating the facts. It was obvious that Hermione's anger was aimed at this situation, rather than the black-haired girl. The dreaded feeling that had been built up throughout the day, just erupted out of her.

This was reminiscent of what happened when she came to Greengrass about the Parkinson boys. Now she understood the blonde Slytherin's mindset. Furthermore, Hermione felt a huge jolt of admiration for Pansy, who actually had a clear head despite the suffering, and the people she's trying to protect.

The room fell into silence, the three hosts waiting for what had to be the final verdict from Luna. The normally serene girl was in deep, meaningful contemplation.

Finally, her courage and intelligence won out and she addressed the room. "If it's the right thing to do, I can't defy it. I will not be responsible for the misery of many pureblood families, so if Rolf knows anything about that then I'm going to make sure you get those answers."

Hermione knew how tough of a decision that was for Luna. So the deepest sincerity was in Hermione's gratitude. "Thank you Luna, I promise everything will be alright even if the worst happens. We will do everything in our power to make sure you're safe."

"That's kind of you, all of you. And Pansy" Luna regards the Slytherin with the upmost amount of sympathy "I'm sorry this is happening to you, I hope you find justice."

With everything settled, nobody could decline Dennis' suggestion to call room service for a comfortable shared dinner.

 **An: I couldn't stop writing once I started, this was a mammoth effort and I'm relieved it's done. You'll be rewarded for your continued interest and patience, with the first proper sexual exchange between Hermione and Pansy in the next chapter.**

 **An2: What was I thinking, Hermione originally was all over the place emotionally? Focused, then excited, then frustrated, then fearful. I should've just centred her obsessiveness around fear from the get go, I wanted emotional baggage from the canon war to be an obstacle to overcome and now it's more clear to see**


	9. Phase One

**I know I keep promising this sex** **scene but this premise cannot be rushed, to do so would butcher plausibility. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. And this story is much more than glorified smut.**

 **The sex will start soon but most of you will probably appreciate the mystery and story better anyway.**

 _Opportunity comes each and every hour,_

 _I must plant, weed and water the flower,_

 _It is I that must do the knocking,_

 _As I knock, see the eternal opening,_

 _That which I seek, I shall find,_

 _Come to me from my one and only mind,_

 _That to what I ask, to me will be given,_

 _From that only mind, I make my living._

It was high risk, all or nothing. Everything had to go right, but Hermione wasn't prepared to leave it to pure good fortune. Focused and intelligent work was required, fortune should be earned instead of gifted.

That meant three important tasks to complete, and failure on one could potentially send their plans into a tailspin, of which they may never recover.

First major task of the week is to gain access to the Minister's office, and find hard proof of the oppressed purebloods and the exact circumstances around their mistreatment.

The second task was meeting Rolf Scamander before the Ministry found him, and working out where he fits into the equation. Luna was working her magic, both figuratively and literally, to make that possible.

And the final task was the one Hermione was most nervous about, and hopeful at the same time. It meant Hermione no longer had to go behind the backs of her closest friend and partner.

At that stage Ron and Harry will be needed, no doubt about it. And Hermione wanted them involved from the start, this was a huge lift off the gut-wrenching guilt she felt every time she lied to them and neglected them. And keeping Pansy's confidence would no longer be necessary.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the third task may potentially be too little too late, as Hermione found out the morning of the office raid.

Hermione was up even earlier than usual, which was already long before Ron crawled out of bed. Her shift began an hour earlier to Ron's, and Ron showing up an hour late would quickly be forgotten because of course it would. But Hermione added another half hour on to that to go through a final outline of the plan with Dennis.

It was barely light out when Hermione tiptoed out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchenette. She quietly removed her favourite mug off the hook on the wall to begin her morning coffee ritual. A clearing of a throat nearly made Hermione drop the china mug into the sink.

She whirled around in alarm and made out a vague outline of Harry in the adjoining dining room. The dull bluish light of dawn barely lighting his face as it poured into the room from the window.

His body language and the feeling of his eyes boring into her, it all suggested she wasn't sharing a normal, jovial morning with the raven-haired boy.

Hermione collected her composure, but not her voice. "Errrr, good morning...Harry. Bright and early today?"

His tone was hard. "Early bird catches the worm."

Hermione understood the message between the lines, not liking being referred to as a worm, but she pretended to misunderstand his comment. "Is there any particular reason you're up and about so early?"

"Yes, there is." Harry went quiet momentarily, a movement of the hands and a distinguishable sound of low slurping revealed the tasting of his own hot drink. "I had to wake up before you for a change, I sat here just now thinking I was perhaps too early. But it appears you also felt the need to awake earlier than usual."

"Ha ha" she nervously chuckled. "We both on the same page once again."

"Are we indeed?" this dark and mysterious encounter continued, Harry obviously knowing something was up with her but dragging out his words to make Hermione sweat a bit. "Hermione, do you remember our reasoning for buying this below budget apartment for three? Why we agreed to live together as a trio despite the generous funds and romantic commitments?"

Yes, against the words of advice from others and the obvious fact that they could all do much better. The public donations to help the survivors of the war recuperate and begin their adult lives, the trio getting over three hundred thousand galleons each; if that wasn't enough financial support to get separate homes, then their well-paid jobs would've been.

"Because we wanted to stay together. Me, you and Ron. We wanted to heal together, enjoy happiness together that the war had prevented."

"Yes, exactly." Harry summarised. "And now just when we're nearly there, when we're nearly out of the woods, you want to ruin it."

Hermione envisioned anger and frustration as a response to finding out the truth from Harry, but that final comment truly wounded Hermione. "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the bullshit Hermione, I'm an Auror remember, not PC Plod. I'm a detective as well as law enforcement, don't insult my intelligence by denying guilt now" Harry blew up, making Hermione flinch.

The knowledge that she'd deeply disappointed her best friend, finally broke through her cover. She sniffled "I can explain."

"Why bother? I've had to piece this all together from my own head, I might as well tell _you_ " He replied.

Hermione listened, head down and shame-faced. She felt sorry for herself yes, because being upfront with the boys was always her desire. But had she done that Pansy and all those victims might've suffered, and Hermione would have never forgiven herself for that either.

 _"_ I was going to have a cheeky drink with you and Dennis at the club, I was on duty, but one drink wouldn't hurt right? Something told me not to do that, my instincts told me there was something untoward going on so I disillusioned myself and watched you both. I almost...almost gave up when I thought I was being ridiculous, but then there appears Pansy Parkinson."

"I told you that" Hermione defended. "We talked about-"

"School wasn't it? Yeah, a whooping two hour talk about school, like the best of friends you were."

Hermione responded with fire this time. "Would that be such a bad thing?!" She became muted for a bit, surprised by herself, then added "We've found common ground, she's not the same Pansy from our school years. She's still incorrigibly annoying, gets under my skin, has self-entitlement issues; that's all the same. But the Pansy you last saw being led away to the Hogwarts dungeon for trying to hand you to _him,_ did not come back the same."

"And that's lovely...it really is. But I know you Hermione like I know Ron. _You_ wouldn't have been so open to a conversation with Parkinson, unless you'd both already spoken prior to then" Harry replied matter-of-factly. "You never mentioned said conversation to us so I knew I had stumbled upon a secret, one I thought I'd give you the chance to explain. But you gave me nothing."

Hermione rubbed her brow with her hand, discovering the beads of sweat she didn't know she was producing.

"Then a few days ago, you're acting strange. I know that little trip around the block wasn't about the food, it was for another secret meet-up."

It was all very stupid, Hermione could see that now. She probably did at the time, but didn't particularly care over her impatience. Anyone who knew Hermione properly could've seen the difference in her behaviour like an elephant amongst pigeons, not to mention people who have known her since she was twelve.

"But I gave you the benefit of the doubt, again. The final straw, my breaking point, was when you had the audacity to use _my_ owl in your schemes. Either you think you're above permission now, or you didn't think I would notice my owl not being home when I hadn't sent him anywhere."

The letter to Luna. She honestly didn't think he would mind, let alone find it suspicious. It was a secret letter yes, but it was to Luna, and it looked like an ordinary letter to a friend. She relayed this to him.

Harry banged his fist on the table. "Will you stop the lies!"

"I'm not lying" Hermione insisted.

"'I know what you're up to Hermione, and I'm telling you now if I don't hear an explanation in the next five seconds, I will march into that club and ask Parkinson myself" Harry flared, standing to his feet.

"Harry wait, just wait" Hermione begged. "There is a reason I haven't told you or Ron, and if you trust me I'll swear I'll tell you by the end of the week. By then the reason why I've been secretive will no longer apply."

"And you expect me to trust you, after so many lies and secrets?" Harry was getting progressively louder.

"When have I ever done something for the wrong reasons?" Even though telling him at this moment in time will potentially destroy everything, Hermione did have a breaking point. And she was fast approaching it.

"It's illegal isn't it? That's why you can't tell me" Harry folded his arms, waiting for Hermione to admit to it.

Technically no, they hadn't done anything yet, just plotted. And if what Hermione was doing was a crime, then the things Shacklebolt was doing was equal to terrorism. But Harry wasn't going to believe that, even from Hermione.

"Friday Harry, I promise"

Harry coldly replied. "You've got until Friday, and you'd better deliver."

Before Hermione could answer him, Harry swooped out of the room, cursing viciously as he went.

Hermione couldn't think of a worse way to start the week. The clear anger and disappointment in Harry's face was like a knife wound to the gut. He'd never looked that way towards her before. He had been angry and disappointed at her of course, but the scale of this recent display couldn't be compared.

And she couldn't blame him, all he knew was Hermione's deception. He didn't know about the atrocities happening right under his nose. He will by friday, and the possibility of his help was worth a few days on bad terms...just.

Hermione glanced at her watch and rushed out the door at the speed of lightning. She had only three minutes to meet with Dennis.

 _The_ _break in_

Being a Minister was definitely the highest of accomplishments. Hermione herself had aspirations to lead a whole nation of magical folk, perhaps after she had decades of success and all her kids began their Hogwarts education.

Hermione briefly considered teaching, but she always believed that she personally had the potential to change the world. It was big-headed of course, but it wasn't arrogance that made her say that. It was a feeling, an instinct, as if the way the world she was a part of was so opposed to what she believed that it felt like it was designed for her to correct.

Teaching would've been wonderful, in a world where everyone was truly equal, where all beings had the same rights as humans, and magic was judged on effort and potential rather than reputation and blood. If she achieved all of those victories, then teaching was where she'd be until her death.

You couldn't just have influence, or respect, to change the world. Albus Dumbledore had both in abundance, even though his public standing was often tested, often by the Skeeter's and Fudge's of the world. But he still lived well into his hundreds, with high positions in the Wizengamot and International Confederation Of Wizards. The greatest wizard since Merlin.

But he turned down the chance to be Minister of Magic. As noble and honourable as his reasons were, the fact remains that had he done so the world Hermione dreamed of could've been a reality. Sure, Voldemort would've still returned and caused misery for everyone, but he would find it infinitely more difficult to manipulate the world when it opposed everything he stood for, instead of accommodating him.

And it would never have been possible for the Ministry to be highjacked. The only downer was that Dumbledore wouldn't have been Headmaster at Hogwarts, and Hermione couldn't deny that Hogwarts is where Albus Dumbledore was always meant to be.

Hermione saw that same power in herself, boosted by the ability to build a world where Voldemort would never be an issue again. It was a calling, and she may not be successful in changing the world, but she knew her destiny was to try.

One day she will be the one with a heavily secured office, and a top secretary in her service. "Minister Shacklebolt is ready for you now Miss Granger."

Hermione stood proudly from her chair and crossed the lobby to the Minister's office. Just as she was passing the counter, the secretary addressed her informally "Miss Granger, sorry to bother you, must be sick to death of people like me. But would it at all be possible if I got your autograph."

Hermione was mildly surprised, autographs were the most common part of her day, whether that would be sitting down for lunch or going up and down in the lifts, but it was still surprising in this instance. The secretary to the Minister himself, wanted her autograph and was looking at her like she was meeting Britney Spears. Hermione smiled "of course, to whom am I signing this to?"

"Cheryl. I'm Muggle-born too you know, I know I'm older than you but I wish I could've been at Hogwarts with you. I fully appreciate everything you stand for, and fought for." She watched Hermione mark her signature and hand it back to her.

Hermione didn't mind respect and idolisation, but she heavily opposed her 'fans' telling her they wished they'd fought in the war. This wasn't Quidditch, where you'd feel pride if someone said they wish they could've played with or against someone. That attitude focused at battling is a complete disregard of life.

"Cheryl, thank you for your praise, but quite frankly all I want you to do is live a happy life. Therefore I'm glad you weren't at Hogwarts with me. You just be thankful for the life you got, and the lives closest to you."

Cheryl looked put out, but soon continued as if Hermione hadn't just spoke. "My parents died in an attack on muggles from the first war. My brothers and sisters died when the millennium bridge was destroyed. My aunt, uncle and cousins are magical, they fought in the war and survived, I never got the chance."

"Good" Hermione assured firmly "Your family would be damn proud that you never went through such pain yourself."

Cheryl wasn't comforted at all. She spoke in her formal voice again with her eyes downcast in disappointment. "The Minister is waiting Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and walked on. It wasn't uncommon to hear people say they wished they could've fought with them. Hermione understood that there were decent people on the outside of the conflict, who believe they missed the chance to be a part of something that will always be remembered as a golden day in their history.

Or was supposed to be.

But that's just completely backward. Glory was never a motive for those who were there. There was fear. Fear for what losing the war meant for them, fear of a horrid world of punishment and cruelty. People like Cheryl just don't understand, because they weren't there.

She said she lost people, and Hermione admitted that many _were_ avenging loved ones. Hermione had lost friends and her parents (if only temporarily). But nobody _wanted_ to be there, they _had_ to be. Every last ally's wand was a defence against merciless bloodshed and death.

Colin Creevey's death was a reminder that you can't fight just to be involved, it doesn't work like that. He was never supposed to be there, and his downfall was his eagerness to fight. It was an unnecessary loss, a waste of potential.

Glory? What glory did Colin receive for dying, nobody much knew his name before or after the battle? He was shamefully forgotten, not by the survivors but by society. People like Cheryl.

Just ask Dennis how 'glory' feels, 'like a knife in the heart and a crushed soul' Hermione suspected.

It deeply saddened Hermione to hear people apologising for not being there. She didn't mind being idolised, but if that admiration made the individual want to fight beside them then she absolutely DID mind. She knew for a fact if she was in Cheryl's position, she'd want nothing to do with the battle, because she knew what it cost her and almost cost her.

Hermione still knocked on the office door, even though she was told she was expected. "Come in" came Kingsley's baritone voice.

Hermione entered, forcing a smile on her face. That was something that felt very unusual to Hermione, every other time she smiled at him the gesture was genuine. "Good afternoon Minister."

Kingsley still wore his stylish robes and his hat, but transformed in colour to match the standard ministry robes. His single loop earring was just as familiar to Hermione. "Good afternoon Hermione. There, I've used your given name so you have to use mine now."

"Sure thing Royal" Hermione joked, but it went completely over his head. That was strange, Hermione knew he should have appreciated that reference to his Potterwatch code name.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss? Please tell me you've reconsidered your promotion opportunity, you honestly are working beneath your potential."

Hermione nearly scoffed, the notion that she'd accept a promotion knowing her interactions with the outside world would be reduced; completely ludicrous and wishful thinking. 'Put Hermione Granger in an office, and stop her discovering our crimes.'

"Sort of, I feel like I'm finally ready for something more, I know there's no way I can be transferred without that promotion. But I just don't particularly want that promotion to be for Accidental Magic." Nobody said Hermione's plans couldn't have additional benefits.

"You want Magical Creatures right? You know you can say the word and I'll make it happen, with or without a promotion" Kingsley reminded.

"But Magical Creatures is full, they're not hiring. I refuse to steal someone else's job. The only way I can get in is by replacing the head of the department, but I've done nothing to deserve that."

"Done nothing?"

"Nothing from a career perspective" She clarified.

Kingsley scratched his chin thoughtfully "Hermione, you've got admirable ambition but honest morals. Having those two things in tandem will make your success very slow. You want to earn a place, not be given it, or take away someone else's opportunity. I know how badly you want this change in department, but you said yourself you can't just barge in and sweep the rug out from people's careers. Unfortunately, that is how you make it up the ladder in your working life, it's the name of the game."

Yes, it certainly is, by any means necessary clearly.

"I know that, I do get it. If I took this promotion for Accidental Magic in a years time I'd be ready to take that opportunity. But even I've come to the point where my patience is being tested, and if I can't find a way earlier than that I may have to make one, that doesn't hurt the prospects of others." Hermione explained.

"It sounds to me like you have found one already" Kingsley smiled encouragingly.

"That's right. I met with Luna Lovegood this week, and we were talking about our working lives and the ideas we had. I spotted something that could potentially compliment her work, as well as earn me certain credentials that are deserving of a place in Magical Creatures."

If Kingsley was surprised or concerned by the mention of Luna he didn't show it through expression, but he leant forward with very keen interest afterwards, so Hermione's bait was well and truly taken. "Do continue."

"Luna wants to use her and Rolf Scamander's research to publish a follow-up to _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._ It's been given the go ahead by Newt himself. It's not just about classification though, it's more of a guide to correct treatment of creatures and alternative ways to protect yourself without resulting to harmful measures."

"Sounds intriguing, but where do you fit in with this idea?" Kingsley asked.

"Luna needs a writer and publisher for a start, that's something that comes naturally to me. Also Luna has far too much research to do abroad to waste several months of her time writing. But I'm not just involved for the book, I have an equally important role of continuing the publication of _The Quibbler_."

"That old chestnut, the Lovegoods were forced to stop producing that paper during the war, it's such a shame it never recovered. Telling things as they are is what journalism is supposed to represent" he responded.

Hermione was sickened that he spoke so highly of genuity for a man orchestrating the oppression of purebloods. Hypocrisy was one of Hermione's most hated things.

It's previous co-editor Xenophilius lost himself after the war. The shame of his actions to try and trap Harry, Ron and Hermione caused him to imprison himself in his house. He hasn't been seen in person in nearly three years, even Luna who never got the chance to say to him face-to-face that he was forgiven.

"Luna couldn't publish the paper before for many reasons, mainly though she couldn't bring herself to do it without Xenophilius. But she's finally resigned to the fact he is as good as dead to the world, resurrecting _The Quibbler_ is her way to honour his memory and the legacy they shared."

"She has no time at her disposal to be the primary publisher, so she brings you in" Kingsley ponders this with curiosity. "What do you get out of this arrangement?"

"Well _The Quibbler_ specializes in the topic of magical creatures, and with my title of Chief Editor I have an opportunity to put myself out there. Not just as a magical creature specialist, but as an ambassador for pro-creature welfare."

"That's quite a way to make an impression" Kingsley encouraged.

"Exactly. I have particular interest in promoting welfare for house-elves, as you probably guessed, but I could delve into the more touchy areas. Like werewolves and veela."

"Now let's not tackle too much at once. You have to be cautious with those beliefs, reputation is a fickle thing and the smallest of things could alter it." Kingsley's words of advice held a warning undertone, making it abundantly clear the consequences of Hermione meddling into things.

"This however is a very exciting and wise move, if a little late on parade. Had you attempted this a year ago you might have already made that great success you're looking for." He folds one of his hands over the other, his elbows planted on his desk "so you're committed to resigning to pursue other goals then?"

"I think I am, yes. But please let Mr Lavarri and the team know I enjoyed my time in Accidental Magic, and consider them all a friend. I don't want them to take this personally" Hermione requested.

"I'm sure they won't, I could even wager a lot of money on a few fellow employees being green with envy that you managed to escape working in that department." He slid two blank pieces of note paper into the middle of his desk. He then gripped his quill and dipped it in ink and swiftly began writing out the first note. "I'm informing Mr Lavarri of your resignation request, you should get a response by the end of the day from him."

"Thank you, but what's the second note for?" Hermione questioned.

Kingsley was still writing out the first note whilst he answered her. "Just a little helping hand from me. I'm assigning a representative from the _Daily Prophet_ to help you get the wheels off the ground, and a provider of good journalists to improve productivity."

"Oh...that's very generous of you Kingsley...who is it that you have in mind?" Hermione didn't see this move coming, she thought he'd just help her initiate her resignation.

"Lars Hildebrand."

Hermione's stomach convulsed in fear "Hildebrand? I don't know Kingsley, he's kinda shady."

"No no Hermione, Lars may be very intimidating for some but I definitely trust him on this. His expertise and tutorship will be key to not only revive _The Quibbler,_ but to bring it firmly into the public eye. The Lovegood's did the best with what they had, but the paper never really found a dependable audience."

"Okay, but I'm sure with me on board that can change. It's all about exposure, publicity and perhaps a more conventional style of writing." Hermione didn't know why she was bothering, Kingsley obviously wouldn't accept any kind of refusal. Hildebrand was really only involved so Kingsley could keep an eye on them. Did this mean he suspected something? Or was Hildebrand specifically assigned to find information about Rolf from Luna?

"And there's no one better in that field than Hildebrand, I promise you" Kingsley's smirk was dark and not like his usual expression.

Hermione realised they'd come to a sort of unconscious truce. If Hermione or Luna slipped up, who's to say what Kingsley will do to stop the public from learning his dark secrets. Meanwhile Kingsley now had to be wary of her presence, having full knowledge of who she could tell that could drastically jeopardise his plans.

Lars Hildebrand was not a welcome involvement, but as long as they kept their heads down and mouths shut around him, he wouldn't be too much of a problem. Hermione's only concern was if she hospitalised him within a week.

Hildebrand had cold eyes on a face as hard as a corpse. Who in their right mind could trust a face like that? And Hermione was pretty certain it wasn't just the book cover she was judging. Whilst Hermione hadn't ever heard of Hildebrand being involved in anything dodgy in particular, he did not seem to mind people believing it. He liked to feed that impression as much as possible.

She swore he used to be a Death Eater informant too.

Hermione was particularly more anxious knowing Hildebrand was a favourite of Kingsley's in the Prophet. Most of his flattering reports seem to come from the German. That was the closest you'd come in seeing Hildebrand swear an allegiance.

Not that she understood that allegiance, what made a person colder than Dracula find someone like Kingsley Shacklebolt respectable?

What had happened to Kingsley Shacklebolt to cause this huge contrasting shift in character?

A burning sensation in her leg broke her from her reverie. She palmed at her pocket and found the circular outline of a hot sickle. The Protean Charm had been activated; Dennis was in position.

"Right, I'll get these sent off. And if there's anything you want to discuss further, you know how to contact me." Kingsley addressed once he finished writing out both messages. He stood to accompany Hermione to the door, who obliged him.

"Thank you for all your help Kingsley. I hope I'll be back in a year's time to talk about my new job in Magical Creatures."

"I hope you'll come back sooner, I want to hear all about how the new opportunity has treated you. Believe me Hermione, I will be seeing you on the opposite end of this desk someday." Kingsley met her on her side, throwing a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Hermione couldn't leave the room before Dennis' distraction attracted the Minister's attention, she had to think of another way to stall him. "Any early advice you can give me?"

Kingsley grinned broadly "I couldn't possibly, if I told you I'd be out of the job tomorrow. I plan to still be Minister for a few years to come."

Just as Hermione's efforts were beginning to wane, the office door opened and Cheryl poked her head in.

She seemed to have got over her disappointment from earlier and shot Hermione an adoring smile. When Kingsley coughed to re-engage her brain, she inhaled sharply with a worried look. "Minister, there's a situation downstairs that's gotten out of control, they need your help to restore some order."

"What caused the disorder?" Kingsley enquired impatiently.

"The Ministry memos sir, they are flying amock."

"Flying amock how?"

"I mean they are completely dysfunctioning" she answered.

He growled frustratedly "does anybody working here actually know how to perform magic?" With a sigh he turned to Hermione "would you be so kind as to deliver Mr Lavarri's note in person, we don't want your resignation to be lost amongst the chaos do we?"

Hermione swiped the note from the desk "I'll head there right away. You'd better hurry Kingsley, disorder can really get out of hand in the Ministry, I speak from experience."

As they stood in the doorway, Hermione made a conscious effort to keep a small part of her foot in the way of the door fully closing. She knew that once it did it locks automatically. "I'm sorry I can't give you a gentlemanly parting, but I do wish you the best." That was the last thing Kingsley said as he gracefully swooped from the room, Cheryl made a beeline to follow him.

Hermione saw he was too distracted to realise she wasn't planning on following. After he strolled around the corner, Hermione backed into the empty office. She grabbed a statuette of a lynx and used it as a door stop. Once she was positive the door wouldn't close and lock her in, she began the search.

In a controlled and focused manner she searched every cabinet, drawer, folder and even the bin. She found some very interesting things along the way, all of which she made duplicate copies of. Some of them predictable had protective wards on them, but thankfully Kingsley considered them secure with only basic ones. Wards Hermione could dissect and replace with relative ease.

What she found was a mother-load of evidence:

A medical report of the Parkinson boys.

A marked floor plan of the orphanage where they are being kept.

A series of eye witness reports relating to Rolf Scamander sightings.

A framed photo of the Deathly Hallows symbol...perhaps not relevant but still suspicious.

And a vial rack, plus several vials full of different human hairs.

Most interesting however, was a number of correspondences. Wayne Hickory, the male Barbie from the Siren's Call, and a man called Yaric Drogheda. A Muggle scientist working in pharmaceuticals. Why would Kingsley have correspondence with a random Muggle? Hermione made a copy of that letter too, she'd read it in full when it was safe to do so.

She could guess quite easily why Kingsley was in regular communication with Hickory.

No documentation of work registration was discovered. A lot of files were secured with higher levels of magic Hermione couldn't bypass, where the bulk of evidence was kept no doubt. But no reason to be displeased, as what Hermione did find was more than enough evidence to use against Kingsley. And Pansy already knew the people on that registration document, there was no real need for it.

Buzzing with confidence, Hermione finally concluded that was enough digging, her successful escape was the most important thing. Making sure everything she touched was back in its original place, she placed the statuette back on the shelf by the door as she opened it, finally allowing the door to close behind her on her way out.

She didn't celebrate a successful job done until she was outside the Ministry itself, wherein she screamed and jumped for joy.

 _Later that evening_

"Quickly, before Pansy has to begin her shift" Hermione stumbled on the top step, nearly losing her balance and smashing the large bottle of bubbly all over the floor. She laughed at her clumsiness.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before" Dennis followed her, catching her infectious happy mood bug.

She tapped her chin "I can think of two, maybe three occasions where I was as happy as this. The first time I kissed Ron, finding my parents...yeah, this takes the third spot."

"If you're at that level so early on, lord knows how you'll act if we beat this thing"

"WHEN we beat this thing. We can't settle for anything less than a perfect result, before today I would've seen such a scenario as ambitious at best." Hermione twirled and pirouetted, making Dennis snigger behind her.

"And why exactly did you resign again?" Dennis asked.

"I thought I explained that to you already."

"Yeah but all I got was barmy nonsense, I thought I'd try again and see if my luck changed" Dennis smirked at her.

"You cheeky git. Well, I can focus more time on the operation without scheduling work around. And I genuinely think I can make a good career out of publishing and journalism. It's a better situation to be in than cleaning up after clueless underage wizards." Hermione knocked on the hotel room door as she finished explaining again to him her decision.

"Oooo, careful Hermione, you don't want to be seen as a snob now"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy from you Dennis?" Hermione teased.

"Absolutely not, your Royal Highness" Dennis jabbed back.

She knocked again, louder this time. When they realised they couldn't be heard, they quickly discovered why. Pansy clearly had some music blaring from inside, making it impossible to hear the door.

Hermione notified Pansy beforehand, with yet another Protean coin she kept in her room, so it was on that basis that she presumed it was fine to go right in.

She tried the door; unlocked like Hermione assumed. The dull rumbling hum became a cacophonous invasion of music. A Quietening Charm had to be used with great effect, just to clear out the ringing ears.

"What's wrong with that Parkinson, her hearing aid gone on strike or something?" Dennis complained, still scrubbing at the inside of his ear.

Most of the room was dark, the shaded lamp providing the far corner with the scarcest of glows. Samples of clutter proved Pansy was here.

"She's in the bathroom" Hermione pointed at the orange strip of light underneath the door to said bathroom.

"Oh great, now I have to be a gentleman and close my eyes" Dennis took the empty chair in which Luna was questioned merely days before.

Hermione sat on the bed, not before placing the unopened champagne onto the bedside cabinet. "Don't be ridiculous, she's expecting company."

"Since when does that change anything with Parkinson, it's her job to 'entertain' right?"

"Oi, it's not a job if you're forced into it" Hermione reprimanded.

"For someone who hates her work, she's certainly doesn't slack in effort." Dennis replied.

Hermione smirked, this frenemy relationship between Dennis and Pansy was becoming an inside joke. For Hermione that is. "How interesting, it almost sounds like you're complimenting Pansy?"

"Are you mental?" Dennis checked his watch. "How long is she gonna be in there?"

"Can tell you've never lived with a girl" Hermione rose from the bed. "I'll go check."

Hermione may have doubted the likeliness of Pansy's state of undress, yet was very aware nevertheless that Pansy was very _unaware_ that her guests had arrived. It wasn't impossible that she _could_ be in little to no clothing.

That possibility alone, made Hermione picture that potential outcome in her mind from the other side of the door. The blood rushed to her face and other places.

"Pansy, you in there?" She knew she was, and didn't particularly know why she pretended otherwise.

The music was still too loud to hear anything distinct, but a series of small crashes and bangs indicated a startled presence. A verbal answer though was denied.

Hermione sensed something was wrong, or at least not normal. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she finally called back agitatedly. "Just shut up and go away for a sec".

"Rude" Dennis spoke from across the room. "Maybe she's on her period."

"Dennis, shut up." Hermione turned to the door again, she might as well be talking to that instead. "Can I at least turn this racket off? You don't want complaints, not with Ministry eyes on you."

Hermione swore blind she could hear darkness in the laugh Pansy responded with. "Whatever, just piss off and I'll be out soon enough."

It was a shame really, disappointing even. Pansy chose this day of all days to be in a foul mood. Hopefully the news of a successful mission would cheer her up.

Ten minutes passed without noise from the bathroom, and rather a lot coming from Dennis. More than Hermione wanted to hear. Then finally the door opened and Pansy stepped out all in purple and black.

Too purple and black for Hermione's liking. "You've gone a little overboard haven't you?"

Pansy sniffed in Hermione's general direction, deliberately not meeting the brunette's eyes. "Thanks for the feedback, but I always look like this."

"No you don't" Hermione quickly replied. "You're caked in more make-up than usual, which is already a lot. And you're wearing leggings over tights."

"I forgot I invited the fashion police round. If you don't mind though I'd like to spend my last few moments before my shift in peace." Pansy kept her back to Hermione whilst slipping into heels.

Pansy was beginning to wane Hermione's good mood away. "Don't you want to hear how the break-in went?"

"I gather it went well, that's why you're here."

"We've got enough to completely dethrone Kingsley in one big swoop" Hermione clapped her hands together in demonstration of how she envisioned capturing the bent Minister.

"Scintillating stuff, you must tell me all about it sometime" Pansy's sarcasm was obvious, but half-hearted.

"I'm sorry, is our successful work on saving your neck too boring for you?" Dennis enquired sardonically.

"Absolutely not Creepy, I've just literally got places to be. Besides, it's a small victory at best, pieces of parchment don't end government conspiracies."

"No" Hermione agreed "but it's a step in the right direction. You could at least say you appreciate our efforts."

"Merlin I'm not ungrateful or anything, I just think in the grand scheme of things nothing has changed. I'm still here, my cousin's are still in an orphanage, loads of pure-bloods are still being mistreated. And your..." Pansy nearly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she was about to reveal.

Hermione didn't miss it either. "I'm what _?"_

Pansy recovered and her wall was back up "Nothing. My point is, really has anything changed?"

"We're not fucking miracle workers Parkinson, the world won't change overnight" Dennis replied furiously.

"That's exactly my point you asshide. So forgive me for not throwing a party over such a little thing."

Hermione understood where Pansy was coming from, even though she was being a bitch about it. But this negativity was out-of-place; the Pansy that took the potentially fatal risk of appealing for Hermione's help, was missing that desire now. "Pansy, has something happened?"

The girl turned away again, ignoring the question in favour of checking her hair in the dresser mirror. That's when Hermione spotted something. "Are those scratch marks?"

Pansy whirled round, cupping a hand over the side of her neck where the red welts streaked over her pale skin. "No! I had an allergic reaction."

"They were very distinctive marks Pansy, I can see a perfect line of three!" then she noticed the slight hobble Pansy was trying to hide. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"I twisted it getting out the shower. Any more stupid questions?" Pansy diverted her weight onto the uninjured leg, making the clearly injured one less noticeable.

"An allergic reaction and an injured ankle, you've not got the greatest luck have you Parkinson?" Dennis added his input.

"It could be worse, I could live like you for a day." Pansy's retort offended Dennis enough to aggressively invade her personal space. Hermione got between them, separating the opposing forces.

She then looked imploringly back at the Slytherin. "Pansy, where else are you hurt?"

"Nowhere. Stop overreacting."

"I will check myself if I have to. Where else?!" Hermione demanded.

"Go ahead, search then" Pansy stubbornly answered, folding her arms cockily.

Hermione huffed, drawing her wand. "Fine, let's start with the face. Tergeo!"

If Hermione had not seen the spell work on the rest of the face, she'd have thought the dark purple colouring to her eyes was still just shadow. Instead Pansy had a glaring purple bruise to the underside of her left eye socket, and a similar abrasion to her right eyebrow. Her bottom lip was split, just small enough to be mistaken for chapped skin to the naked eye. The slight rosy hue to her cheeks vanished to reveal more bruising.

"Who did this?" Hermione steely asked.

"Okay, so I got in a fight."

"Who?!"

"Some bloke, it really doesn't matter" Pansy refused to budge.

Hermione continued her check of Pansy's anatomy, finding several more bruises, cuts and scrapes. More serious injuries are discovered, like cracked ribs and a rather shoddy attempt at repairing a dislocated finger. And the right ankle was confirmed to be sprained.

Pansy had been brutalized in Hermione's perception, the fact that she tried to hide it and the clear atttitude problem, it all pointed to an assault instead of a brawl.

"My god Pansy, you really need to go to St Mungo's. Or a Muggle hospital at least."

"Fuck that, I won't give them the satisfaction."

"Them being the Ministry lackeys?" Dennis asked in the most respectful tone he'd spoken with that night.

"When did this happen?" Hermione questioned, eyeing a cut in Pansy's hairline she hadn't spotted yet.

"Last night, at work. A fake client, battered me the moment we were alone. Said it was lucky for me that the Minister demanded I do the best service I can provide, otherwise he'd be less lenient."

Hermione sighed, saddened and guilt-ridden. No wonder she found no joy today, whilst things were plain sailing for herself and Dennis, Pansy was recovering from a despicable beating. The confrontation with Harry aside, everything had been nothing but positive, until then.

"Why did this happen?"

"A reminder of where I am in society, perhaps a warning because my work life has stuttered a bit with all this going on. All I know is they can't know about what we're doing, otherwise I would've come off worse than I did."

Hermione agreed with that logic, although it wasn't the greatest comfort. The Ministry were capable of this for the smallest of misdeeds, a worse punishment was beyond scary to imagine.

Hermione was suddenly afraid of a repeat performance, and if there was a hint of suspicion from the Minister then a lot of innocent pureblood lives were at risk. Hermione's mind could not be more made up.

The hand that Hermione caught tenderly cradling the side of Pansy's face, went completely ignored but definitely noted. "From this point you can no longer be involved in any further plans until we can guarantee your safety."

Pansy was not arguing that at least. "If safety was guaranteed I'd do it alone, but I don't do masochism so keeping a low profile works for me."

"Now there's a surprise."

Hermione officially had her fill of immaturity. "I'm tired of this. Dennis, wait in the corridor."

He either got bored of his little game with Pansy, or conceded out of respect for Hermione. Either way he left with no protestations.

Hermione's sorrowful eyes barely met Pansy's before the Slytherin hissed "don't you dare pity me. I've taken worse beatings from my parents, don't think for one second that I'm giving up."

Hermione reached for Pansy's hand encouragingly, yet she was still surprised to find that the other girl allowed her to hold it. "I admire everything you've done, and apologize for everything you're going through. I'm glad to hear you aren't backing down."

Pansy rolled her eyes "I'm sensing a 'but' coming".

Hermione nodded to confirm that suspicion, stroking Pansy's wrist all-the-while. "But...you need to remember that whilst this issue is much bigger than yourself, nobody is more important right now than you and your family."

Pansy looked unsure of what she was getting at. "If you say so...but-"

"You need to be protected. You don't seem to be able to grasp that notion. Without you this whole thing falls apart, your family will suffer, your friends. And because of my involvement, so will me and my friends." Hermione didn't explain herself well enough because Pansy tried to disjoin their hands in offense.

"You're bringing reputation into this...I see. This whole thing will look really good for you, as long as it is successful. And I thought you actually cared."

Hermione strengthened her grip on Pansy's hand, not allowing the Slytherin to get away. "That's not what I meant. My career and social standing can piss off for all I care. But if something happens to you..."

Pansy glared and pointedly urged "go on, if something happens you'll what?"

A lot of things could've happened at that moment, with tensions high and emotions all over the place. But none compared to the fiery, urgent desire Hermione had to draw the other girl into the most heated of kisses.

But through sheer willpower Hermione thwarts that desire.

After the brief pause of composure, Hermione answered calmly "I'm far too invested in this to walk away. I'm causing major problems in my personal life just being involved, and I know I will never walk away. I care about you too much to have you put yourself at risk."

That touched Pansy in some way, it certainly calmed her down. "Careful, anyone would think you like me."

Hermione didn't reply nor look away. Not until she took notice of the lengthy time that had passed. "What time?"

"Sorry?"

"What time does your shift end?"

"Closing time is three o'clock, I'm normally out there by half past." Pansy searched Hermione's expression for clues as to why she wanted to know.

"Well don't make too much noise on your way in, I'll be asleep by then" Hermione replied approaching one side of the hotel bed.

Pansy stammered, still not quite sure what the situation is. "Err...asleep..."

"I'm staying here tonight" Hermione supplied. "And every other night until this is over."

"You're doing what?" Pansy was blatantly surprised and could not hide it. "But...but you have a home, a boyfriend."

"I would like to elaborate...I'm staying here every night to _sleep._ To make sure you're protected whenever you are not working. There's no intimacy involved." Hermione used her finger to effectively enunciate her seriousness.

Pansy pretended to appear satisfied with that answer. "Oh, yes, I see. And I suppose you'll be sleeping on a bed of fresh air, because sharing a bed would be exactly something people perceive as intimate."

Hermione tutted. "Honestly, people get to an age of maturity and suddenly everything innocent has to be something more. If it bothers you so much I can easily transfigure one, but you'll be the one who explains to the housekeeping lady why their guest room has two beds in it."

Pansy huffed in exasperation. "And you're not gonna run this by loverboy and boy wonder first?"

"I've already got a lot of explaining to do with him and Harry, so I'm not exactly going behind their backs. I'll tell them how it is, that you need protection whilst we work on ending this conspiracy."

Pansy glowered at her ability to calmly answer her questions. "Don't pretend like you planned this, this is purely on impulse."

Hermione didn't answer to that, she just casually looked at the ever-darkening sky and winced sarcastically. "Oh dear Pansy it's getting rather late. You wouldn't want to be in any more trouble would you? That's the last thing you need after being warned so vigorously."

Pansy would normally have her comebacks ready, but she had failed to fully recover from Hermione's bombshell. So she did the only thing she could do. She got herself ready whilst Hermione watched lazily.

She quickly reapplied the right amount of make-up magically, making sure it didn't look slap dash. She took some pain-relief, commending proudly her stockpile of readymade potions.

She was at the door ready to go but she couldn't help stopping to turn back around to face the brunette. Although her expression was no longer teasing, she had her textbook look of concern and contemplation as she eyed Pansy.

Pansy gulped nervously, the same look of vulnerability Hermione remembered seeing on her in the cubicles. "I hope you know what you're doing. But for what it's worth...thank you Hermione."

Hermione was left alone in that room with only her own watery smile. It had been a big day of problems and issues, but as long as they all got out the otherside they were making progress.


	10. LoveVersusAttraction

_Love at heart_

 _Lust in mind_

 _Love in lust is good_

 _Lust in love is better_

 _Love likes privacy_

 _Lust looks for piracy_

 _Love opens lust_

 _Lust closes love_

In the haziness of light sleep, Hermione could make out only the transition of colour. Her eyes open to royal blue, indicating the beginning of dawn. Then dirty tungsten takes over, invading the darkened territory before retreating into nothing.

Blinking a little more consciously, Hermione was quickly able to piece together what was happening, mainly by the muffled shuffling of a person trying to stay quiet.

'It's only Pansy coming back from her shift...Pansy'.

She remembered where she was and why she was here, and Hermione became concerned. Had she been attacked again?

Hermione however didn't sit upright or even turn over to look at her. For reasons she didn't quite know, Hermione remained silent and motionless. She hoped Pansy wouldn't notice that she was awake.

More rustling signalled a change of attire, the attire in question she was changing into Hermione dared not contemplate.

Whatever it was, Pansy didn't take long to change into it. Or out. This failed to comfort Hermione. Her uncertainty only increased when she felt the left side of the bed dip under another person's weight.

Hermione closed her eyes, quickly but naturally, and kept them shut. It felt like forever for Pansy to move. Hermione knew she was sitting, or more accurately perched, on the side of the bed. She didn't know what Pansy was doing exactly but Hermione wasn't opening her eyes to check.

Finally Pansy sighed forlornly and Hermione felt the covers shift. Pansy slipped under them gently and distanced herself from Hermione's "sleeping" body.

Hermione felt a tension in the air for a long while, it took her even longer to realise it was mutually recognised. Pansy was just as nervous to share a bed as the brunette herself. Hermione could hear that Pansy was breathing unevenly, not particularly through panic or emotion, just the constant feeling of discomfort not allowing her to fall asleep.

Hermione's sensitivity towards Pansy's movements and functions also meant she couldn't get to sleep.

Two grown-up women unable to touch, interact or move when occupying a bed, from a platonic viewpoint they were both being ridiculous. But then Pansy didn't know Hermione was awake.

As if to address the accusations of childishness, and perhaps simultaneously ease both their comforts, Hermione finally spoke. "How did it go?"

Pansy must've jumped when hearing her unexpectedly speak for Hermione felt a slight jolt of a spring immediately after voicing her question. "Ahh fine, nothing new to report."

Hermione allowed a brief pregnant pause before adding. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, no."

Another awkward silence. Followed by more as either Pansy or Hermione would start to say something but give-up on finishing it. There was a high level of awkwardness that could never find a resolution.

Finally Hermione just addressed the elephant in the room. "I'm just as uncomfortable with this as you are."

"I know" Pansy replied.

"But do you still know why this has to happen?" Hermione instantly added.

"Yes."

There was another brief silence which Hermione disturbed again. "We will never get to sleep like this, too frightened to move or touch one another. It only highlights our discomfort. We should just...loosen up and sleep like we'd normally sleep."

Pansy stated with annoyance. "I don't "normally" sleep with someone else in my bed. And before you say anything, I only have sex with clients, I don't sleep with them."

"I wasn't going to mention that. My point is the only difference between how you slept before and how you're sleeping now, is there are two bodies lying here. It's just another body, and we should treat it like that."

Hermione felt Pansy sit up and the feel of her eyes on her was too hard to ignore. Hermione turned onto her back and met eyes with Pansy. Hermione's eyes then bulged nearly out of their sockets because of the pink night dress her companion was wearing. The low-cut dress displayed flesh that left mouths watering.

Then again Hermione had initially been expecting Pansy to be wearing something that displayed even less covering. Had Hermione remembered to think about her state of undress, she might've been relieved to see Pansy with a little more material.

Pansy noticed Hermione's reaction and flushed a little, but she powered through her slight embarrassment. "You think that's so easy don't you?"

"What's so easy?" Hermione had conveniently forgot what was last said because of the little surprise.

"Treating you like a normal person. To you I might be a normal person, but for me it's different."

"Different how?" Hermione asked.

"You're uncomfortable because you're so worried what your precious Ronald will think, and Potter. You don't understand why I'm uncomfortable."

Hermione wished that was why she was uncomfortable, but it sadly wasn't true. Hermione was curious however to why Pansy felt uncomfortable. This _was_ the woman who came onto Hermione a week ago, so perhaps she was worried because of that.

"Look, Pansy, I've forgiven you for what happened in the pink room. Let's just move on from that."

Pansy seemed offended more than anything at Hermione's response. "Fucking hell Granger, you say you're observant. Can't you see what's going on here?"

"Clearly not" Hermione answered tiredly. "Please enlighten me."

"You asked me in the pink room why I chose you, correct?" Pansy looms over her.

"Correct."

"And I gave you an answer. If anyone could get me out of this it's you, remember? That's only the half truth. You might've noticed I lost complete control of my senses when I nearly forced myself on you, how is it you've never questioned why?"

That is exactly what Pansy said, Hermione remembered, "I couldn't let you leave like that".

Hermione hadn't thought much on that action specifically, not since the morning after where she was in a mega rage. And that surprised the brunette, because she had known Pansy was a flirtatious tease, that's only become more obvious since. Yet that was beyond teasing, it was an attempted seduction. But Hermione had thought less of it since because of this conspiracy, but she begrudgingly admitted, she no longer cared. Why?

Pansy was assisting this realisation. "You came back despite what I did, and I still couldn't refrain from flirting with you. And now you're insisting on sharing a bed with me."

"I don't understand" Hermione admitted.

Pansy sighed dejectedly "I know you don't. You clearly are not meaning to do any of it. But you ARE doing it and it's putting me in a very uncomfortable position."

Perhaps her brain hadn't kick-started since awakening, or Pansy's body really was distracting her far too much. But like a gut punch, Hermione finally began to see the problem. "It's not harmless flirting is it? You really do fancy me don't you?"

"Of fucking course I do, I came onto you! What did you think it was?!"

"I...you're right...I wasn't thinking straight. Of course, I understand why this is uncomfortable for you. I never intended to give you mixed signals, you know that don't you?" Hermione tried apologetically to dig herself out a bit of a hole.

"Well it was hard not to receive them regardless of whether you intended to, given that I never thought I'd see you within a mile of me again. Did you not realise that, in my eyes, seeing you again the next night wasn't just forgiveness?" Pansy enquired, completely befuddled that the brunette has been uncharacteristically dense.

"No, I'm sorry. I was nervous to see you again because of what happened, but I was selfish. I'm really sorry that I only thought of myself" Hermione was hiding her face, and her shame.

"So you've never been attracted to me?"

That question stumped Hermione again, but not because she didn't know. How could she reveal the truth _without_ giving Pansy the wrong idea...again.

Yes, Hermione was undeniably attracted to Pansy Parkinson.

But Hermione hadn't actually done anything. Hadn't spoken about this to anyone, including Pansy. So Hermione still had the image of a straight Ministry worker helping a victim of a case. That's all Hermione ever intended to be to Pansy.

Up until this moment, Hermione didn't realise Pansy had genuine feelings. 'Completely stupid', Hermione would agree. But the conspiracy overalls everything in Hermione's present life. Friendships and feelings taking a backseat.

And Pansy didn't know Hermione was similarly inclined. In fact, she probably thought Hermione couldn't be any more off-limits to her. She had a loving boyfriend, no other relationship history involving the same sex, and was very likely to accept an engagement from her partner any day soon.

But Hermione's action confused that opinion. Gave false belief. How could she have got this side of things all wrong?

Hermione thought _she_ was going through a confusing time in her love life, it was nothing compared to Pansy's. "I'm sorry for leading you on"

Pansy had gone to lay back down, she was busy making herself comfortable when she replied "So no then. At least it puts my mind at rest."

Nothing was going to happen, Hermione would make sure of it. So in essence, she's not even really lying to the Slytherin. "I'm sorry Pansy, I didn't think. I very much love Ron, and that won't be changing any time soon."

She sounded quite convincing, but the truth was in the air around the girl next to her. Pansy was hurting, and not because of her injuries. "I won't mention it again if you won't. Don't worry, I've got thick-skin, it comes with being a Slytherin."

"It changes things" Hermione answered pointedly.

Pansy shot up again. "Why?

"I had no idea you felt this way, evidently. But now we've both addressed it they'll always be a cloud of tension and awkwardness between us. It might affect the way we're able to work together." Hermione stated back. During this whole exchange, the distance had been gobbled up to neither girls knowledge. "I don't want to fail you, or your cousins, or the others. Not over something like this."

Pansy looked scared and wasn't even pretending to hide it. "So what happens now? You're not...?"

"No, I'm not abandoning anyone, especially you. But I don't trust my own professionalism. If I can't look past this, I might not be able to help you."

"You want to know the full version of why I chose you?" Pansy asked, cutting into Hermione's deliberation. "Because there is no other person I would want to put my life in the hands of. You'd be professional, reliable and dedicated. Emotion would not get in the way with you, neither positive or negative."

Hermione felt bad, because if you took away her attraction for Pansy that is what you'd be getting. Then Pansy finished with something surprising "I have never felt more protected in my life, and now I know for sure that we'll beat the fuckers."

Hermione chuckled at the sudden drop from motivational to adult language. "I certainly plan on it whatever happens. But it don't know about being protected, you did just get the stuffing beaten out of you."

"Pfft, the stuffing you say? Listen Hermione, what they did to me was only external damage, it affects nothing on the inside. I'm as candid about this as I was before, if not more" Pansy explained with pride.

Hermione covers her face with her hands. Pansy's words were for reassurance, but they completely failed in that objective. The situation just got more serious for them both. "This changes so much."

Pansy's voice was soft, the softest Hermione had ever heard her being. "It's you that has the call to make. Do you go home, listen to your head and work out a way to make this work from a distance? Or do you stay and work around the issue?"

"What about what you want?" The brunette asked this time.

"There's nothing either us can do about what I want, except ignore it until the need goes away. And if you went home tonight I would not begrudge you. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Hermione wanted to ask more questions but Pansy shushed her. "Stop. Thinking. Start sleeping. It's nearly four in the morning and my brain cannot process your anxiety any longer. And you could do with the sleep too."

Hermione agreed on that, her brain was screaming for rest. She snuggled under the covers and felt Pansy do the same. This time they took as much space as they wanted, whilst respecting each others boundaries.

Within a few minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Hermione Floo'd into the apartment and was greeted by a purring half-kneazle. "Hello Crooks" Hermione returned the greeting warmly, bending to rub the cat behind the ears. "You hungry sweetie?"

"We both are" Ron said from the doorway, making Hermione's heart leap into her mouth. He was all smiles as he came up to her and pecked her cheek. "Morning."

"Err...good morning Ron, not at work I see" Hermione responded, eyeing the state of his hair and stubbled chin.

"Yeah, headache from hell. Not a hangover, promise."

"I believe you, you're in a _good_ mood" Hermione kisses him properly, surprised she hasn't done so yet. "But headaches are no excuse for missing work, not when we've got potions in the cupboard."

"It's alright for you, you're working from home now" Ron replied teasingly.

Hermione felt fear flood through her bloodstream. "Who told you I had a new job?"

"Do you really have to ask? When something is private and personal, and you've saved the wizarding world, where is the first place anyone is bound to know about it?" Ron quizzed as though it was obvious, which it was.

"The Daily Prophet" Hermione sighed. "And I bet it was flatteringly put too."

"Oh yeah, _Granger Deserts Boring Job For Below Standard Journalism._ It was very complimentary of your choice to abandon Accidental Magic, but very critical of your choice of publication. Although I get the feeling it was as close as the Prophet is going to get to jealousy."

Hermione made a mental note to check the article out, in case there was anything in it that might compromise the operation. But judging by the sound of things, all that happened was Hermione was beaten to the punch with the news of her new job.

"So, where did you stay last night?" Ron asked, curiosity in the actual question but a tiny bit of admonishment in the look he gave her.

Before Hermione addressed the question, she needed to know Ron's knowledge of her recent activity. "Have you spoken to Harry?"

"Not since yesterday, why, does he know?"

"Probably not where I've been, but probably knows who with. You'll both know more on Friday, but for now I'll just say with a friend."

Ron sucked his teeth. "Right, okay, is there a need for the mysteriousness?"

Hermione nodded seriously.

Ron's smile was satisfying to see "well I trust you, but if it involves spiders I'm out the door."

Hermione chuckled and hugged him tight. His arms came round hers, making her feel warm and safe. She inhaled his scent, it still made her swoon years after falling in love with it.

What touched the most this time was how understanding he was being, perhaps far too much than Hermione deserved. She had been hiding so much from him, and if the shoe was on the other foot she knew she'd not be so reasonable. The best thing about this relationship was Ron's level of maturity, which (you may find surprising) exceeded hers more times than not.

Yes, she was talking about Ron Weasley. The lazy, greedy, ill-mannered lovable bloke who knew how to make her smile and laugh, even on her worst of days. The boy who was the most insensitive a person Hermione had ever met, who reduced her to tears the most in her life with a simple sentence. That Ron no longer existed. The war had took its toll on him, made him crack, but he was all the better for it.

Hermione didn't like thanking the war for anything, but the war was definitely to thank for Ron's transformation.

"Why don't I take you for dinner tonight?" Ron asked generously.

"Dinner? I can cook dinner, it's no problem."

"Come on, treat yourself. I'm paying and trust me it's a one-time offer until our anniversary, take the chance whilst you can."

Hermione was struggling to hold herself together. "I really don't deserve you."

"That's funny, I normally say that. You're not stealing my one-liners are you?" Ron teased.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully, happy tears filling her eyes and a smile that split her face. "Can we have Italian?"

"You can't go wrong with pizza" Ron replied smacking his lips together and then raising his fingers to them in an O shape, he makes the gesture for perfection and says "fantastico, perfetto."

Hermione looped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. "Sei perfetto per me, ti amo."

Ron had reached his limit of Italian so replied dumbfounded. "Err...Grazie."

Hermione proceeded to snog the man senseless. If Pansy was attraction then this man had to be love. In theory this should win, the thing Hermione was finding so worrisome though was that love was an end result. An end result that begins with attraction.

———————————————————————

Four people sat around a table again. This time in a different place, and this time with a different blonde-haired girl. Joining Pansy, Dennis and Hermione in the apartment belonging to the only male member of this small anti-government organisation, was Luna.

"Rolf and I broke up"Luna said abruptly.

The group had been discussing how to nullify the Prophet, the article involving Hermione was a huge reality check and one that they should've nipped in the bud from the start. Luna had been silent for the most part, which wasn't too odd for her considering her head-in-the-clouds reputation, but anyone paying real attention to her would notice her mood wasn't a happy one.

Her line cut the conversation to an immediate halt. All three onlookers gazed at Luna with a mixture of sympathy, confusion and discomfort. Hermione was first to comment. "I'm sorry Luna, we didn't intend for this to impact on your relationship."

"It's not your fault Hermione, the blame must be given to him. His lies and lack of respect for others is why this had to happen" Luna's answer sounded diplomatic, like she had no animosity for him despite her wording.

"How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Dennis enquired in genuine concern.

"I had mentioned to Rolf that we had met, but he was busy making sure a pregnant Blast-ended Skrewt was maintaining the correct body temperature for incubation. Then yesterday I tried speaking to him about what we discussed. He got very mad very quickly."

"It didn't get violent?" Hermione prayed, feeling guilt steadily build.

"No, Rolf just went into his office and warded the door. He didn't come out for his dinner, so I put it on the floor outside. I went to bed and he came in soon after. I wanted to talk about the meeting but he refused to answer my questions. Then I got angry."

"What did you say?" Dennis asked.

"I demanded that he explain why he lied to me, why he told me we were travelling for work when it was to escape the Ministry. He called you all liars, and said I was foolish for believing you. I don't like people who insult my friends, so I told him our relationship was over."

"Oh Luna, you shouldn't have thrown away your relationship away like that. He meant a lot to you, I know he did" Hermione told her.

"But you are not liars, I know the truth when I hear it. It was clear to me that Rolf was not willing to take responsibility for his decisions, he wasn't the man I thought he was." Luna definitely sounded scornful on this occasion.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is out-of-order but do you think dumping and walking out on a guy we need information from was a wise decision?" Pansy interjected, clearly not liking the information Luna had revealed to them.

Hermione might not like the Slytherin girls' tone, but she had to admit her point was valid. Luna answered it without any offence. "I understand your concern but my role was to try and convince Rolf to meet with us. He made it very clear he wanted no part in any sort of meeting in that nature. He wouldn't do so even for me."

"Maybe this is good news" Dennis theorised. "Rolf must have something to hide, which could mean he's not completely innocent to begin with. And if he's adamant on going it alone, we don't need to waste resources and time trying to look for him. After all, we don't really need him."

"I hate to agree with Creepy, but on this I believe he's got the right idea. Everything I've heard about Scamander the Third has been negative. He didn't fight in the war for either side, and now he's running from the law for reasons unknown. I don't think his problem is with his blood status, his problem is himself."

Hermione sighed. "As long as you are alright Luna."

"I'm hurting, love hurts. But I know I'm doing the right thing. And anything I can do to aide the cause of unjustified treatment, I'm more than willing to help." She replied chipper and proud.

"I suppose if Rolf does come back into the equation somewhere we could seek answers from his grandfather. I understand he's very shady at the moment, but what I heard in the toilets worried me. I don't think we've heard the last on Rolf Scamander" Hermione summarised.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Pansy asked.

Hermione glanced Pansy's way nervously. She had not run the final stage of this weeks business by Pansy yet. But Hermione needed the boys involved, for the sake of her personal life as well as the mission. "I think I need to break the silence on this to Harry and Ron. I know it's not what you want, but we do need their contacts and influence."

Pansy smiled wryly "then you might as well tell Shacklebolt himself."

Hermione groaned. "Pansy, I cannot go on like this. Harry knows you're involved, he saw us at the club and he's been watching me ever since. If I don't tell him the truth by tomorrow I might not even have him as a friend. And Ron...he's been so sweet about the whole thing"

"I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. I'm worrying over nothing, it's not like I have thought through this many times and have found many ways to make it work" Pansy's sarcasm was incredibly thick, but the next part was deadly serious. "I would've asked them for protection from the start if I didn't have my reasons."

"Which are?" Hermione quizzed.

"Let's just say the Minister would know by teatime exactly what we're up to" Pansy answered vaguely.

"What are you talking about? I think Harry Potter and Ron Weasley understand discretion" Dennis responded.

"Have I ever said they can't be discreet? Have I ever said they wouldn't be THE best protection I could ever get if I could somehow give them the chance?" Pansy retaliated passionately.

"But you're not willing to give them a chance" Hermione countered. "They could be the difference between success and failure, and you're just going to turn them away?"

"They _are_ the difference between success and failure. But not in the way we want."

"Why? Because you don't trust them?"

Luna interjects this time. "I may stand corrected if I'm wrong, but I don't think Pansy has an issue with trust. She's after all trusting Dennis and I, who she barely knows. She knows all about Harry and Ronald."

"Just because they are close to Kingsley does not mean Kingsley will know of their inclusion in this operation. Nobody knows how to do stuff like this than me, Harry and Ron. Do I need to recall every adventure we had whilst at school, when we were only kids? Do I need to remind you that we went missing for over nine months in a country that was heavily dominated by Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Hermione was spitting in fury and her vision was beginning to tint over red.

"Which has nothing to do with this!" Pansy yelled angrily back at her. "You cannot, I repeat CANNOT tell Potter or Weasley about what we're doing."

Hermione shot up from the table so violently, that the near two hundred pound weight of it jumped up a couple of inches with her when she caught it with her hip. It hurt a lot but she was too incensed to react to it. "Then I don't think I can do this after all."

Pansy's expression made it clear that she was just as incensed, and considered this a betrayal. "Then you can leave."

Hermione stormed off without another word, the clap of apparation on the other side of Dennis' front door was as loud as thunder. Dennis was just left speechless and frightened. Luna was very concerned for both of the warring witches.

And Pansy just stared at the door, a face similar to how Hermione's exit was described, thunderous.

"I guess this is meeting adjourned" Luna states simply through the thickest of tension.

 **An; my target is always three separate scenes per chapter, no matter how long those scenes need to be. Hence why the chapter sizes differentiate. It's designed to help me understand the story as I'm backtracking through.**

 **So feelings were confessed, battles of a different kind are entering the equation, and the fallout from hell just happened to our headline characters.**

 **TBC...Lovegood Knows Best**


	11. DayOfHorrors

**An; Hey everyone just wanted to mention about things some readers have commented on in reviews. I of course appreciate everyone's opinion but I just wanted to address this notion that people expected there to be some kind of polyamorous relationship building up between Ron/Hermione/Pansy. I get it, Hermione is bisexual and attracted to two people, having both as simultaneous lovers would be a good original move. But it was never my intention and I'm not changing my stance because other people's preferences are not being met with this story. If you're looking for that, try somewhere else.**

 **Other than that we're cool.**

 **WARNING. A LITTLE SEX SNIPPET AT THE START. Finally.**

 _Please do not cover this day  
With a flowery petty coat  
Paint brush or brush stroke  
Or blow it full of  
Silver lining, star dust  
Because tragedy is real_

 _Do not diminish our suffering  
Or belittle all our pain  
By telling us there is meaning  
Because I am telling you  
God was not on that mountain  
peaceful hilltop farmer left anguished  
And landscape is vanguished  
Family under rubble  
Tragedy is real _

_Hermione didn't know what woke her up but she's aware of a softness in her palm. She idly squeezes it for identification purposes, and realises this object is malleable and pliant in her fingers. Her fingers failed to identify what she beheld, so her eyes popped open to takeover._

 _She immediately froze, eyes wide as saucers as her eyes took in the occupant of the bed, whose breast she had been squeezing casually in her sleep. Pansy's eyes were staring straight back, ensuring Hermione hadn't got away with the molestation._

 _Hermione didn't have the courage to apologise or take her hand away, she just waited for the Slytherin's reaction with baited breath._

 _And she just smiled saucily "you're out of control Granger, you can't stop yourself."_

 _"It was an accident"_

 _"Then why aren't you letting go?" Pansy dipped her chin in the direction of Hermione's groping hand._

 _Hermione tried to pull her hand away but she couldn't. She wasn't controlling her fingers anymore, just watching them stroke her flesh and flick at the hardening nub._

 _"Oh wow, that feels nice" Pansy purred._

 _"No, stop it, why can't I stop?" Hermione whimpered as her hand rubbed her breast more vigorously. "Pansy, what's happening?"_

 _"You're making me wet, that's what?" Pansy answered, eyes closed tight in pleasure._

 _Then Hermione's neglected hand was suddenly at Pansy crotch, delving under the night dress. The brunette gasped and found she couldn't retract that hand either. "I'm not doing this."_

 _"Of course you are, you can't deny what you're body so desperately wants." Pansy's words fueled Hermione's mental commands to stop this absurdity, but it only made her actions more energetic._

 _Pansy's knickers were gone and the brunettes piano fingers played a tune on Pansy's clit and vulva, the notes that flowed from Pansy's mouth were all the right ones._

 _"Oh yes! Granger, work my clit you fucking slut!" Pansy breathlessly cried._

 _Hermione's fingers entered Pansy's womanhood with gusto, feeling the juices dribble over her knuckles. Meanwhile Hermione could only despairingly insist she wasn't responsible for her actions. "I'm happily in love with my boyfriend, I don't want to do this?"_

 _Her fingers only sunk deeper and her thumb twiddled Pansy's clit. Pansy pulled Hermione close, lips brushing her ear. She whispered "Let's be out of control together."_

 _Pansy then cried in orgasm, followed by Hermione crying in protest._

 _Everything went white..._

Hermione awoke for real to have bright light abusing her eyes. The curtains had been forcibly flung open by an excitable blonde friend of hers. "Good morning Hermione, the Whispering Wizzhogs say it's going to be a very pleasant day."

Hermione understandably was still shellshocked from her dream, and she pinched herself to make sure this was really the end of that torturous sequence.

Pain. That was good news.

"Are you getting up, I believe a note was left for you on the fridge from Harry? I didn't read it, the message is for your eyes only" Luna chatted away and watched Hermione catch her bearings.

Hermione remembered what day it was and her problems just got even worse. "Well it's Friday, the day from hell, perhaps staying in bed where it's safe isn't a bad idea."

"Oh but I was ever so looking forward to our first day restoring daddy's paper, I wanted to talk about where the Leprachauns could've disappeared to and whether there are people out there who may know where to look."

It was too early in the morning to get in a debate with Luna, even though everybody knew the Leprachauns were extinct, not in hiding. "Coffee first Luna, then the biggest pep talk in your arsenal for the bumpy road."

Hermione threw her covers aside and made to get out of bed. Luna's light giggling stopped Hermione's progress "somebody really did enjoy her nights sleep".

The brunette's eyes darted to her lap and spotted what Luna was referring to. A huge, unmistakable wet spot. Hermione was certainly no bed-wetter either.

She grabbed a pillow and covered her crotch with it. She urgently asked "might you give me a moment in privacy Luna, if you'd be so kind?"

Luna swivelled away, still giggling. "I'll make us some brain food whilst you restore the dignity you just lost."

Not a moment after she had vacated the room, Hermione made a dash for her chest of drawers. "Stupid dream. Stupid body. Stupid Parkinson."

A few minutes later Hermione entered the kitchen freshly dressed and looking like her morning hadn't started so embarrassingly. Luna was at the stove, whistling and humming in an unusual beat.

Hermione spotted a post-it on the fridge door, Harry's messy scrawl calling her forwards to read it. _We'll be home by 5 tonight. Get your story straight by then._

She tugged it off the fridge so hard part of the message ripped apart. "Fucking Parkinson! She had to be difficult, couldn't even make a compromise just discarded any reasoning!"

"Are you still very mad?" Luna asked, flipping an egg into a pan.

"Yes Luna" Hermione replied strongly as she dropped heavily into a chair. "I am positively furious."

With a flick of her wand, Luna had the right cutlery and china zipping from the cupboards and into their rightful place at the table. "You won't give up on her though, it's not in you."

"No but I can't continue without the boys, so I'm at a crossroads aren't I?" Hermione held her head in her hands. At least Luna's cooking was a good distraction.

"Do you have pepper?" Luna asked, perusing their basic standard seasoning supply.

"Sorry, not big on that in this place" Hermione answered, her mind still heavily on the horrible day ahead of her. "What am I going to say Luna, Harry wants the truth and Pansy forbids me to tell it? Either way, I lose someone's trust by the end of the day."

Luna brought the cooked food to the table, a nicely cooked couple of omelettes, no doubt bland thanks to the lack of seasoning. "I hope the cheese makes all the flavour. And you're being far too negative, you're bound to fail if you're thinking you've already lost."

Hermione picked up her fork, allowing the blonde to slide one omelette onto her plate. "And what are the positives Luna, because I can't see them?"

Luna tucked into her first mouthful, swallowed and replied. "You've got a golden chance to bypass the crossroads altogether, have both sides satisfied."

"How?"

"Harry wants an explanation, the truth, but that's all he needs. You don't need to tell him everything, in fact you only need to tell him what he needs to hear" Luna explained.

"But he wants to know what I've been up to Luna, I can't lie to him he knows me too well. So I'm going to tell him the truth, and Pansy's just going to have to accept it." Hermione attacked her food in frustration, not actually eating any of it.

"You don't even understand why Pansy forbids them to know, you could be endangering people" Luna softly replies.

"I thought you were all for honesty and being up-front with people" Hermione accused Luna.

"If it protects those in need, then I absolutely support the option to protect people's secrets" Luna calmly responded.

"You know something" Hermione stated, abandoning her breakfast entirely. "You know why Harry and Ron cannot be involved."

Luna nodded, belching lightly. She ignored Hermione's expectant look until the brunette's patience was tested. "Luna what did she tell you?"

"I can tell you that she's not doing this to spite you, or them. This is not a product of some childhood grudge. If you speak to her and listen, truly listen to everything she has to tell you, you'll be thankful" Luna told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And how am I going to do that? You saw the look she gave me, she'll slam the door in my face. If I'm lucky."

Luna chuckled putting her fork back onto her now empty plate. "I think the way you looked at her yesterday, you're more than capable of getting through to her. Now eat, I didn't cook just to have it go to waste."

Hermione huffed in resignation but proceeded to eat the breakfast her friend had cooked for them. Then they got onto the subject of The Quibbler, around their argument of the missing Leprechauns.

Breakfast time drifted into lunch and this time Hermione offered to make some instant noodles. Luna however stopped her with a gentle tug of the arm. "I think I can manage our first article on my own today. You however don't have much time before Harry and Ron come home. If you're going to make things right with them, you need to go see Pansy."

Hermione sighed, recognising the inevitable was one thing but tackling it was another thing completely. "Whatever her excuse is it better be worth it."

Luna's expression became very sad, worried even. "Listen to her and understand, but above all stay strong."

Her words seriously frightened Hermione. Her seriousness was assurance of the best kind, that Pansy had justifiable reasons. Luna wouldn't be so urgent otherwise. But she didn't know what was more daunting, the not knowing or the possibilities themselves.

Luna patted Hermione's hand gently then aimed her usual warm smile at her. "I'm sure we can debate more on the Leprechauns when you return."

* * *

Hermione was a brilliant planner, but even she couldn't come up with a feasible plan of action with Pansy. She was too unpredictable, had a temper to match Bellatrix Lestrange and a mean streak just shy of the deceased Death Eater.

Hermione knew she had to apologize, not for her argument for the jury was still out on that. But Hermione didn't mean to threaten abandoning the operation by any means, it was frustration and fear causing Hermione to explode.

Hermione couldn't abandon Pansy, it would be abandoning so many innocent lives to an unfair lifestyle, not just Pansy's. Hermione was in this for the long run, no doubt about it.

But she couldn't lie to her best friends, or deny them the right for the truth. That would be abandoning them, the people who mean most to her in her life. It's a choice too unfair to ask of her, but she had to make it.

Unless Luna was right, maybe there was a way to appease both parties.

Pansy wasn't at the hotel, so she had to be at the Greengrass place. 'Great, make my job even harder, just what I wanted.' Hermione was just as quickly at the gates to the House of Grus, under a disillusionment charm against the surveillance of the Ministry.

Hermione knew using the speaker to ask Daphne to let her in, would look far too odd and it could be bugged. Also Greengrass may not let her in regardless, she's bound to have heard what happened.

Greengrass mentioned though that the magic of the building was beginning to wane, that meant most of the wards protecting unlawful entry were down, or at least weak. Hence why Hermione backed herself to sneak in.

Hermione thankfully had studied a lot about known magical portals or entrances currently in operation in London. These phenomena include the telephone box entrances to the Ministry, the Diagon Alley entrance, and especially the portal to Platform 9 3/4.

The magic associated with Platform 9 3/4 was on the curriculum for charms in sixth year, where the charm to make solid barriers intangible was taught. A lot of lessons may have slipped the minds of her friends, understandably with Harry, but they had stayed with her. And moments like these made Hermione mightily proud of herself.

Pointing her wand at the large, dense hedge she incanted "Intactilis Maxima."

The leaves and twigs rustled up and down the hedge, but other than that there was no sign that anything had changed. Except two seconds later Hermione walked through the hedge as if it wasn't there.

And just like that Hermione was on the grounds of the Greengrass estate, heading towards the front doors. Repeating the same charm on the oversized door Hogwarts would be proud of, Hermione was inside the manor.

Now it was just the job of finding Pansy and staying out of sight of Greengrass, if they were together than she'd improvise.

Hermione was glad she had time on her side, because it gave her the chance to get lost, double-back and sneak effectively. She had hours to spare, but if it had been closer to thirty minutes Hermione would've been struggling.

'Dennis is right' she thought finally reaching the third floor out of five. 'This place is obsessively huge, just please let Pansy's room be on this floor."

Hermione jumped out of her skin as a house-elf popped into sight out of thin air. Luckily she was invisible and managed to remain silent against her instinct to cry out. The elf picked up a vase and checked it over, before deliberating that is was as good a tool as any for bashing oneself over the head. "Bad Nelly, bad bad. Mistress Greengrass asked for cottage cheese she did, not cauliflower."

Now was not the time for intervention, but Hermione refused to look at the distressing scene. Greengrass was getting a very strongly worded lecture on this at a later date.

Hermione allowed the elf to continue punishing itself as it disappeared out of sight, but just as she began to think the coast was clear the door Hermione was leaning against opened. She just stopped herself falling back into the person responsible, and she pretty much had to dive forward to avoid bumping into them as they exited the room.

The person, Daphne, looked directly at Hermione's invisible form for a few seconds. The brunette was so adamant that she'd blown her cover that she was about to voice an apology, but Greengrass shook her head, discarding whatever she thought just happened.

She took off down the corridor and despite nearly being caught, Hermione didn't hesitate to follow behind silently.

The thought only just struck Hermione that she didn't know for sure that Pansy was even here. This is just where Hermione thought she'd most likely be. Hermione may have been able to waste time searching this manor, but if Pansy wasn't here she had just wasted that time for nothing. Time that could've been spent trying to contact the dark-haired Slytherin.

However, to unknowingly save Hermione's blushes, Daphne began calling out Pansy's name. She was being led directly to her, to Hermione's immense relief. "Merlin Pans, don't starve yourself over Granger." Daphne found the room Hermione was looking for, she also flung the door wide open, which meant the brunette could slip inside comfortably.

Hermione's first sighting of Pansy since yesterday's shouting match was of her Flipendo-ing the hell out of a cushion. By the sight of the rest of the rooms inventory, the cushion wasn't the only victim of her wrath.

Pansy's spell fire punched a hole through the cushion, sending fluff flying through the air. She blew at a clump that rested upon her brow and it sailed off and onto the bed. "I'm not hungry."

"You've skipped breakfast, you're not skipping lunch" Daphne told her in a motherly tone.

"Tell me do you like your dishes in one piece, or thousands of tiny shards?" Pansy asked in a genuine tone, but she clearly knew what answer to expect.

"In one piece thank you very much, but you need to eat. I went and sent Nelly on a food hunt especially for you, and you know how bad she is at remembering stuff without a list" Daphne lectures.

'Give the elf a damn list then you idiot' Hermione thought to the side of Daphne, glaring at her even though it was pointless. 'Or better yet, get the damn food yourself like a normal person.'

"I'm touched by your generosity to make your house-elf cook for me" Pansy replied, heavy implication in her voice that Daphne was making a hypocrite of herself. "But I've got other things on my plate, if you pardon the pun."

Daphne smirked, thinking her next line would have Pansy relenting. "It's caesar salad?"

"I don't care if it's Bonaparte salad, I don't want it"

Daphne huffed in defeat "fine, fuck you then, I'm still getting no appreciation in this house, and my parents aren't even here."

"Save me the sob story and get out" Pansy grumbled at her vacating back. She sends another knock-back jinx hurtling across the room at a lampshade, knocking it and the lamp to the floor with a crash.

Hermione assumed none of the destroyed possessions were property of Greengrass house, which was why Daphne was cool with Pansy's rampage spell-casting.

With Greengrass gone and with Pansy alone, Hermione turned to the fully opened door and closed it slowly. Hermione expected a reaction from Pansy, like a gasp or a curse word, but she definitely didn't expect the one she got.

Pansy cried "flipendo" once again, this time as a genuine offensive against the invisible intruder. Hermione clattered into the wall and slumped to the floor. Her shoulder took a lot of the impact but nothing was broken, most likely a bruise will appear in a days time.

"Ouch" Hermione spoke the words deliberately instead of crying out. "I would be annoyed by that, if I didn't approve of your defensive capabilities." She then removed the disillusionment charm so Pansy could see her crumpled against the door.

Hermione tried to sit up and realised there was more damage than she originally thought. She clutched at her grazed elbow and said "I would have liked to see the lackey that beat you up, try to do the same thing whilst you were armed."

Pansy still had her wand raised and was showing no signs of easing up. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it again."

"Go ahead, you'll be putting me out my misery for what's to come later with Harry and Ron" Hermione returned, finally getting back to her feet.

"What do you want?!" Pansy hissed at her.

"To apologise. You must know that when I said 'I can't do this any more' I didn't mean the investigation or anything." Hermione approached, her hands up and posing no threat.

"You're such a liar. That's exactly what you meant" Pansy accused.

"Alright I did, at the time. But I've cooled down now, and I regret every word. I was just angry" Hermione assured her.

"You think that's what I'm pissed off about? That you got angry and stormed off?" Pansy's wand arm had slumped a little to appease the ache in her arms, but her wand was still aimed at Hermione.

Hermione's non-verbal appeal to sit at the foot of Pansy's bed was denied. "Luna told me you both spoke. She said I was to sit down and listen to you properly, so here I am. That's what you're angry about right, that I wasn't listening properly?"

"Among other things. Like doubting me, and not giving me enough credit. By thinking I'm out to get boy wonder and loverboy, even though I haven't even said a bad word about either of them" Pansy listed.

"Okay, I admit I was too presumptuous, and heavily clouded my own judgement through guilt and loyalty" Hermione admitted. "But if you truly aren't holding any grudges then why can't you just tell me straight why it is you don't want them to know, or get involved?"

Pansy chuckled humourlessly "perhaps I thought it the human thing to do, you know spare someone the pain of knowing something that will tear them apart, or at least heavily impede their productivity."

"So the thing regarding Harry and Ron, it's to ensure they are not emotionally compromised?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes...and no. It's so much more than that, and it involves not just them, but you" Pansy spoke a lot softer, and seemed genuinely concerned.

Hermione braced herself, anxious for a different reason than whether Pansy was going to attack her again. "What is it? You have to tell me, I'm listening now."

Pansy lowered her arm completely, her mood going from one extreme to another. "There are two reasons why Pott-Harry and Ron" Pansy checked herself "can't be involved in this. One of them is to do with the trace."

"The trace? As in the one all witches and wizards have until their coming-of-age?" Hermione enquired. "That doesn't apply to them anymore, for obvious reasons."

"It _shouldn't,_ but it _does._ At least for Harry. At some point since the war he has had his trace reinstated, and I assume for now only Shacklebolt can trace it, but I could be wrong on that."

"And he didn't notice?" Hermione scrutinised her theory.

"Well you can't exactly feel the trace can you, it's not like the trace ends one day and suddenly everything seems different" Pansy pointed out. "It's like aging, you don't notice it at present but the signs will be clear over time."

"And you noticed the signs of the trace on Harry?" Hermione quizzed, struggling to understand this theory but trusting Pansy's information nevertheless.

"I didn't. I haven't seen or spoken to him in years, and I haven't been to the Ministry in nearly as long. But Daphne has. She's been to many job interviews there, all of which she didn't get obviously, and we know who's to blame for that."

"And what did she notice that made her so sure the trace was in use?"

"She didn't suspect the trace straight away, we came to that conclusion later on. This was after the fourth occasion where she could determine a definitive pattern. Four times Daphne saw Harry in the Ministry, where he and the Minister were in conference or required something from the other. On all four occasions, it was Kingsley who not only found Harry, but apparated onto the scene within feet of him."

"Right, Harry might've messaged his location to Kingsley beforehand though, or agreed to meet him somewhere" Hermione countered.

"That's what we thought after the first two times but then she noticed it happen again, and again. And on some of these occasions Harry did not expect to be seeing the Minister. On the fourth occasion Daphne saw Harry in the canteen where he was eating lunch alone, he was there for thirty minutes. He didn't get his wand out once in that time. Then, lo and behold, Shacklebolt appears out of thin air to speak to him."

"Still it's a big jump to say the trace was involved" Hermione argues reasonably.

"You're smarter than us Hermione, you can state the laws of apparation even better than we can. So you know the laws of apparation state you have to be able to visualise the place you want to go and a specific spot. That spot is where you will apparate

to. If you are apparating to a place where you know a person resides, it is possible to land right beside them, on some occasions you can apparate directly onto them."

"Yes, I'm following you so far" Hermione alerted her.

"Kingsley landed right beside Harry on every occasion, directly beside. I can tell you now trying to do that once on a gamble, in a room with a lot of space, is a thousand to one chance. This happened four times."

When supplied with that flawless retelling of facts and figures, Hermione had no choice but to concede that Kingsley could not have done that four times, without knowing precisely where Harry was going to be.

But there was one flaw. "The trace is designed to detect when someone performs magic, you just said Harry didn't use his magic on those occasions you mentioned."

Pansy shrugged cluelessly "I can't argue against that, perhaps this isn't THE trace, but A trace of some kind."

Hermione pondered on this and came back to Pansy's original answer. "You said Harry AND Ron to start with, yet you believe only Harry has this trace on him?"

"We haven't seen this happen to Ron so we can't say for sure. It's quite likely that Shacklebolt doesn't think Ron is as much of a threat as Harry, you know if they somehow learned of what he's up to. Or because Ron works, hangs around and lives with Harry, there's no need to put the trace on both of them. But I can't rule Ron out completely and say he's not being tracked. I'm certainly not going to gamble this investigation on it" Pansy confessed.

Then something daunting struck Hermione about herself. "Do you know for sure that _I_ am not being traced? I mean you can't say Shacklebolt wouldn't find me a threat, and I didn't work in the same department as them."

Pansy smiled. "Daphne said the same thing when we discussed this. And I honestly don't know, you could well be. I thought you would be the least likely to be traced because you're more likely than they are to spot something. I quite honestly took a big gamble on you, I just had a gut feeling and focused more on what you could do for me. The truth is I needed one of you, Potter was proven to not be an option and no offence to Weasley, I don't think he'd help me anything better than you could."

The way Pansy spoke about Hermione made her feel warm and flattered. She was basically saying Hermione was a lucky dip out of three contenders, one was compromised so she chose the better of the two remaining. But Hermione knew that was a very cynical viewpoint, and completely untrue.

Pansy took a gamble on her. She believed in her. Trusted her abilities. Nothing short of that would've made Pansy take such a huge risk. And Pansy did have a choice to turn all three of the trio down, if she believed she couldn't rely on any of them.

This made Hermione feel even more ashamed after what she said yesterday. The lack of belief in Pansy not twenty four hours earlier, was the gratitude Hermione gave to someone who believed so highly of her.

"Besides seeing how far we've got so far, that tells me our gamble paid off" Pansy reassured, perhaps thinking Hermione was caught up in her worries over being traced. "And what I said the other night stands, with you can beat those bastards."

Hermione flushed red, sprouting a shy smile to go with it. "I just yesterday nearly ran out on you, now you're complimenting me."

"Well if anything's going to convince me that you're sorry, sneaking into a strange house you can get lost in just to see me, will do that" Pansy teased.

"No one is as surprised as I" Hermione returned. "What's your second reason by the way? For not including Ron and Harry?"

Pansy's light-hearted expression dipped so quickly into a very somber and sorrowful one. "That's the one that really worries me. Sure, we could find a way past the trace thing if that's our only problem. But it isn't."

Hermione came to sit on the bed, supporting Pansy in what's obviously a difficult subject to describe, but also because she felt for what was to come she'd need to be sitting down for it.

Pansy continued wearily "When I first learnt about it I didn't think much of it. It was Daphne again who mentioned her name, but I couldn't believe my ears. I had seen...I saw it clear as day and..."

Hermione encouraged Pansy through her faltering explanation. "Go on Pansy."

Pansy stares into Hermione's eyes, looking for something, either she found it or she didn't because she started over with urgency. "Remember in the pink room, you asked me if I knew anything else you needed to know. I was not completely upfront with you. You're more involved in this conspiracy than you think, all three of you. You could say that you're having it worse than any of us."

"What Pansy? Just tell me what you saw?" Hermione pleaded.

Pansy began to do something Hermione had never seen her do before. She began to cry. "I can't tell you. You'll hate me for keeping it from you..." Hermione thought she'd lost her but then she added "...but I'm going to show you. I've been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday and I realise that I _have_ been selfish. You, Harry and Ron have the right to know the truth, I've just been too scared about what it'll do to the investigation, and you're own personal welfare. I thought I was protecting you all from the pain, but all I was doing was allowing you think everything is okay, when it really isn't."

Hermione had tensed up at some point during Pansy's heartfelt explanation. She remembered Luna's sad face just an hour ago, her parting words ringing in her ears, 'stay strong'. One half of Hermione wanted to run and forget this conversation ever happened. The other needed to hear this so badly that she felt she couldn't breathe again until she did. "Pansy, you're scaring me, what do we have to do with this conspiracy?"

Pansy rose up on the bed and took Hermione's hands, tears still staining her cheeks. "Like I said, I'll show you."

* * *

After sneaking them both out of the manor, leaving a note for Daphne to read should she come across it on her search for Pansy, Hermione let her guide take the reigns.

Pansy asks a question with her eyes 'are you sure?' Hermione's response is to squeeze her hand tighter. Then that tug behind the naval comes and their being pulled through a tube to where only Pansy knows.

They reappear just outside some iron gates. Hermione read the gold words on the bars quickly enough to immediately feel a boulder drop into her gut. "A cemetery. Please tell me we're not here for..."

Pansy wasn't crying anymore, but her face was determined and steel-like. "Come on, the quicker we find the right one the sooner we can get out of here."

It's Hermione's turn to cry as she allowed Pansy to lead her past the gates and by the headstones. Hermione didn't even know who she was here to see. Was it family, friend, foe even? Hermione had names and faces going through her head a million miles an hour. Which ones had she seen recently? Who had she fallen out of contact with? Could she remember a clue in the last conversation she had with these faces?

Far too quickly, Pansy was tugging Hermione to a stop. The brunette knew if she looked down right where they'd stopped she'd see a headstone with a name she recognised. She refused. Like if she didn't look it would cease to be true.

Pansy was patient. No encouragement, no sympathetic speech, no supportive touches. She allowed Hermione to come to terms with the gravity of the situation, to grieve even when she still had no clue who she was grieving for.

All on her own, with a resolve that made her look stronger than she felt, she looked down at the grave.

Pain. Horrific pain of a bleeding heart. The name she saw written on the tombstone, belonged to someone she hadn't known too long and hadn't personally spoken much to. She was more associated to Harry than Hermione. But it was the pain of what this death meant that tore at her heart so viciously.

 _Andromeda Druella Tonks née Black_

 _b._ _28.03.1953_

 _d. 12.08.1999_

 _Wife and mother to Ted and Nympthadora Tonks._

 _Grandmother to Teddy Lupin._

 _Toujours pur_ , _comme magie et amour._

Hermione gasped out violent sobs. "Oh no. Oh Teddy, what about Teddy?"

Pansy bent down to the grave on her haunches, resting her hand on the curved marble. "I found the grave when I came to see my Gran's. It caught me off-guard of course, but I thought nothing more of it except that Harry would probably have to adopt Teddy now. In some way, it felt positive."

"It can't be true...when was the funeral? We'd never miss something like that, she's the grandmother of Harry's godson. The mother to Tonks. The good Black sister" Hermione bawled out.

"Which is where this gets even worse? Look at the dates Hermione, her death date" Pansy ran a single finger under the inscription of numbers.

Hermione read aloud "12th August...1999?"

"It's now October 2000. She's been dead for over a year" Pansy clarified solemnly.

Hermione's head was tearing at the seams now. Her heart and brain being ripped to pieces. "That's impossible, Harry saw Teddy just three weeks ago. I saw him myself on my birthday. Andromeda came over, she didn't stay but I saw her."

"Daphne saw her too. I came down here in January, the grave nearly slipped my mind by the time she mentioned her name in March. We had a full-fledged row because I was certain she was dead and I had seen her grave. She swore blind she passed Andromeda on the way to the Minister's office, and she had Teddy with her" Pansy stared at the grave reminiscing. "In the end we both came here to check, and we found her again."

Hermione shook with the intensity of her tears. "Buh-buh-But it's im-muh-muh-possible."

"We didn't know what to do, she suggested we tell Potter but I knew he'd never believe us, and probably arrest us on the spot for the audacity. I simply said we should take photos of the grave and post it anonymously, but she rightly thought it would send completely the wrong message" Pansy continued the story.

Hermione forced a steely expression as the tears still flooded out her eyes. "I saw her! Just a month ago! This must be some sick joke!"

"You're right, it's a sick joke the Ministry have been playing on you for a year. Because this is the REAL Andromeda Tonks, and that person with Teddy on your birthday is an imposter" Pansy looked sickened by even having to say it.

"Why would they do that?! It's absurd!" Hermione roared at Pansy, all graveyard etiquette about silence gone completely out-the-window. 

"It's the truth. At this time we weren't monitored as heavily so we could dig around a little bit. I wish I had solid evidence to show you. The death was documented. Her cause of death, time, location; they are all there, locked away in the Ministry now. We only know this because Daphne had to blackmail a medi-witch at St Mungo's"

Hermione listened whilst staring at the grave in betrayal. "The hairs! I found hairs in Kingsley's office! Loads of it in vials!" Pansy might not have found evidence, but Hermione had.

Pansy stepped up to the brunette and held her at the shoulders. "Andromeda died when a tumour on her brain burst. It had gone undetected for who knows how long. The medics were about to inform the next of kin, when the Minister offered to do it himself. As you know, that contact was never made, it didn't make the Prophet or anything."

"You're telling me...that the Minister...concealed a death...and planned a secret funeral that no family or friend had knowledge of?" Hermione slowly recited with venom.

Pansy nodded. "Yes. That woman is a Ministry lackey under Polyjuice. When Ted Tonks Nympthadora and Remus Lupin died during the war, Andromeda was the only biological family left. Teddy should rightfully be in the custody of Harry right now, but because he didn't know Andromeda was dead he couldn't sign for him. He is in the same orphanage right now as my cousins. He's only let out to see Harry when he thinks Andromeda is bringing him round. It's crazy, I know...but every bit of it is true...I swear it."

Hermione was pulling things out of thin air, randomly throwing them in the defense of the so-called imposter she knew as Andromeda Tonks. "Ted Tonks was a Muggle-born, Teddy isn't a true pureblood, therefore why would Kingsley pick on him?"

"I don't have all the answers Hermione, especially the ones involving Shacklebolt's motives. If I had to guess maybe it's because Andromeda was a pureblood, had a Death Eater sister and another that housed the Dark Lord. Maybe Teddy is leverage to hold over Harry if the truth finds it way to him. You're guess is as good as mine."

Hermione pried Pansy's arms off her. "I've seen enough. Can we please go home now?"

Pansy hummed assertively "sure, I'll make us a nice cup of tea and we can talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to go home!" Hermione snapped.

"Okay, then let's go" Pansy quickly surrendered, and as they were walking out she added. "If you want to tell them about Andromeda do so, it's your call."

She scoffed back acidly "I don't think I have much of a choice do I? An imposter has been living amongst us for over fourteen months, believing them to be caring for little Teddy."

"For what it's worth, I don't think they're hurting him physically. If fact, his care at the orphanage is better than most kids" Pansy chipped in.

"And this is why Harry and Ron can't know? Hell you kept this from us all, but me being involved is alright, not them?"

"You're less impulsive than them two, head strong. I honestly believe you'll get the majority of the emotion out at once, and use the rest productively. But also, believe it or not, I care about you." Pansy owned up, and repeated the words Hermione used just a couple of nights ago. Hermione couldn't stay mad at her, she was fighting for her own life, she knew how that information would've tore Hermione apart. 

Hermione and Pansy stopped outside the gates again, giving one last final look to the grave they could just about make out the shape of from this distance.

"I'm glad you told me, angry you took so long, but above all I'm sorry for walking out yesterday. I can't believe I was prepared to give up something that heavily impacted on my own personal life, and Harry's" Hermione's face was blank but her words said it all.

"I'm sorry too. And I'm willing to compromise on telling them of this operation, as long as you come to a suitable solution regarding this trace problem. If there even is one" Pansy replied.

"Telling them doesn't have to involve their inclusion does it? If I can tell them everything but have their support and input as advisory only, and behind-the-scenes; would that be a reasonable idea on my part?" Hermione asked.

Pansy nodded and took Hermione's hand. "If you can make sure they stay out of the main focus of things until further down the line, I find that compromise very reasonable."

"In that case, I want you to be there when I tell them. We've got a few hours until they get back" Hermione felt herself tear up again. "I'm going to need you when I have to explain all this to them, if I'm even capable."

Pansy drew her into a hug that Hermione wrapped herself in naturally. "You are, and of course I'll stay with you".

 **An; I was worried about this twist, thinking I might not have thought it through properly. I know it could've had more significance if we saw a few isolated moments with fake Andromeda and Teddy present, but my thought process was that if we don't see much of them then I can't make some schoolboy error that I'm prone to making.**

 **And PM JK my new spell and tell Warner Bros I've got any new Potter spell name covered, for when she wants to include them in the Fantastic Beast series. Intactilis Maxima. Intactilis is Latin for intangible or untouchable and we all know Maxima from Lumos Maxima.**

 **There is also the standard spell Intactilis, which makes any small item intangible. And Intactilis Magna, which makes entire buildings or other large structures intangible.**

 **Basically think Platform 9 3/4 in spell form. I know the actual magic is the portal onto the platform, but consider this one of a few enchantments on that wall.**

 **An2: I've caught up now, every update will be a new chapter from this point onwards.**

TBC...


End file.
